


At The End of the World

by BlackStoryPieces



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gaang doesn’t know what Ninjas are either, Gaara and Zuko have both shitty daddies, Implying Naruto/Sasuke, M/M, Ninjas not so peaceful, Nobody knows what an Avatar is, Peaceful Avatar Characters, Shikamaru and Sokka will become best buddies, The similarity!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStoryPieces/pseuds/BlackStoryPieces
Summary: “That’s... that’s not normal”, the boy with the tattoos stuttered. “That speaks against every human anatomy I’ve ever studied.” He looked at Naruto, his eyes wide with confusion. Naruto took a step backwards by the intensity of his gaze. “How... suddenly, there were hundreds of you. That’s not possible.”The Gaang is accidentally heading towards Konohagakure on the search for Appa. They didn’t expect the people there to be... so different.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Naruto & The Gaang, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 381
Kudos: 447





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, since I’m rewatching Naruto for the 4th time or something like that and am again soooo into Avatar, I thought I could write a crossover. Enjoy reading :) you can always give me new ideas if you have some!  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated :) <3

** Prologue **

  
“It’s a peaceful night”, a man with an ANBU mask said.

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining?”, his companion retorted. He too wore an ANBU mask.

The two men were hooking on a tree, overlooking the sea. They had a relaxed posture but only a fool would think of them as relaxed and harmless. They both could kill a man within two seconds. They _had_ killed men within seconds.

“I’m not. But I still think the Hokage might be a little exaggerating. It’s not as if someone would dare to sail over here and attack us. We would detect them easily and immediately alarm the others”, the first man said.

“Some enemies are dumb”, the second one responded. “Besides, don’t forget we might get at war any time soon with Sunagakure now we know they brought a spy with them.”

“You think it’s one of the three kids that’s here for the chunin exams?”

“Could be possible. Whatever, don’t—“

The second guy immediately went still. The first one looked where he was looking, over the sea. There, there was a big warrior ship.

Their deadly _kunais_ shimmered in the moonlight.

________

“Ugh, Katara, do we still have some money left? I sure am starving”, Sokka complained dramatically, rousing hands in the air.

Katara quickly put her brother in his place with a stern look. It wasn’t the right time to play drama queen. Not when Aang was in this kind of state.

The young Avatar hadn’t smiled for weeks, always looking with a blank stare ahead of him. Since they’ve lost Appa, Aang has been nothing but a shadow of his older self. Katara understood that the two of them shared an intense bound. Being separated sure did hurt more than he let the others see. They’ve travelled the whole wide world, at least it felt like it, but no trace of Appa could be tracked down. It was as if he had disappeared.

But one day Aang’s eyes had finally caught something of their older light. After he had come back from a walk purposed to clear his head, Aang had told them enthusiastically about a man he had met, an old sailor, who had claimed to have sailed around the whole wide globe.

“There’s no end of the world!”, Aang had said.

“Well, duh, we’ve been on Appa’s back all along. Did the earth look like a disc from high above for you? Or did you see something else?”, Sokka had answered, confused. “More important: DID I SEE SOMETHING ELSE THIS WHOLE TIME?”, he concluded, panicked. “Katara, sister, am I sick? Can you magically waterbend and heal my sight?”

“Hard to have problems with the eyes, huh?”, Toph had smirked.

“That’s not what I’ve meant”, Aang had interrupted them. “This whole time, we have thought there’s only civilisation within the four nations. We’ve never heard of someone who has crossed the other side of the world, because we thought no human has done it“, Aang had explained.

“The other side was supposed to be reserved for the spirits, though“ he had added as an afterthought.

“But the other side _is_ reserved for the spirits. It’s an old deal between humans and spirits. They leave us alone if we leave them alone. That way everyone has a place to retreat to if they wish to. It’s like a peace treaty“, Katara had interfered. “Or am I wrong? Aang?.. _Aang_?“

Aang had watched her with rueful eyes.

“That’s what I’ve thought, too. It seems some humans didn’t care about the treaty. They’ve invaded the earth that belonged to the spirits.“

Katara remembered how they all had gasped at the revelation.

“Shouldn’t that mean those spirits are pretty angry or something?“, Sokka had asked panicky. “Why haven’t they attacked us already? Oh dear lords, isn’t the Fire Lord enough of an enemy?!”

Even Toph had seemed a little bit scarred.

“I don’t know why the spirits hadn’t done anything yet”, Aang had revealed. “Maybe someone already took care of it? Though I admit it’s a wish thinking.”

“Why do you tell us all this, Aang?”, Toph had asked. “To irritate us? We have to fight against the Fire Lord, find Appa, do so many things. Why do you tell us all of this?”

Aang had suddenly looked very serious. “My priority is to find Appa. I know it’s selfish, but I need to. And think about it. We have asked every person possible, looked after Appa literally everywhere. Everywhere but.”

“Everywhere but on the other side of the world”, Katara had concluded.

That’s how they ended up on a ship, a war ship of the fire nation in order to slipp undetected by the fire nation at the borders, bought with a lot of money, on their way to the end of the world.

They now were on the railings, looking out at the ocean ahead of them.

“So, what if you’re starving, Sokka? What do you want to do with the money? We haven’t seen any land for weeks, do you think you can attract some food with a few coins?” Katara asked irritably.

“Yeah, Sokka. Ask the fishes if they want to lose their lives for money”, Toph interfered.

“Why don’t you just go some fishing?”, Katara insisted.

Sokka opened his mouth and closed it again. Then repeated the motion three times before he stormed out.

“You’re being mean”, he grumbled.

“Have you seen Aang?”, Katara asked.

“I’ve never seen Aang”, Toph answered, deadpan.

Katara blushed before she murmured some apologies and went searching her friend by herself. She found Aang in his cabin, looking at the ceiling. Momo was on his stomach, making sounds at Aang, in return Aang answered. They had conversations more often than not since Appa was gone.

“Aang?” Katara interrupted them smiling. “How are you doing?”

Aang smiled back. If weakly. “I’m doing better and better the more we get nearer to those new lands.”

 _The more we get nearer to Appa_ , he didn’t say.

“That’s good”, she said, and meant it. She didn’t like seeing Aang hurt. “You should come and get some fresh air. Maybe—“

“ _LAND!!!_ ”, they both heard someone yelling. They didn’t know if it had been Toph or Sokka, and it didn’t matter. 

They quickly exchanged a look before they both stormed out. Then they saw it. Before them, land.


	2. Sweet Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be over dramatic, but right now, every problem I try to solve only brings two more along and it’s too much to bare. But that’s life. It continues to worsen before it recovers, I hope it happens soon, though. Until then, I try to escape reality by writing. I don’t know if it’s good or not, but it helps. Enjoy reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated! <3

** Sweet Land **

  
“I’m soon by your side, buddy”, Aang whispered while a big smile spread out on his face.

Katara didn’t have the guts to tell him that maybe they wouldn’t find Appa here, in this strange land. She better let him have his hopes high up.

Before them was, indeed, land. A very green scenery. For some reason, that was exactly what she had always imagined when Gran Gran had told her about the foreign place made for spirits only. Of course, spirits wouldn’t have the need to destroy the nature in order to build cities and involve their infrastructure.

Doubts creeped up in her mind. What if that old sailor had only spread lies? What if there wasn’t any civilisation within this other part of the world? They could’ve been indeed the very first humans who set foot on this land. If that was the case, they surely were doomed. She doubted that the spirits would take it kindly for humans to invade their space.

At least they had the Avatar with them, the great bridge between humans and spirits.

“Maybe we shouldn’t sail any further”, Sokka said. “At least not tonight.”

“What? Why?”, Aang asked confusedly, and disappointedly. “Appa could be right there. Maybe he’s waiting for us. We don’t have time enjoying the view”, he complained, his boyish hopes too high up.

“Aang”, Sokka sighed. “It’s night and we’re heading towards a foreign place. It would be wise to at least see what’s around us. It could be that there are enormous spiders just lurking around those forests. How should we protect ourselves if we don’t see properly?”

“Just like I do”, Toph responded.

Aang nodded solemnly at Toph’s words, a hand under his chin and his eyes closed. He looked just like Sokka whenever he put his fake beard on.

A fake beard with Appa’s fur.

“Besides”, Sokka went on and ignored the comment. “We’re tired. If we have to fight, then we have to collect our strength.”

Aang looked at his friends and saw their exhaustion written on their face. They have travelled a lot, someone always had to keep watch on the sea while two others helped to move the ship. It usually was he and Katara because of their waterbend, but Sokka and Toph also helped however they could. He couldn’t ask for more from them.

Those were his friends. If they needed a break, he would grand it.

“Alright”, he agreed.

His little troop smiled at him gratefully. For a moment, he felt guilty. Guilty to have put them through all this.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Toph put her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, twinkle toes”, she said.

Perhaps she could sense more with her feet than just detecting if someone was lying or not.

_________

“They’ve stopped”, the first man with the ANBU mask said.

“Maybe it’s a distraction”, the other one agreed. “They surely want us to concentrate on the ship ahead of us while they creep up towards the village undetected.”

“Then be careful, men. And have eyes everywhere. We might have it to do with some trategic geniuses up there”, another man with an ANBU mask said.

He had suddenly appeared beside them. Behind him, other fighters of their kind showed up. Ten counted. Together, they could easily overthrown everybody on this ship. Surely. They were professional killers, never beaten in a fight with the enemy.

They quickly made up a plan. Whoever the strangers on the ship might be, they would immediately be overthrown. At least one of them should not be killed, if they’d try to fight them, in order to be interrogated.

The question was, when did they intend to leave that ship?

_________

Sokka noisily stretched his limbs, making everyone on board aware of how good he had slept. He had started to hate ships, he was beyond satisfied to finally get to sleep without having the bloody waves disturb his peaceful slumber. Of course, he didn’t put any blame on his sister and Aang, who were responsible for moving this giant metal thing.

He opened his eyes only to see everyone else being already up and on the deck. They all seemed to make some more preparations before leaving.

“Glad you’re finally up, sleeping beauty”, Toph mocked.

“Let me be.”

“We decided it would be best if none of us uses bending”, Aang explained. “We don’t know anything about the people... and wherever they picked sides in war and if yes, with whom.”

“Noted”, Sokka said, one eyebrow roused and nearly touching his hairline.

It’s not as if this had anything to do with him. But Aang seemed far too oblivious to remember that Sokka was... well, not a bender. His bald friend seemed so excited and full of energy, he figured it didn’t matter anyway.

“Be calm, but still cautious. We don’t want to scare anybody. We have to make sure they know we’re here with peaceful intentions”, Aang told the whole group, to which everyone nodded in understanding.

“Alright, then! It’ll take no more than ten minutes until we reach the shore!”, Aang excitedly went on. A determined look in his eyes. A confidence that spread to everyone.

True to his words, they really didn’t take long until they reached land. Sweet, sweet earth beneath their feet. That dream wasn’t too far away anymore.

For the rest of the way, for they couldn’t sail too near to the shore, Aang exceptionally used waterbending. He parted the sea so Sokka and Toph could safely get to the other side. Toph always holding for dear life to Sokka and didn’t even dare to let his hand go. She still hadn’t learned to swim and if something happened...

As soon as her feet felt dry earth that wasn’t humid anymore by water and which signalised they finally were safe, she immediately ran off with a goofy smile on her face and went on to make some snow angels... ehem, earth angels.

“Toph, please”, Katara reminded her. “We have to act like normal mortals. We have to act like my brother.”

“Thanks”, Sokka said while crossing his arms, pouting.

“I’m not sure I can feel a closer connection to Appa”, Aang murmured concerned. “But I feel something.”

“Don’t tell me you feel the rage of all those spirits housing here!”, Sokka whined.

“No.”

“Well, should we stay here any longer or should we eventually explore those lands?”, Toph monotonously asked.

They all nodded at each other with a determined look and went into the forest bordered to the sea, Momo flying above their heads.

It looked strange. Not strange, differently. While their forests nearly seemed ethereal, full of different kind of plants and animals, housing every kind of creature, this forest lacked any magical look. The trees looked blank in comparison. Between every tree was a certain distance, as if it was made for people to get through. No plants were interlined in each other, no chaotic mess. And except for a few strange looking insects, they didn’t encounter any animals either.

“I must admit, from the distance it looks far more special”, Katara commented.

“I’m glad we don’t have to fight some branches off. We can easily stroll around“, Sokka happily observed.

Suddenly, Toph stopped moving. Concerned, everyone stilled too. They turned to their friend, who had closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings.

“Something‘s odd“, the girl said.

“I knew it!“, Sokka quickly complained. “We can never have it easy. It was too good to be true.“

“The trees, they vibrate“, Toph continued.

“Maybe it’s the wind“, Aang suggested.

“Don’t daydream. We all know we don’t have that much luck”, Sokka sighed dramatically.

“No, it’s strange.” Toph frowned. “I feel the heartbeat of humans on the trees, yet nobody has touched the floor a single time. Even though I’m sure they’d followed us since we have set foot on this land. It’s as if they’re _jumping_ from tree to tree.”

“That’s crazy!”, Katara argued. “Nobody can jump that far. And totally silent on top of that.”

“ _Since we have set foot?!_ Why didn’t you say anything, my goodness!”, Sokka shrieked.

Toph ignored him. “I feel what I feel! Or are you the earthbender here?”, She turned to Katara upset.

“Please don’t fight”, Aang interfered, his hands before him in a calming gesture. “I could fly high up and have a look at the situation from high above.”

“No way we’re parting ways with the Avatar when an angry spirit can attack us at any moment!”, Sokka argued. “Besides, it was your idea to not give away that you’re benders.”

“Be silent!”, Toph suddenly hushed. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”, Katara asked.

“Now I’m hundred percent sure someone is up there. Maybe a dozen of them.“

„Why should they follow us?“, Aang asked.

Sokka turned serious. “They first want to spy on us and then probably attack us after guessing how much of a threat we are. It’s what father would have done.”

“But we’re no danger!”, Aang said. “We’re only looking for a friend.”

“How should they know, Aang?”, Sokka asked. “Depending on what kind of people they are, it might be a blessing or a curse they aren’t spirits.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I feel their stare on me”, Katara said, goosebumps creeping up her spine.

“Try to look as friendly and harmless as you can”, Aand suggested.

“I’m blind, I’m sure I’m looking harmless enough”, Toph said smirking.

“But should they intend to harm us, even though we obviously don’t want to fight them, don’t hold back. But first, I’ll try to talk to them. A friendly hello can work wonders.”

Sokka sceptically looked over to Aang with a roused brow. He couldn’t remember a single time a hello had helped them escaping psycho Zuko. Not before he had any more time thinking about it, Aang suddenly started to shout, his hands around his mouth to carry away his words better.

“We know you’re up there! We have seen one of you!”, he lied. “Please take in account that we don’t want to do any harm! We’re just looking for a friend! Thank you!”

As soon as he had said that, several strange looking knives fell from up above, pinning everyone but Aang to the ground, Momo included, their heads the only thing they could move. It all went so fast, faster than he had ever seen before, they didn’t have enough time to proceed it until it was too late. Aang, being an airbender, was the only exception because of his extraordinarily speed.

But out of nowhere a guy with an animal mask appeared behind Aang. He suddenly was there. How that was possible, Sokka couldn’t tell. But what he could tell was that he was afraid. An unknown fear he had never felt before in his life took hold of his body as he saw how that strange guy put one of those knives to Aang’s jaw. He probably pressed too hard, because he started to see blood. Aang’s blood.

“Are you crazy?!”, Sokka asked through his fear. “He already said we came here with peaceful intentions! Leave him alone, he’s a kid!”

“Be silent!”, another guy with a mask hissed, and kicked Sokka in his ribs. “Don’t think we’re stupid!”

Out of the blue, they were surrounded by more of them. A dozen maybe, just like Toph had said. Sokka wanted to say more, he really did, but he couldn’t. All his words got stuck in his throat. He coughed. He felt pain, and fear. Those guys looked more murderous than Azula. And that should mean something.

“Don’t!”, Katara shouted. “Don’t you ever touch my brother ever again!”

“Please, stop”, Aang agreed through gritted teeth. He looked furious. Very furious. Sokka was sure, if those guys didn’t leave them alone, they would have to face an Aang in his Avatar State pretty soon. “If you’re at least _a little bit_ civilised, hear us out before you attack us! What kind of humans do that!”

The atmosphere was tense. Nobody dared to say a word, not even Toph. The only thing that sliced through the silence was the wind ruffling through the trees.

Of course, there was the possibility that those guys didn’t just attack them because of nothing. Maybe they knew exactly who they were. Maybe they were assassins set by the fire nation.

But maybe. Maybe, that wasn’t the case. Maybe that’s just how it’s done down here. Stupid thoughts.

The men with the absurd masks looked to one another, apparently coming to an agreement without saying a word.

“We will tie your hands. Then, we will take you somewhere to be interrogated”, a man told them. “If you try to fight us off, we will immediately kill you. If you tell any lies, we will immediately kill you. If you dare, by chance, to communicate with one another until we’re there, we will immediately _kill you_. Don’t make a sound. Be good boys, understand?”

 _Who are they to decide who should live and who should die_ , Aang thought angrily.

 _Those people are crazy_ , Sokka thought. _How can they say something that cruel to a bunch of kids?_

He missed Zuko.


	3. Konohagakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for still reading my work. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

** Konohagakure **

  
The Hokage watched the way the four tied strangers were being forced on their knees before him. He must admit, they did have some guts to look him dead in the eye without any sign of discomfort, even though their position was anything but comfortable. That meant they had nothing to fear because they didn’t lie during the interrogation and are, on top of that, sure they didn’t commit any crime.

Or, they were better trained than they first let on.

Their strange animal got chained, too. They couldn’t take any risks. Who knew, it could be dangerous. It did posses intelligent eyes. Eyes The Third had seen before, it reminded him of the dogs from the Inuzuka clan. Smart beasts one mustn’t underestimate. And he definitely wouldn’t now, with that flying bat of theirs.

Plus, they didn’t know for sure if it really was an animal, yet. They have never seen something like that ever before. It looked like a strange mix between two different species, half lemur and half bat.

There was the risk that some shinobi didn’t master their transformation jutsu just yet, so they became some kind of deformed flying creature. It reminded him of Naruto.

The bald boy, not older than maybe thirteen, sent daggers through his eyes to the ninja who held the “animal” captive. It looked like he would snap any moment now. That would be, indeed, interesting.

“What have you found out?”, he asked the ANBU.

Two men in masks shifted uncomfortably from one leg to another.

“Nothing, sir.”

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Did they keep their mouth shut?”

If that was the case, they were formidable trained.

“No, sir”, another intervened. “We separated all, just as instructed. Then, we’ve asked them the same questions while checking on their pulse to see if they’re telling the truth.”

“Just as always”, the old Hokage interrupted them. “I don’t see why the matter is so very differently that you’ve asked me to speak to them personally.”

One ANBU cleared his throat. “Ask them yourself why they’re here and, more importantly, from _where_.”

Now that actually caught his attention. During all those years as Hokage, he had seen everything. Heard everything. Felt everything. But not once had he seen his ANBU being so.... confused.

He looked at the four persons before him. All quite young, the oldest not yet a man. There was a difference between their appearances, too. Their eyes, their haircuts, the colour of their skin, their clothes. It seemed they were all from different parts of the world. How did they get to collaborate together? That questions and the made up answers in his head made him feel uneasy.

“Alright”, he said slowly. “Let them speak.”

His ANBU cut the ties around their mouths as instructed.

“ _Let Momo go!_ ”, the bald one immediately said as soon as he was able to.

“Momo?”

“My lemur!”, the boy angrily explained.

The animal it was, then. Momo. What kind of professional spies and potential assassins did give their animal a name like that? It sounded so... childish, innocently.

“He’s small. He’s no threat to either of you. Don’t you see you’re scarring him?! If you did hurt him, I...-“

“Aang!”, the girl with tanned skin and blue eyes interrupted. “Please, stay _calm_. I’m angry too, but we’re in no position to raise our voice.”

Tough her words sounded soothing, her eyes told a different story. When she glanced up to The Hokage, the look directed at him was totally hostile.

A courageous girl.

The bald boy, obviously going by the name of Aang, sunk his head down and bit on his lip. That way he put his blue arrow on his head on display, a tattoo The Hokage didn’t know what it meant. Something he would investigate on later.

“I know, but...”, the boy murmured.

Gathering all his strength, he raised his head. Surprisingly, his eyes looked pained, and not mad. They glittered with tears, his voice croaking.

A thing no shinobi should do, ever. Being weak.

“He’s my friend. You can do whatever you want with me, but let him go. I won’t forgive you if you’d hurt him.”

The Hokage considered him for a few moments. Maybe he was right and this boy hung on his animal as much as the Inuzuka clan hung on their dogs. After a few seconds, he found the boy to be honest. He nodded to one of the ANBU to which the man freed the flying animal.

The creature seemed beyond happy. It excitedly flew over to his owner in a second and made itself comfortable on his shoulder. It made a few strange and not understandable sounds but the boy smiled anyway.

Strangely, that scene made him lift the corners of his mouth a little.

“What’s your name?”

“Where I come from, one’s supposed to introduce himself first”, the youngest one of them spoke up.

The Hokage was met with a pair of eyes that reminded him a lot of the Hyuga ones. But it couldn’t be, could it? Impossible...

“Are you a Hyuga?”

“I’m a girl.”

He looked over to his ANBU.

“She’s not, sir. We checked it out. She’s just blind.”

The same ANBU went over to the girl and reminded her to stay respectful to The Hokage or else he would tie her mouth again.

“There’s no need for that”, he said instead. “They can talk freely. If they overstep a line, I will let you know.”

The ANBU bowed to him and retreated.

It looked like today The Third would be introduced to many things for the first time in his life. On his way back, the ANBU stumbled, and fell down.

He fell down, like a kid.

Silence spread out in the room. The Hokage was so shocked, he missed the smirk on the little girl’s face.

Because luckily for Toph, the floor contained earth.

She was, after all, the greatest earthbender in the world. She didn’t need her whole hand to bend. Her fingertips were enough.

Maybe she couldn’t see, but she sure felt the heartbeat of the man. He was embarrassed beyond words. It served him right. It was worth it, even though she knew her friends sent alarmed glances her way.

“You must be very tired”, the old man said. “You’re excused.”

After the ANBU left, The Hokage cleared his throat.

“You wanted to tell me your names.”

“No, you wanted to first tell us yours”, the blind girl reminded him.

The Third raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought it was obvious. I wear a hat and a robe that give away my identity.”

“Well then, excuse me. Maybe to my friends but not to me.”

“What do you mean?”, he asked confused.

“Why do people always forget I’m _blind_?”, she sighed loudly.

At that, he blushed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done so.

He cleared his throat a second time. “I’m the third Hokage.”

“Well, third Hokage, my lord, sir”, the bald boy spoke up.

Even though Aang had no idea what a Hokage was, he went with the idea that the man was something to a king.

The old man, in return, looked him over. A satisfied expression on his face as he noticed how the boy was more calmer now after he was reunited again with his little beast. Now, that kid, looked quite harmless.

“As we’ve already told your... guards, we’re here with peaceful intentions. We’re on the search for a friend. Maybe we were wrong and he’s not here. If that’s the case, we will leave and never come back. You have my word.”

Why he thought The Hokage would Trust and care about his given word so much, he didn’t know.

“You must understand, child-“

“-Aang, Your Hokage-ness.”

At that title the man actually did smile.

“... Aang. It’s not that easy. You see, you’ve come here on a war ship, unannounced, and without an identity card and expect us to believe your little story?”

“I don’t want to be disrespectful”, the oldest boy interrupted. “But what do you think we could be doing here instead? They’re children and I’m a teenager, so excuse me?!”

“That’s exactly what the enemy would let us believe. That’s exactly what an enemy would say”, The Hokage concluded slowly.

“What enemy!”, the boy with blue eyes shouted exasperatedly. “I think you’re a little bit paranoid. How about you stop interpreting anything in our words and just listen. For what did we do interrogations with those guys in kitty masks before!”

Several offended murmurs went through the room.

“That’s no kitty on my face!”, one of them hissed.

“Did they overstep a line now, Hokage?”, another asked. “Because I think they did.”

How come four kids could make the most deadly men in the village forget their training? They acted pathetically.

“Be silent!”, he ordered and slammed his fist on the desk.

Everyone went still.

“One of you will immediately tell me what the boy is talking about!”

“He spoke the truth, Lord Hokage”, a man answered in a sharp tone. “While telling us the reason for their arrival to our village, they didn’t lie. Not one of them.”

“So you really want to tell me you’re searching for a friend?”

“Yes!”, the tanned boy, who had remarkably resemblance with the older girl, commented. “We’ve lost a friend and thought he might be here because some old man told us about... this place here. We’ve already searched for him everywhere we could. That was our last chance to find him.”

Not yet convinced The Third asked further. “And why did you use a war ship to get here?”

“You can ask your guards, Hokage”, the older girl intervened. “I know they already checked the ship out. We were the only ones on board and no weapons were within either.”

He looked over to his ANBU. They nodded at him.

“That doesn’t explain why you used one.”

“... what does it matter? I assure you, it’s of no importance for you. Or for your nation”, the girl insisted fiercely.

“My sister is right.” Ah. The reason behind the resemblance. “We would embrace it if you didn’t ask us out about our life story. It’s of no use for you, thus I don’t see why we should be forced to give you answers on that.”

The Hokage sighed heavily. He didn’t know what to think of it. Slowly but surely he came to the conclusion that those children weren’t any spies at all. At least not good trained ones. They had no clue how to answer a question without answering it at all. They spoke freely what they thought without any hidden meaning behind their words. And they gave much more informations about themselves than they probably knew.

How they managed to survive the world until now, he didn’t know.

But he could use it to his advantage.

He looked them over. Their clothes were partly ripped, they had bugs under their eyes and not to mention the hasty look in them.

A few seconds, then: “... someone chases you.“

The four exchanged some panicked glances.

“That means you’re fleeing. And if you’re fleeing, you have done something criminal”, he concluded.

“No!”, Aang claimed. “During the interrogation I wasn’t sure if I should give that detail away because there was the risk you have sided with the enemy. But then I realised you have no idea of what’s going on on the other side of the world.”

The Third leaned forward on his desk. “The other side of the world?”

He looked in the room. His men nodded again.

“Yes”, the boy with the tattoos said in a serious tone. “There’s a war going on. Everyone who’s not a fire...- everyone who’s not of the same nation as the ones who’ve started the war can get arrested, or worse. Simply because of their nationalities.”

“I take it you don’t have the necessary nationality for you to not being chased down?”, he asked, but he already knew the answer to that.

“That’s right.”

He ponded the new information in his head. It already begun to hurt. There was a war. There were humans on the other side of the world. It didn’t make any sense. But what if-

“Did you know?”, Aang asked him.

The animal on his shoulder watched The Third closely. Its big green eyes seemed to see through him.

He had to correct himself.

It was more intelligent than the dogs of the Inuzuka clan.

“What?”, The Hokage asked.

“Did you know about the other civilisation on the other side?”

“To be honest, I did not”, he answered honestly because he didn’t see any reason to lie.

“What did you believe instead?”, the girl with the blue eyes asked curiously.

“I didn’t believe in anything”, he admitted. “I did not have the time to think about it. To make up some stories in my head. I just know some men had tried to pass the sea before, a few hundred years ago. They didn’t come back. Since then, nobody has tried it again. We accepted it as unexplored territory.”

“That’s it?”, her brother asked disappointed. “No scary story to tell? You simply don’t want to explore the lands? I see, you’re good at making a twelve year boy bleed, but making an expedition isn’t your kind of thing.”

The Hokage gritted his teeth. “Our ancestors have worked hard to win those lands over. Why should we leave them?”

“I like the part where you totally ignore your kitty-guards have hurt Aang”, the boy replied angrily.

His friends looked just as mad his way the moment they were reminded of how they were treated earlier.

“What would you have done with four potential assassins?”, he asked in a tone that was suggesting his patience was slowly fading.

“We wouldn’t have dreamt about four kids being assassins, excuse you! See, that’s why I called you paranoid earlier!”, the oldest boy snarled further.

“I have seen younger murderers than you, so don’t come up with that excuse”, The Hokage eventually said.

At that, the four before him looked seriously taken back. Aang even seemed to be disappointed, sad even.

“I guess you don’t know something like that on the other side of the world?”, he asked a little mockingly.

“No”, the bald one responded. “Even the Ava..- even important persons like princes have a right to enjoy their childhood until they’re at least sixteen.”

 _Childhood_ , The Hokage thought. _Who needed to enjoy it further than necessary? With sixteen you weren’t a child anymore, you were an adult. You had a duty to your village._

“Cut all their ties”, he ordered. “Let them move.”

Confused, but following the orders of the Hokage anyway, the ANBU did as asked.

They were tied a bit too strongly for their expressions were pained when they rubbed at the places the laces had been put on them.

“I think I believe you”, he stated. “And I beg your forgiveness. We didn’t treat you the way harmless guests should be treated.”

The kids looked at him in distrust. Their posture still not comfortable around him.

After a few moments, Aang came forward and bowed his haid.

“We accept your apology”, the boy said.

“Speak for yourself”, the oldest grumbled.

“You’re allowed to stay here for four weeks and search for your friend, if you wish”, The Third suggested. “After the time’s up, our hospitality finds its end and we will like for you to leave. We have no interest in being involved in other wars.”

“We totally understand your point and are beyond grateful for letting us stay here, Your Hokage-ness”, Aang responded with a weak imitation of a smile.

His friends didn’t look as grateful as him for they still sent some daggers through their eyes his way. But the old man didn’t blame them, considering the circumstances.

However, as much as he enjoyed the open and warmth energy emerging from the bald boy, his decades as Hokage let him stay cautious. He had to admit he didn’t know for sure if Aang really felt that way, grateful, or if he simply played a game.

He bid one of his ANBU to lead them out undetected. After they were gone, he addressed the rest of them.

“I hope you won’t behave so unprofessionally ever again”, The Hokage warned.

With those last words, the ANBU left his office by using either the windows or simply the door.

He had a feeling those kids would cause some trouble. But sometimes his feelings were wrong.

_____________  
  


“I’m glad they at least had the common sense to give me back my boomerang”, Sokka said happily while whirling it around.

“And your space sword, of course”, Katara reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah”, Sokka said absently. “Have you noticed how that old grandpa thought of us as stupid? He thinks he can outthink us so easily, but at the end of the day we didn’t tell him anything about us that was of any importance.”

Aang agreed. “Yes, but we must stay cautious. We still have the advantage those people have no idea we’re benders.”

“They’re still following us, you know”, Toph commented. “I can feel the footsteps of some of them.”

“Exactly what I expected”, Sokka claimed. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t just, you know, fight them off. I mean, come on. You’re three benders, one of them is even the Avatar. You can easily overpower them.”

“No, it wouldn’t have been wise”, Aang reminded him. “That way they would’ve chased us down during our whole stay here. Better they don’t know what we can.”

With that, the discussion ended.

They were strolling through the village while Momo flew over their heads. From what they’ve picked on, it was called Konohagakure.

It was a place with funny buildings and odd smells. For Sokka it smelled delicious, for the others it smelled oily and meaty. Aang even looked like he could throw up any moment now.

“I don’t like the earth here”, Toph complained. “It’s hard and polluted and new.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it”, Aang tried to cheer her up. “After all, you’re the best earthbender in the world, sifu Toph!”

At that, the blind girl smiled arrogantly.

They walked around for quite some time, looking for something akin to a bed and breakfast. And hopefully, the people here would accept the coins they had. They were made of gold and silver after all.

Not only did their surroundings look very unfamiliar, the people here did as well. It seemed the population was parted in two kinds of people: the ones with a headband and the ones without one. Why that was so, they didn’t know yet. They just hopped they wouldn’t face some disadvantages by not wearing one.

But what shocked them the most were the different hair colours. Colours they’ve only seen on clothes material, on flowers or in paintings.

“Man, those people sure want to compete against the rainbow”, Sokka observed and raised a confused eyebrow as a girl with pink hair passed him by.

“What?”, Toph asked. “What do you guys see?”

“People with pink, green, purple, yellow, red, orange, and white hair even though they’re **not** thirty yet”, Aang responded, totally amazed by the fact. “Do you think they’re really born that way?”

“I think they’re throwing a lot of painting colours over their heads every morning”, Sokka laughed out loud, his posture much more relaxed now while he put his arms behind his head in a laidback position.

His goofy smile was infectious for his friends immediately joined him. And it felt good, after all this time to laugh again.

“Okay, but seriously now. When do we intend to eat?”, he suddenly asked, his stomach already growling in pain.

For that, he earned more laughter.

“Hey! I didn’t even try to be funny this time!”, he said cheekily.

________________

After some time, they had finally found a bed and breakfast led by a nice old lady who seemed happy to have some customers. She explained it wasn’t often that strangers where allowed to stay in the village. And if they were, The Hokage made sure they had somewhere to stay.

They didn’t ask why she thought it a good idea to have a bed and breakfast if it didn’t was profitable at all.

After everything was said and done, and after the old lady had assured them it was alright for her if they paid with the coins they had, they made their way searching for a good place to eat.

Unfortunately for Aang, they didn’t find a single place offering vegetarian food.

“It’s as if all those people know what’s good for their mouths!”, Sokka exclaimed.

“But not for mine”, Aang said disappointed. “Nor for Momo. Am I right, buddy?”, he asked the lemur now sitting on his shoulder and pet it.

“Look!”, Katara nudged at him and pointed towards a BBQ-house. “They offer a big bowl of salad if we buy the menu of the day. And for the other days to come, we will simply buy vegetables and cook by our own. Don’t worry, Aang.”

She smiled warmly down at him. A giddy feeling spread out in him at the sight of her, and he couldn’t help himself but feel content.

“Alright. Thank you, Katara.”

Aang hoped he didn’t blush too furiously as Katara took him by hand and led him inside the restaurant.

As soon as they were in, Sokka took a deep breath and grinned from ear to ear. “I don’t know what kind of meat it is, but it smells deliciously!”

With that words he rushed to a free table and immediately snatched a menu and looked it over. The others followed him.

After a few moments, a waitress came up to them and asked for their order.

“I’m afraid we aren’t from here”, Katara said before her brother could order a whole list. “But we do have money, I’m afraid it’s foreign for you, though.”

She crammed through her purse and took out some coins. The waitress looked the coins over and eventually bit down on a golden one.

“Welcome, strangers!”, she then greeted them with a big smile on her face.

While his friends started an animated discussion, Aang couldn’t stop himself from thinking about this village and what The Hokage had said earlier. He had mentioned his people had fought for these lands. He wondered whom they had fought against.

He wondered if it were against the spirits supposedly housing here.

Suddenly, he heard a girl shout, ripping him out of his thoughts.

The girl in question had pink hair and a murderous expression on her face. Her fist hung in the air, a boy with yellow hair on the ground before her.

“Hey!”, Sokka shouted back. His mouth full with meat. When did the food arrive? “Some of us try to eat, so be quiet!”

“You say it!”, a chubby guy agreed, also having his mouth full with food.

The girl with pink hair suddenly went red and dropped her head in shame. Aang felt a wave of compassion rise within him. It surely wasn’t a good feeling being exposed in front of your friends.

“God, it’s so annoying”, another guy with ponytail and eyeliner commented. He sat at the table with the chubby boy and looked like he had just woken up.

“I don’t know about you, guys”, Sokka started, ripping another part of his spareribs. “But I feel like the two boys are my spirit animal or something.”

“Sadly, I think you’re right”, Katara agreed and shook her head.

Smiling again, Aang looked down at the salad before of him and wanted to take a bite but before he could do so, he felt eyes on him. He searched the restaurant after those eyes but found none looking. Just as he thought he had gone a little bit paranoid, he noticed a boy his age looking over at him from the other side of the street.

The boy had crimson red hair and eyes that resembled those of a panda bear.

A shiver ran down his spine.


	4. The Tales of Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone knows and remembers “The Tales of Ba Sing Se”, one of the saddest and most epic episode of Avatar. Well, I did a Konoha version out of it. I purposely left Aang out because he’ll get enough attention in the upcoming chapters ^^ plus, this chapter would have been way too long and I want to have a little balance between the single chapters...  
> Enjoy reading, friend! :)  
> And I thank everyone that left some kudos and comments!!! <3

** The Tales of Konoha **

  
His head hurt. It was the same kind of pain he had whenever he... whenever he failed as Avatar.

He had felt it before, when he had found out about the genocide of the air nomads. When he had hurt Katara with his uncontrollable firebending. A while before, when he hadn’t been able to master earthbending properly.

Now, the headache came from his lack of knowledge. He couldn’t ignore the feeling he was missing something. That something very important was right before his eyes but he was blind to it.

The Avatar side of him pulled at him, screamed at him. Told him something here wasn’t right. And only he, as The Avatar, the great bridge between spirits and humans, could do something against it.

The human side of him told him he hadn’t the time to resolve the mystery around this odd village, this new world. He had his own kind of problems and his own fight at home.

Besides, he didn’t feel welcome here at all. He felt like a criminal, being supervised all the time. He couldn’t even use his bending powers, he felt as if someone had ripped a part out of him.

“A penny for your thoughts?”, he heard a soft voice behind him.

A voice he would recognise everywhere. The voice belonging to the first face he had seen after a hundred years.

Katara looked otherworldly underneath the moonlight. Her features became sharper and softer at the same time. Her eyes looked like they had the whole galaxy inside of them. And her smile seemed to brighten his moods more than the sun could ever do.

“Today I’ve seen a boy”, he told her while she made herself comfortable beside him. Together they were sitting on a balcony with only the stars as their roof. “I felt a strange energy coming out of him. It wasn’t quite human, I think.”

“Are you suggesting he might be one of the spirits that were supposed to be here?”, Katara asked curiously.

“I... I don’t know”, Aang admitted. “But I don’t think so. He also felt human, you know? And what’s really, really strange is that I have this feeling since we’ve set foot on this lands. The feeling only increased the moment... I don’t know. Maybe even since the moment we’ve entered that BBQ-house.”

“The boy was in there?”, she asked.

“No, that’s what I worry about. It was like it came from several directions”, he rubbed at his face in defeat and sighed heavily.

“What if it _did_ come from several directions”, Katara started. “What if that boy wasn’t the only one with the strange aura?”

That realisation made him worry just more. Because at the same time he also realised those energies weren’t friendly ones.

And he had met evil spirits before. His earlier self had lost the love of his life to one of them. If there were more than one, he had reason to be afraid.

“Whatever you decide to do, Aang”, Katara said softly. “It will be the right choice.”

Her hand on his shoulder made him relax a little more. Something he desperately needed lately.

______________

**Naruto’s Day**

His frog-purse seemed obese. He could only imagine how much money he had in there. Naruto grinned, happy all those months he had saved his money would finally pay off.

“I will buy the best kunais in the village! Sakura will finally fall in love with me when she sees I’m so much stronger than Sasuke!”, he said to himself and his smile only spread more on his face, if that was even possible.

He happily strolled through the village, his arms behind the back of his head and his eyes closed so he could enjoy his daydream some more.

In his head, Sakura gets heart-eyes the moment she notices his brand new kunais, totally ignoring Sasuke. In his head, Sasuke pouts and eventually gives in and admits he’d always thought Naruto was so much cooler than himself.

The blond snickered.

In his head, Sasuke says he admires Naruto and begs him to be his friend even though he knows Naruto doesn’t have that much time because everyone already wants to be friends with him.

In his head, things worked that way.

But this wasn’t his head, this was reality.

And life made sure he would be reminded of that fact the hard way.

The first thing the ninja saw when he opened his eyes again were two birds sitting in a nest. One of them was bigger and apparently the mother because she fed the much smaller bird.

For a second, Naruto imagined himself to be the baby bird. Just sitting in his comfy home and waiting for his mom to come back to him and care for him.

But he wasn’t a bird, and nobody would wait for him when he would come home.

He was a ninja, and a ninjas needed sharp knives to win battles.

Concentrating again on his mission for the day, he continued his walk.

He didn’t know why, but the images of that guy from yesterday came to his mind again. He had told Sakura to be quiet and surprisingly, the girl did as asked.

Maybe it was because he was so much older than them.

_“Oh my, he does look cute when he’s not stuffing his mouth with so much food”, Ino had said._

_“Aren’t you into Sasuke, like the rest of the girls?”, Shikamaru had asked, always wearing that boring expression of his._

Of course, Naruto knew.

Everyone liked Sasuke. Every girl was in love with Sasuke as if he were the sexiest boy alive.

He looked average, at best.

Sasuke here, Sasuke there. Sasuke can do that, Sasuke can do better. Everybody wanted Sasuke. But Sasuke didn’t want anybody.

_“Maybe a little bit”, Sakura had admitted and became even redder._

Strangely, Naruto hadn’t felt that wave of jealousy he usually got whenever he was reminded of Sakura’s feelings for Sasuke.

Maybe it was because in that very moment he had been too occupied studying the bald guy sitting at the table with the tanned dude.

Maybe it was crazy for him to think so, but suddenly he had felt at peace, just looking at the tattooed guy. As if some inner storm within him had finally stopped. As if his presence alone could calm an upcoming hurricane.

He had felt at ease. Every unbalanced thing inside his mind, inside his whole being, had found its balance. It felt like his positive and peaceful energy had spread itself in the room. It had been a soothing feeling, like the hand of sensei Iruka whenever he ruffled Naruto’s hair.

The ninja shook his head frantically. He had to stop thinking about it or else he would fall into this trance again.

He stopped right before the store. Inside were various weapons, everything the heart of a ninja ever wanted to possess. Only the men that had the necessary money for the luxuries in there entered the shop. And today, he would be one of them.

He made to get inside but got angrily pulled by the shoulder by a big bearded man with a strict face. The man smoked a cigarette, took it out of his mouth and blowed the smoke right into his face.

“Where do you think you’re going, you little bastard?”

Naruto already expected something like that. He didn’t blame the man right away, he didn’t look like someone who could afford something from there right away. However, he did feel the familiar rage rise inside of him. He wasn’t the most patient human being, after all.

“Don’t worry, bulky man. I have the money right here. I won’t steal anything!”, Naruto gritted his teeth and showed the man his full purse.

The man didn’t as much as at his money, though.

Suddenly, Naruto saw the look on the man’s face. The look everyone in the village gave him. Full of hatred, despise, and disgust.

“You misunderstood me, brat”, he spat. “I don’t want someone like you putting a foot in my store or else I’ll show you what those kunais are here for. You understand? Now leave, and never come back.”

“I just want to buy something!”, Naruto insisted. “What’s wrong with that! See, I’m a ninja!” He pointed at the headband he was so proud of.

The man raised his hand and beat the blond on his head.

“Fuck off!”, he shouted again.

Naruto looked him dead in the eye, before he eventually broke the contact and took his leave.

“Someday I’m gonna become Hokage”, Naruto grumbled. “And you’ll regret it treating me this way.”

When he looked up, several people were stealing glances his way. Eyes that were all the same. Not one of the differed from the other.

Hatred. Despise. Disgust.

Those eyes nearly drowned him. He felt so little, not like a ninja anymore but like a boy.

He ran away. Ran as fast as his legs allowed him.

Ran away at home where nobody was waiting for him.

And where no friend would check on him to ask if everything was alright.

______________

**Sokka’s & Shikamaru’s Day**

If Sokka was totally honest with himself, he had no idea where he was. His previous plan has been to go and buy a map of this village but he got lost searching for one. The irony.

Apparently, the people didn’t find it necessary to have a map for their village. At least not one they were able to buy. Then, he actually thought about searching for a library but quickly threw this thought away.

The last time they had visited a library, things didn’t go as planned. He was sure he would never enter a library in his life ever again.

For that, the universe, not that he believed in this kind of nonsense, seemed to punish him for his stubbornness. Sokka preferred the term will power even though his sister told him otherwise, and made him get lost.

He wasn’t in the middle of the forest or something, he still was between a bunch of houses. But they all looked the same, they looked colourful and dumb. One couldn’t possibly track their way back down if they weren’t familiar with the village.

He sighed dramatically and threw his hands up in the air. He wanted to shout and ask the sun and the clouds why it always had to be him to suffer.

When he calmed down a bit, he again tried to analyse his surroundings. And this time, instead of going mad, he actually saw something, or better someone, that made his hopes sparkle up.

It was the cool guy from yesterday sitting on his porch. Surely, he would remember Sokka and help him find his way back to that BBQ-house. From there, it would be easy to get to their mansion.

With confident strides, he made his way to the boy. Just as he wanted to speak to him, he noticed the game board on the table before of him. Opposite of him was a man with tanned skin just like Sokkas, and he had something unbeknownst to him between his lips.

When he noticed Sokka approaching, he put his finger before his mouth, signalising for Sokka to be quiet. Then, he pointed at his opponent.

The cool guy from yesterday had his eyes closed. Sokka would have believed him to be asleep, but his brows were furrowed and his hands were crossed in a funny position.

A few seconds passed, and Sokka thought the guy must have actually fallen asleep or something, but then he opened his eyes and moved a piece on the board.

“You won, Shikamaru”, the older man observed, not sounding surprised.

“Hm”, was the only thing Shikamaru replied.

That game had a similarity with _pai sho_.

“What’s the name of this?”, Sokka asked.

The cool guy, Shikamaru, looked his way as if he hadn’t noticed him until now. A brow nearly touched his hairline.

“Can I help you?”, he asked.

“Well, yes”, Sokka said. “But first I want to know this game’s name. It looks strategically, it looks pretty great!”

Shikamaru yawned. He put his head into his fist and half closed his eyes again.

“It’s called chess”, Shikamaru explained. “The one that can’t protect his queen loses.”

“Ohhh!”, Sokka exclaimed full of excitement. “Hey, I think I like it! Wanna play a round?”

The older man started to laugh. “You have some nerves, boy. But I’m afraid nobody can win against Shikamaru. So, if you’re pride is easily hurt, I wouldn’t do it.”

“My pride is alright, thank you”, Sokka claimed. “Besides, I failed a princess once. I wouldn’t dare to lose a queen this time.”

Shikamaru looked at him bored and confused at the same time. How someone could master it so perfectly, Sokka didn’t know.

“If you insist”, Shikamaru gave in. “But don’t think I’ll take it easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t accept easy!”

The man, called sensei Asuma, explained Sokka the functions of every chess piece. He found him to be really nice but the thing between his lips smelled gross.

“Please take it out”, Sokka pleaded after some time. “No wonder Aang thinks the air here is full of pollution.”

Sensei Asuma only grinned, but then actually took it out. “You’re the first to complain about it loudly.”

“Well, I’m pretty brave, you know”, Sokka responded and wiggled with his eyebrows. “The bravest in my village back home, actually. And that’s not even a lie!”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “You remind me of Naruto. That’s kind of annoying”, he commented.

“Why? Is he also the strongest here?”

“No”, Shikamaru said, a smile playing around his lips. “But he, too, sticks his head too high up in the clouds.”

“You wound me”, Sokka said. “I’ll make sure to beat you in this strategical game of yours. You have the bad luck to play against me. My friends call me the-idea-guy. And that’s not without any reason.”

“We will see”, was the only thing Shikamaru said before he started the game.

Asuma had made himself comfortable on the floor beside them. Of course, that new boy wouldn’t win but something told him he wouldn’t make it that easy for Shikamaru either. He did look concentrated and ambitious enough with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his brows furrowed.

And soon his thoughts proved themselves to be true.

The boy was good. Surprisingly good. Shikamaru made longer pauses between his every move. Gone was his bored expression, totally replaced by a concentrated one.

At that, Asuma actually leaned forward. Nobody had managed that kind of thing before. He even forgot about the cigarette being in his hand and no longer in his mouth and so when he wanted to have a pull, his lips closed around nothing and his lungs only received fresh air.

Every time Shikamaru seemed to make the final move, his counterpart found a way to prolong the game a little bit more, and that within seconds. Compared to his student, the foreign boy didn’t even make a serious pose while thinking, he only scratched at his nonexistent beard and pressed his lips tightly together. He looked like one of the little kids that loved playing detective.

Asuma had to remind himself that a shinobi should never underestimate their opponent because of their looks.

Time passed by, both boys fully absorbed in their game. Asuma noticed that with every passing second, Shikamaru grew to appreciate his opponent more and more.

But like he had foreseen, Shikamaru did win the game.

“What a shame”, the tanned boy pouted. “And I thought I had you for a moment.”

Shikamaru looked him over with a new appraising glint in his eyes. “You _did_ have me for a moment, you know. You were a worthy opponent.”

The boy opposite of him grinned cheekily at the compliment.

“Oh man! Imagine what we, two strategical geniuses, could do! Our plans would be flawless!”, he raved. “We would be invincible.”

 _What a funny guy_ , Asuma thought. _But he’s not wrong, though. If Shikamaru would stop being so lazy and the two of them would actually work together..._

“You seem like an eager young man, with the needed intelligence and motivation”, Asuma observed. “Why aren’t you a ninja?”

“How do you know?”, Sokka asked.

The man pointed at his headband and then at the one Shikamaru wore. “You don’t have one.”

“That’s what the headbands are there for!”, Sokka noticed, his eyes growing big. He had to tell his friends about it. But first he had to find out what ninjas actually were.

“You didn’t hear about ninjas before?”, Shikamaru asked incredulous and yawned again.

“Where I come from, there’s no such thing, no”, Sokka said.

Shikamaru huffed. “Well, it would cost too much time to explain it to you then.”

Sokka wanted to disapprove but then he noticed how dark it has become. His sister and friends surely were worried for him and if Shikamaru told him the truth and it did indeed cost too much of his time to explain it to him, he would have to pass the chance. Besides, it didn’t help him in the slightest to know what ninjas were. The knowledge wouldn’t help them on their search for Appa nor in their fight against the Fire Lord.

Or how he could find his way back home.

“Tell me, my ponytail-comrade”, Sokka sheepishly asked and rubbed at his neck in discomfort. “Can you help me out?”

______________

**Sasuke’s, Katara’s, Toph’s, Sakura’s & Ino’s Day**

Sweat ran down his forehead as Sasuke threw another kunai. He never missed the bullseye, yet he didn’t feel prepared enough. If he ever wanted to be a worthy concurrence against his brother, he had to become better. On their last mission, Naruto had saved him from that boy Haku. That meant he was weaker than Naruto, the loser of the academy. No, of the whole village. Sasuke was pathetic. That way he could never avenge his clan. _Never_.

But he had made a promise. One day, the blood of his brother would stick to his hands.

He then had to admit to himself he took much too many gulps of air in a very short span of time. He needed a break, damit.

The Uchiha gathered all his kunais and made to leave the place he had found deep in the woods.

Luckily for him, there was a bench just outside the forest. He supposed The Hokage knew about the popularity of the place for ninjas and that’s why he had put the bench there in the first place. He took a sit and searched his bag for his food-box.

Just as he wanted to take a bite, he noticed two figures approaching. Hand on one of his weapon, he was ready to attack if the persons were any threat to him. Fortunately, there were only two girls. They probably just went for a walk.

“Don’t mind them, Toph”, the older one said.

The shorter girl sniffed and sunk her head with unshed tears. “I heard people call me worse. I don’t care about their words anyway.”

The girl with tanned skin then put her hand on the other girl’s shoulder and smiled down at her. “I don’t know if my opinion even matters, but I think you’re very beautiful.”

At that, the younger one actually grinned, her tears now gone. “I wish I could say the same about you, I’m blind though. But thank you, Katara.”

It wasn’t like Sasuke had never overheard a conversation between girls criticising their appearance. The girls back in the academy had done it the whole time. But he must admit, it was the first time he felt something close to sympathy. Not quite, but still.

Being hurt hurt enough by the words of others so you actually started to cry...

The image of Naruto running away crying after being picked on by the others came to his mind. But he quickly got it out of his mind.

Only **losers** cried. Showed emotions.

The taller girl with deep blue eyes then looked his way and Sasuke prepared for what was to come. She would start blushing and find a ridiculous reason to start a conversation with him. They would annoy the hell out of him.

They came nearer.

“Excuse me”, the older girl started without any tremble in her voice or something akin to happiness of being able to speak to him. “But could you please make some more space for me and my friend. You’re taking most of the bench for yourself and we would like to rest.”

Dumbfounded, Sasuke just starred at her. This was new. Why wasn’t she swooning over him? Not that he wished to, but still.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just leave”, he said in an indifferent tone.

“Better”, the shorter girl then said.

Being surprised a second time, he stopped in his tracks. He wanted to respond, but to be frankly, why should he even care. He didn’t want their attention in the first place. He should be glad they didn’t get on his nerves.

He left.

“He was pretty rude”, Katara complained and angrily put her hands on her hips. “He didn’t even say goodbye. He seemed arrogant.”

Toph snickered. “What did you expect? The people here are strange. They probably have different manners than we have.”

“At least we now have our peace-“

“Shut up, Ino! I will be the one bringing Sasuke something to eat!”

“You won’t, you bubblegum-head! I can cook better than you. Do you want to poison him?”

“Sasuke’s mine!”

“Says who!”

“Forget it”, Katara mumbled.

“I recognise the footsteps”, Toph said. “We’ve met them before.”

At first Katara thought those girls might be the ones in the kitty-masks but then she saw the pink head of one of them. It was the same girl as yesterday. Man, she sure had a loud voice.

“Excuse me!”, she interrupted. “Could you please lower your voices? We’re surrounded by nature, you’re scaring the animals.”

Aang would be proud of her.

The two younger girls actually stopped fighting and looked her way. Their expressions were mutually confused at being spoken to.

“If you knew the reason behind our fight, you would understand”, the one with yellow hair said.

“I can’t wait hearing more about it”, Toph commented, her tone full of irony.

“We’re fighting for a **boy** ”, the one with pink hair explained. “I had the idea to bring him some food because he exercised the whole day, but then Ino...” She pointed at the girl beside her. “Simply stole my idea!”

“It wasn’t your idea! Your forehead is so big but obviously no brain is inside of it!”, Ino shouted.

They were about to start yet another fight when Toph interfered first.

“What does her forehead have to do with this?”, she complained. “Plus, you can’t tell me you think he will fall head over hells for one of you simply because you give him food.”

The two of them tried to argue, to come up with some explanation because deeply down they knew they wooed Sasuke just the right way.

“Toph’s right”, Katara agreed. “If a boy really likes you, he will always pick you. It won’t matter what other girls will try to do. So stop fighting each other, it’s silly. You simply hate each other because you accidentally like the same guy?”

Both girls looked at one another. “Yes.”

Toph started to laugh so hard, Katara had to nudge her into her ribs to stop.

“How sad is that?”, Toph laughed some more. But she had to stop, her stomach started to hurt after all.

“But why?”, Katara asked pitiful. “Hating someone for his feelings is wrong.”

Silence. While the two girls had looked offended at the beginning, they now started to look guilty. Each of them glanced to the other whenever they thought nobody was looking.

“I would never fight you for a boy”, Katara whispered to Toph.

Slowly but surely, Toph intervened her fingers with Katara’s. An easy smile was on her lips.

“I wouldn’t fight you either.”

______________

**Zuko’s Day, Ba Sing Se**

Her lips on his lips felt like a hot burn. And he was familiar with burns. He put his hands gently but at the same time also forcefully on her shoulders and pushed her away.

“I can’t”, he said and took his leave without looking back.

He couldn’t. It was impossible. For a moment, when she had first initiated the kiss and then actually did it, he had felt like a normal teenage boy who had his first kiss on a date. He had felt so normal and carefree.

But he couldn’t give in to that fantasy. Waking up from it would only hurt immensely. Better he never forgot who he were.

Making his way back to their new house, he suddenly heard some whispers in the dark. His curiosity got the upper hand and he used the shadows as his ally to hide away.

“Yes, it surely belongs to The Avatar”, a man confirmed. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes. It’s a sky bison, the last of his species.”

As soon as The Avatar was mentioned, Zuko’s pulse started to pick up. He hadn’t thought about him for some time now. He had started to think his uncle was right and he may be one of the persons who enjoyed a simple life.

But hearing that name again brought back some memories and his head started to hurt again. Anger and pain welled themselves up inside of him. Feelings he directed at The Avatar because otherwise he might direct them towards himself.

“And where’s The Avatar?”, another voice asked.

A question he had asked himself a thousand times for the past three years.

“We don’t know”, the first voice said. “He wasn’t with his bison. We found him in a circus and immediately bought him. We heard The Avatar’s desperately looking for his animal. When he comes for it, we have the opportunity to catch him.”

“Is it wise to want to fight against The Avatar? Isn’t he, like, the most powerful bender? What if he directs his whole rage at us?”

“Yes, that’s why we will use our whole forces against him when it comes to a battle”, the first man answered. “We have to risk it. For the peace of Ba Sing Se.”

“For the peace!”

Zuko couldn’t believe his ears. If he still were the old Zuko, he would have thanked the gods that some imbeciles already did their work for him and he simply had to wait for The Avatar to show up. If he were the old Zuko, he-

But he wasn’t anymore. He wasn’t Prince Zuko, nowadays he sold tea.

And he didn’t want to become his older self. Did he?

His whole body trembled. It was as if a fight had taken place inside of him. Now, he didn’t know which side to pick.

The chance was there, much nearer than before, to get his honour back.

He had to find uncle and tell him about the bison.

When he passed through the door, he expected his uncle to be there and to ask him about his date, but he wasn’t. Zuko remembered his uncle had mentioned there was a beautiful tree somewhere high on a meadow. He had planed to go there today and because he couldn’t wait for his uncle to come back on his own, he went to him instead.

His uncle was right. The sight was indeed beautiful. From that high up, they could still see the sun slowly going down, making the sky look ethereal.

When he saw the big tree, he strolled in that direction until the person he searched for came into sight. There was his uncle, sitting on the gras with haunched shoulders. He wanted to make himself noticeable, but then he heard his uncle’s broken voice.

_“... Happy birthday, my son. If only I could have helped you.”_

Zuko instantly stopped in his tracks. He wanted to punch himself. Of course, he knew what day it was. It probably was the most important day in his uncle’s life and he had forgotten it. Too absorbed into his own problems.

He wanted to turn around and leave, leaving his uncle the privacy and peace he deserved.

Though a singing voice stopped him from doing so.

_“... leaves from the vine, falling so slow...”_

Zuko knew his uncle was old, but in that moment he sounded like he had aged a hundred years more. He had never seen his uncle anything else than happy, calm and patient.

For the first time Zuko finally realised his uncle had hid all his negative feelings from him. To protect him. Because all his life, Zuko had only received negative feelings from his father. Something his uncle wanted to spare him from.

He dared a glance at the picture his uncle was looking at. There he saw his cousin’s face and a message attached to it that supposedly was sent to his uncle all those years ago:

_To general Iroh,  
see you after we win the war. _  
_ Your loyal son,  
Lu Ten.  _

_“... soldier boy, come marching home._

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home.”_

The moment he heard his uncle’s sobs was the moment his heart broke into a million pieces. A pain he had not believed possible took hold of him and nearly forced him to his knees.

In that moment Zuko realised something more. His uncle’s words from long ago came into his mind. He had told Zuko about how he saw him as his own son, a son he had lost but found again in Zuko.

Uncle, his only father figure he had known his whole life.

The only person that really cared about him and his wellbeing. And the only person that had always assured him he had never lost his honour in his eyes.

Even though Zuko must have contributed a lot to his pain, he had never given him up.

Zuko had shouted at him. Questioned his position and his dreams. And oh, how much he regretted it right now.

All this time he had been blinded. Blinded by the false love of a man sitting on the throne, always chasing his approval. But that wasn’t right, that was toxic. No kid should ever chase after the love of their parents. They should simply get it. Just like he had gotten it from his uncle.

He would make things alright. He swore he would make his uncle happy. He would make him proud. Show him he wasn’t like his father, and that he resembled his uncle more.

For that, he had to give up chasing The Avatar.

More so, he would become his firebending-teacher.


	5. Ninjas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsurprisingly, English isn’t my first language. But it doesn’t matter nor is it an excuse. So whenever I read my previous chapters, I kind of get mad at myself because I know I would have expressed myself better in my mother tongue. Therefore, the chapters didn’t have the quality I really expected, and you actually deserved.  
> That’s why I’ll kick myself in the ass and put much more effort than before. But that also means that you’ll have to wait a little bit longer for each chapter to come out. I thank you for your endurance with me and that you still read this story!!! ^_^  
> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos. They give me life!!! <333

** Ninjas **

_  
Naruto ran as fast as he could. His legs slowly but surely buckled before him, being already overused. He didn’t know how much time has passed, he only knew it must have been hours, if not days. The sky above him changed continuously. Sometimes, when he looked up, he was welcomed by the shining sun that threatened to burn him alive. Sometimes, he only saw the moon and the stars but strangely, the moon was actually a woman. She had the beautiful face of a young goddess with satin white hair and icy blue eyes. She looked sympathetically down at him, as if she could feel his pain but it wasn’t in her powers to help him somehow._

_He swore. He wanted to stop running but his body didn’t comply. It was like he was no longer the master of his own._

_“_ You aren’t, you dumb little child. You never were, with me chained into your body. Stripped of all my freedom and power _.” At the sound of that ghostly voice he got goosebumps._

_He looked around, but nobody was around him. He was all alone._

_Alone, alone, alone..._

_His steps echoed through the forest so loudly as if he were in a cave. Out of the blue, several people appeared beside him. But they didn’t cheer him on, they didn’t try to help him, they didn’t do anything expect for looking down at him with hateful eyes. One of them spit on him and they all started to laugh at him._

_“What did I ever do to you to **hate** me like that?!”, he yelled but their laughter only increased with his growing frustration. As if it was funny to see him upset, all alone on his own._

_Before he knew it, he was surrounded by red. A crimson chakra caught up with him from behind and when he turned his head, he glanced upon the monster that was supposed to be sealed inside of him. The nine-tailed fox._

_Its fangs were enormous and terrifying the moment the beast started to grin upon him. They both knew Naruto could never escape him, he would lose this race. The monster stretched his claws after him and Naruto prepared himself to be enveloped by them and die painfully. But before the beast could actually catch him, it abruptly stopped in its tracks, its eyes full of fear before it lowered them in submission._

_Naruto was afraid to look before him, not knowing what was apparently so terrifying even a demon couldn’t fight against it. But when he diverted his gaze from the fox and directed them ahead, he didn’t see anything scary. On contrary, he suddenly felt safe; and finally stopped running. There was a bright light shining through the whole area, it was warm and full of peace. The light made all the bad people disappear._

_Miraculously, there was a boy inside the light. No. He wasn’t just in it. He was the source of it._

_Naruto tried to have a look at him, to find out more about him and who he was, but he shone so brightly Naruto got blinded._

The sun shone upon him and forced him to awake from his slumber. Naruto could swear he almost became blind by the shear force of it even though his eyes were closed. With a long groan he reluctantly opened them, immediately protecting himself from his too sunny room with an arm above his eyes.

“What a strange dream”, he murmured and sat up, being well aware his hair was probably mused and he himself still too sleepy to care.

Then the dream came back to his mind and he had to rub at his eyes in frustration. He knew, being the host of the nine-tailed demon, all people despised him. But no nightmare had let him out of breath before, no nightmare had felt so raw and real. It was as if it wasn’t a dream at all.

In a fit full of rage, he picked his pillow and threw it on the floor. “I hate you!”, he shouted at the monster inside of him. _Silence_.

Naruto groaned. But then the last detail of his dream crept up in his memory again, managing to calm his angry heart. Naruto had to close his eyes. He had to, had to... had to chase this feeling full of bliss. But as fast as it had come, it was gone at least as quickly.

Not being one to pound about things much too long than necessary, Naruto left the bed. He leisurely made himself some breakfast and changed clothes. Today he wanted to go training. He just desperately hoped he wouldn’t run into Sasuke again. It was his training place after all, he had found it way before that Uchiha bastard.

He put his shoes on, grabbed the keys and left his apartment. The moment he was out, he was hit with the noises going on in the village. Deciding he didn’t need any of that, he decided to take a shortcut. It was a mistake, of course. Because he was Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki was haunted by bad luck.

As fate would have it, he was already awaited by Konohamaru and two of his odd friends. “Hello, boss! Where were you all this time? Are you ready to play ninja with us today?!” The headstrong and annoying boy shot one question after another and didn’t even let Naruto respond.

“I can’t”, he excused himself, not at all sorry. “I have to train. I had a mission and now I need to train harder, to become better.” Better than _Haku_. And Sasuke.

The boy didn’t let go that easily, his friends always holding his back, claiming he had promised them to play with them. And a real ninja, they reasoned, always kept his promise.

“What does ‘playing ninja’ even entail?” Recognising Sakura’s voice, Naruto turned around, being welcomed by her presence.

“Sakura!”, he shouted and rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. Damit, he wanted to appear cool before her, and now she had caught him hanging out with some silly children.

Konohamuru looked her up and down, apparently noticing Naruto’s infatuation with her and started to smirk wickedly. “Is that your girlfriend, boss?”

Not wanting to let the children know he didn’t have a girlfriend yet, he just kept smiling; not denying the claims at all. He didn’t find it being a problem, but obviously Sakura did. She got all mad, fuming with anger, and punched Naruto in the face for spreading lies about their supposed relationship. That got Naruto flying to the ground, his face already starting to swell.

Apparently, that got a shock out of Konohamaru and his friends and while the boy checked on Naruto if he was alright, his two other friends started to call Sakura names. “What kind of girlfriend does that!”, they shouted. “What a cow!”

Sakura, who had actually took her leave, stopped midway. Full of horror, the kids turned ashen as they perceived the furious expression on her face.

“Run!”, Naruto exclaimed. The kids didn’t need to be told twice. They took their legs in hand and sprinted away. Though something happened that even got Sakura regretting it later. Moegi, the girl, straight up ran into a guy with a severe expression, intimidating tattoos on his face and a foreign headband.

“There, there. What do we have here?”, Kankuro asked as he picked the girl by the shoulders.

_______________

“I hope you enjoy it!”, Aang said as he sat himself at the table.

The whole morning he did nothing but prepare a delicious vegetarian breakfast for his friends, Momo happily helping him out in the kitchen. The breakfast was Aang’s way to say thank you for the people who had followed and supported him no matter what. He still felt guilty for the shock they had endured two days ago, being tied down and humiliated in a way no one deserved. He wanted them to feel more at ease, to signalise he was there for them and wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

He knew that during those last days before they got to this village he had been a terrible friend. Always being in a sour mode, he just hadn’t felt like joking. He would make up for that. He already lost a friend, he wouldn’t lose more.

“I see, no meat”, Sokka remarked with a sad tone.

Katara pinched her brother in the arm and made him yelp. “Be grateful for the food and effort Aang put for us.”

Aang smiled up at her in gratitude.

For the remainder of the meal, they partially stayed quiet at first. After some time, Sokka tasted the waters and told a joke. Receiving the feedback he desired, he went on. The atmosphere lightened itself with every passing second. That’s what Aang loved about his friends. They were always so easygoing, always picking up on the mood and making the best out of it.

But even though they were laughing for a few seconds, nobody could really forget where they were, and why they were here.

After the meal, Aang felt it was his responsibility to break the light mode and to direct the subject to a more serious topic even though he hated it. He hated serious and he hated behaving all adult-like. It just wasn’t him, he always preferred playing and joking over that. He was a kid after all. But because it was him who got them here in the first place, he had to leave his comfort zone.

“About Appa”, he started. His friends looked to him, their stance growing serious too. “Did you find something useful yesterday?”

They all exchanged glances, suddenly looking sheepish. Aang wasn’t even mad. He already expected it. Plus, he couldn’t actually expect them to go and work on their first day here in this strange village with its... inhabitants. They deserved the break they probably took.

“I got caught up playing chess all day”, Sokka confessed.

“Toph and I got a lady’s day off”, Katara added. They looked so guilty, Aang felt his heart tightening in his chest.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about”, he comforted, plastering a smile on his face. “It’s alright to enjoy the day. I only ask of you to be more consequent this upcoming days, please.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“I think we’re on safer grounds if we stay together”, Sokka commented. “We’re still spied on, that’s really frightening. Besides, it’s like every second person in this village is a ninja.”

“Ninja?”, they all asked in unison. Sokka had already expected this reaction, feeling very smugly to be the one to teach them something they didn’t know.

He put an arm under his chin and started to explain it in a tone with a touch of haughtiness. “They are fighters, I was told.” As his friends continued starring at him, obviously waiting for the rest to come, he had to give in, his smugness already gone. “That’s it. I don’t know more. Apparently, fighters are marked by their headbands for everyone to see. A little silly if you ask me but whatever.”

“But everyone can fight if they want to”, Toph remarked, her arms crossed. “Or do you mean they are kind of like the guards we have met before?”

Sokka shrugged. “That might be. But I think not every one of them actually gets to be that murderous and wear those kitty-masks at the same time. It’s like they are categorised or something.”

“What makes you think that?”, his sister asked, twin eyes looking back at his own.

“It’s kind of obvious”, he stated. “I mean, we went through the streets and there were people that wore a headband and they looked quite friendly.” He thought of Shikamaru and how the boy had helped him find his way back home just yesterday, and he had worn one of those things. “Others were more experienced, like the older ones; and others might be just in, I don’t know, training? They look too young to actually be able to fight properly.”

At that, Aang perked up. His face all sinister when he asked. “ _How young?”_

Surprised but not at all terrified of his friend’s mood, Sokka responded. “Your age, maybe?”

Aang looked pained and shook his head, as if he was greatly disappointed.

“I don’t understand”, Sokka confessed.

“Children my age normally attend _school_ when they are in such a big village, Sokka”, he complied. “And as you have said, they are probably in training. They are trained, at school.”

Katara gasped horrified. “You don’t really think they teach children how to fight in a military, as a guard or as an...” The last word she let out in a whisper. “... _assassin_?”

“That would make them the perfect warriors”, Sokka concluded. “I’m impressed. No wonder those guys in the woods were that good. That’s bad. That would make the people here much crueler than the Fire Nation. Even they wouldn’t raise an army at such a young age.”

“How dare they”, Aang murmured painfully. “Forcing young children to fight, to take responsibility...” Memories that still haunted him to this day flashed up before his eyes like a lightning strike. The monks telling him he had to master the four elements now, his friends who refused to play with him any longer, and the storm that stole one hundred years of his life.

Katara moved to sit beside him and took him in her arms. He put his head on her shoulder and took some breaths to compose himself. At least nowadays he knew he had an anchor during a stormy night.

“That means we are facing professionals”, Toph added. “We mustn’t underestimate them. Especially not after they had shown how ready they were to draw blood.”

At the reminder, Aang casually touched his neck where he had put on a bandage. The touch made him flinch a little, the injury not yet healed. He was sure, he would remember this horrifying moment until the end of his days.

It wasn’t like he never was in this position before. He remembered the day the blue spirit, aka Zuko, had put two swords at his throat in order to get them both out of Zhao’s captivity. But back then, Zuko _hadn’t even touched him_ properly, let alone _hurt_ him.

“We don’t know what kind of tricks they learn at their little murder school of theirs-“, Sokka said and promptly got interrupted by a bewilderment Aang.

“Wait! You don’t really think they, they... _take lives_ at such a young age, do you?” He didn’t sound sure himself but the mere thought was totally absurd.

Sokka didn’t say anything; and that said everything itself. Aang gritted his teeth, ready to storm into the Hokage’s office and demand answers. Just take his glider and fly there within seconds-

“I don’t want to say anything that destroys the atmosphere any further”, Toph clicked with her tongue. “But I doubt it’s our duty to change their rules and way to live. We don’t know since how many years this people are like this, their problems lie deep in their roots where nobody has any access to. We came here to search for Appa alone.”

“But-“, Katara wanted to say but her brother held a hand up. “No, Katara. Toph’s right. If we want to help this people, and we don’t even know if they need our help at all because nobody seems to mind living that way, then we have to do it after the war. Now, it’s our mission to search for our giant bison, find a firebending teacher for Aang, and, last but not least and we mustn’t forget this little task, invade the Fire Nation.”

A tense silence spread in the room. Nobody like what was ahead of them, but they all knew there was no other option either. The fact of being powerless made Aang feel useless as an Avatar.

“Besides, maybe it’s not that bad if they’re, you know, skilled fighters”, Sokka carefully began. “We could get them fight alongside us-“

“No”, Aang interrupted. “I don’t agree with their morals. I won’t let them anywhere near our part of the lands.”

Sokka held his mouth shut. To be honest, he kind of hoped Aang would be against it because those guys had caused him some goosebumps. But he at least had wanted to propose the idea.

His bald friend then abruptly stood up. A determined look on his face. “Let’s examine this village properly.”

____________

It wasn’t that Katara had any prejudices towards anybody, well, at least she tried. She knew firsthand how it felt being the victim of it. A lot of people thought of the southern water tribe as kind of primitive just because they didn’t have laws written on a paper and because they didn’t surpass the number of fifty people...

That’s why she really, really tried to be open minded and to never judge a book by its cover. But she caught herself more than once flinching away from men and women who wore a headband, now she knew what they were there for. Too fresh where the images of their arrest the day before. Even though those people had a smile plastered on their faces or even carried a baby in their arms, she couldn’t stop her heart from hammering in her chest. She was grateful her friends and brother were by her side, at least that way she didn’t feel that helpless.

When she took ahold of her brother’s arm, he didn’t say anything and for that she was grateful. She didn’t need to be mocked by right now.

“I wonder what those big faces are there for”, Sokka wondered aloud.

They all looked in the direction of where he was pointing at with his finger and indeed, there were four giant faces made of stone on top of a mountain.

“They look scary”, Katara commented.

“They look as if they are watching over the village”, Aang corrected. “Maybe that’s exactly what they are there for. To protect the village from any harm.”

“You think they are some kind of statues of four spirits?”, Katara asked curiously. That would make sense. It wouldn’t be the first time they would encounter statues representing the guardian spirits of the respective village.

“Quite possible.“

“You said there is a mountain”, Toph said. “It sounds like a good place for me to hide something.”

They didn’t need to be told twice, they all understood what Toph was getting at. Hopefully they could get close enough to the mountain so Toph could feel whether or not there really was something. Plus, they prayed the spies put on them didn’t find their route much too doubtful.

As they got nearer, always trying to look casual, they noticed the way those streets actually resembled a labyrinth. The fences at the side of the roads prevented anybody from looking across from them, it was maddening. As they finally encountered an open area, they haltered in their steps.

“Is that...?”, Sokka murmured.

“Yes, I think so”, Aang confirmed. He didn’t just think it, he knew it. It was written above the entrance: **Academy**.

He didn’t wait on his friends but stepped forward and approached the big white and orange building, his friends right behind him.

They passed a lonely swing that was attached to a enormous tree. Far and wide there didn’t seem to be any other swings, slides or sandpits, meaning it wasn’t really a playing ground.

Sokka wrinkled his nose. “Why does this place smell like _sadness and sorrow_?”

Suddenly they heard a high pitched voice scream. They all immediately got alarmed and rushed to the source of that sound. But it wasn’t that easy, they had to go away from that school and go back through the labyrinth like ways. If Toph wouldn’t have been by their side, they would have gotten lost.

When they turned the corner, they were faced with a little girl with orange hair being held up by her collar by a much older boy with scary tattoos plastered on his face. He looked like he would punch her any moment know. Aang saw red. He wanted to step up but Sokka held him back.

“Look, they all wear headbands.” The two were, in fact, surrounded by more children with headbands. All looked like they were ready to fight any moment now.

“But we can’t just sit here and leave her to her fate!”, Aang argued. He noticed the way an older pink haired girl actually trembled, in fear. Headband or not, they were still humans with emotions and weaknesses.

Sokka sighed in long despair. “Why, just why exactly should we interfere in their fight? Those kids are your age and look deadlier than me.”

Toph crossed her arms and grinned spitefully. “It’s not that hard to surpass you.“

“Because we are the good ones”, Aang reminded him and smiled encouraging up to his friend.

Just as he made to reveal himself to the others, a boy with red hair appeared behind the one holding the girl. Aang recognised him in an instant, he wouldn’t ever forget those green eyes that had looked at him once. Eyes that were locked with his own this very moment, again.

____________

Zuko waited for his uncle on the floor, a pot of tea ready for them to drink. When his uncle finally got back home, Zuko tensed. His next words would surprise his uncle and to be honest, he didn’t know how he would react. He was afraid.

“I made you some tea, uncle”, he said and put him some in a cup.

His uncle took place on the floor beside him and smiled warmly down at the tea being showed in his hands. “It smells good, thank you, Prince Zuko.”

His uncle took a sip and then put the cup aside, just continuing staring down at his nephew. He could tell he was nervous, Zuko rarely made tea on his own. The young man used to have the habit to avoid eye contact wherever he was afraid of saying something aloud. Iroh didn’t like seeing his nephew in this state, and surely not because of _him_ of all people.

“Prince Zuko, it’s all right”, he encouraged.

His nephew raised his eyes, a new flame starting to flicker back in them. “The Avatar‘s bison is in Ba Sing Se.”

Iroh had to close his eyes in disappointment. He had knew it wouldn’t be easy for Zuko to change. He became more and more afraid his nephew might lose his path, became blind and give in to the hatred he inherited from their family.

“I want to find it and get him back to the Avatar.”

Iroh opened his eyes again in disbelief. He didn’t dare to hope, but he couldn’t do anything against the rising relief inside of him. It wasn’t possible that Zuko had meant what he thought, but still. There was this little chance.

“And why is that so?”, he asked, hoping Zuko wouldn’t say anything along the lines: _so I can set him in a trap._

“I...” His nephew took a few long breaths, visibly having a fight within himself. “My father doesn’t love me, does he?”

Iroh stayed quite. His mouth didn’t dare to say aloud the words that would hurt his nephew the most.

“But you do”, Zuko then surprisingly said.

“ _Of course_ ”, Iroh confirmed in an instant, without second thought.

Zuko then smiled. His heart felt full and his body light. He had the feeling as if he didn’t carry the world on his shoulders anymore. His chest hurt, but in a good kind of way. Because it was flooded with so much warmth.

He moved and knelt before his uncle, the forehead pressed on the floor. A gesture of utter respect. “I will get you back on your throne, uncle, as the rightful Firelord”, Zuko promised.

It was as if time has stopped in its tracks. The only sounds that he heard where the pounds of his heart and the rushing blood in his veins. The position Zuko had took was one he had seen rarely in his life. It wasn’t something you did so easily, least of all when you were royalty.

He looked down in surprise, not knowing what had gotten into Zuko, but then a sober expression took ahold of him. He touched his nephews shoulder and bid him to raise his head. His voice calm and yet firmly. “I’m no Firelord, Prince Zuko. But _you_ are.”

His bewilderment and surprise must have shown on his face for his uncle smiled down at him assuringly. “I’m already too old for that task, my dear one. And deep down I’m sure it’s not my destiny to restore the fire nations honour back; to make up for the war and all the destruction we have caused; to erase our shameful past. It’s yours, it always have been.”


	6. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I hope you’re all safe and sound and healthy. The same applies to all your loved ones.  
> I wanted to update much sooner, but I have a really bothersome headache since a few days. I hope the chapter is at least good because I honestly can’t decide anymore, I’m too pumped up with medicaments. 🙃 I really intended for them to find out about jutsus and the Fire Land in this chapter, but I really couldn’t write more. But they will find out about it next chapter, I swear!  
> Again, thanks for the love! I love reading your comments, they give me so much joy ❤️ and a big thank you to everyone else who still reads this story😊

**Sand**

  
“And you think those kids are of any danger?”, Asuma asked, taking a delicious long pull of the cigarette. The end flickered red, making the cigarette smaller and smaller with every passing second. 

“I said I _thought_ ”, The Hokage corrected him. 

“But not anymore.”

“Not anymore.” 

They sat opposite each other, each of them wearing a serious expression. Well, at least Asuma tried. It was hard for him to get that smirk out of his face, especially when he had a private conversation with his father. 

“I set the ANBU on them. Admittedly, they are only spying on them since two days. But I’ll call them off already if no further inconvenience happens today.” 

Asuma rose an eyebrow, the statement of his father somewhat surprising. “Why? You love precautions.” 

“I know. But for one, we already have to deal with Sunagakure. We still don’t know what their aim is. Then, those kids are...-“ The Hokage searched for the right words, snipping with his fingers in frustration.

“Harmless? Completely uninformed about the village?”, Asuma helped out and a smug grin took place on his face. “About _anything_ , actually?”

“How do you know?” 

“I think I’ve met one of them”, Asuma said and he shook his head in disbelief, snickering at the memory of the boy with tanned skin and blue eyes. “What a funny lad. I don’t think he has the guts to harm anybody. If his friends are anything like him, we shouldn’t worry about them. Really.” 

“One admitted there’s a war going on”, his father told him. “I couldn’t find out more about it. We have no information about them or the way they live at all.” 

“But they have no idea about us either it seems.” Asuma shrugged, not seeing any problem with it if both parties were completely clueless. 

“We turned the ship they came with upside down on the search for more information. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We neither found out more about them nor of the other islands.” The Hokage closed his eyes. Right now, he couldn’t do anything beside sighing in frustration and hoping for an outcome that wouldn’t damage the village. “I just hope they dont have a key role in that war so that their people don’t start searching for them here, one by one.” 

“They? Important? Those bunch of kids?”, Asuma asked sceptically, the shear idea of it ridiculous. “What are the odds?”

_______________  
  


Gaara’s eyes locked themselves with those of Aang. The green ones flashed briefly, indicating that he had recognised him. Aang didn’t know why, but suddenly his legs wobbled and a strange, but also very powerful, force nearly knocked the air out of him. It felt as if an invisible power had tried to take ahold of him; and failed. He stood his ground. 

“Katara”, he whispered. “The strange feeling, it’s back.” 

The girl took a peek at the boy with crimson red hair. His skin was impossibly pale and his gaze rock hard. Now she understood why Aang had gotten goosebumps back then at the barbecue house. 

“He doesn’t look that friendly”, Sokka grumbled, a small part of fear creeping up his bones. “More so, why does he look like he‘d gladly start a fight with Aang?” 

Aang‘s gaze turned resolutely, his hand around his glider strengthened. “Why don’t we find out?” 

His choice was taken from him as soon as the little girl with the two braids squealed in pain. The guy with the tattoos obviously hurt her with his harsh grip. Aang saw red. He wouldn’t let him- 

He wanted to march in their direction but he didn’t go as far as taking a single step before the earth around his feet tightened, and held him back. “Wait”, Toph warned sharply. “Something’s odd about the earthbender right there.” 

“Who’s the earthbender?”, Katara asked overstrained. It was bad enough they intervened in a fight full of those ninjas, but if they were benders on top of that... 

“The one in the back”, Toph responded with a frown. “He must be carrying sand in a barrel or something. I can feel it moving.” 

“You think he prepares to attack?”, Sokka mused bitter. “Great. Just incredibly great. As if we haven’t seen enough sand the last couple of weeks.” 

He bit his tongue after realising what he had just said. He prepared to apologise - it wasn’t fair of him to bring it up. The wound of losing Appa in the desert was still fresh, especially for Aang. But the latter didn’t show any signs that he had actually listened to Sokka. One of the few times the boy was grateful for that. 

“Might be. But he lets it move in funny directions, I don’t get the point behind it. It’s as if he wants the sand to appear alive or something”, Toph retorted. 

“Why should he? Nobody can see it anyway”, Aand grumbled in confusion. “I don’t care what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves. If nobody has the bones to help someone in need, I’ll do it. It’s my job after all, no matter where the people are from.” 

He sailed away from the earth that was supposed to hold him in place and finally approached the group, making himself noticeable to all the others. He didn’t need to look back to know his friends weren’t far behind, they never were. 

With strong and determined steps, and his glider safely in his hand in cause he had to parry an attack, he passed the others standing in his way, a boy with an orange jacket and the girl with pink hair, and stopped just short before the larger boy with tattooed face. He tried to ignore the fact that he had stumbled a bit when he had gotten closer to the boy with yellow hair. It had felt electric, as if lightning has struck him. But that couldn’t be. He already got that vibe from the other one with red hair. 

_What if it did come from several directions? What if that boy wasn’t the only one with the strange aura?_ Katara’s words from two days prior echoed in his head and made it ache in excessive demand. 

Ninjas were a confusing thing. But even those words didn’t exactly explain why Aang felt bonded to them. It was too much information at once; and useless too. That wouldn’t help freeing the girl. 

“Let her go!”, he demanded while holding his glider before of him. His stance signalised everybody that he was capable to protect himself, and the girl if needed. He totally ignored the pull of an invisible hand trying to reach up to him. Why did he feel like he was standing on an unbalanced scale? 

“Yeah, let her go you weirdo!”, the boy with yellow hair and scars on his face yelled, a fist up in the air to signalise he was ready to fight everyone and everything off. 

Nobody else moved, everybody hold their breath. The winds rustled through the trees, making for an uncanny atmosphere. The eyes of the boy with the tattoos sharpened as if Aang had provoked him somehow and he was ready to show him just how ready he was to listen to him. 

“Let her go, Kankuro”, the boy with red hair said, his tone cold and commanding. While saying that, he didn’t avert his gaze from Aang. He looked him straight in the eyes, a calculating glimmer in them. Though his voice had sounded calm, Aang didn’t miss the way he swallowed, hard, an almost imperceptible but unmistakable nervous air around him. 

Aang inclined his head, not sure why a stranger should be nervous around him. He looked harmless after all, didn’t he? 

Of course, he had met a lot of people before who had looked at him in utmost respect the second they had found out he was the Avatar. They, too, had seemed a little bit nervous even though they well knew he wouldn’t harm them in any way. But this time he didn’t know at all what had caused this reaction. Nobody knew about his identity yet. 

Or were they wrong? 

Doubt creeped up in him, letting him think, deep in his mind, that perhaps they weren’t on safe grounds after all. Maybe the Fire Nation- he shook his head. He mustn’t get as paranoid as the Hokage. 

Kankuro, Aang noticed, didn’t contradict the red haired one at all. He submitted to the much shorter boy without question, and let the girl go. It was surprising, the guy had had a pretty big mouth after all. Had it something to do with the sand Toph was speaking about? 

Aang didn’t let those things deter him and plastered a smile on his face. “Thank you for your help”, he told the red haired boy. He had helped Aang, somehow, after all. At his words, Kankuro and a girl with pale yellow hair starred at him in shock. 

But he couldn’t think too much about it. The little girl had sprinted directly towards him, probably because he was the only one who had acted. She clung to his clothes and sniffled. “It’s alright”, Aang told her and looked down at her with a comforting smile while patting her head. 

Aang then raised his eyes. Everyone was staring at him, mostly in confusion, and he felt like an alien. He felt as if he had woken up from an one hundred years sleep, again. Except this time, his friends were by his side. 

He turned to the boy who had helped him. He then noticed the writing on the side of his forehead: **love**. Aang calmed down. For some unexplainable reasons, he didn’t longer perceive the bond he had felt all along as creepy. He felt warm. 

He wanted to stroll towards him but Toph grabbed the hand that wasn’t held by the little girl. “ _Don’t_. The sand inside that can whirls around angrily.” 

“What are you talking about? He looks friendly if you ignore his stern gaze, and cold tone, and... other stuff”, Aang retorted. 

Toph only pressed her lips together. 

“She’s right, Aang”, Sokka whispered only for them to hear, his eyes moving between him and the boy with the love-tattoo. “Something’s eerie about him.” 

The boy in question stepped forward, the two other ones immediately going out of his way. It was odd, but Aang couldn’t make a judgement yet.

“What’s your name?”

“Aang”, he replied and bowed down in greeting. Well, as best as he could with two girls holding his hands. 

The red haired boy regarded him with scrutinising eyes. Then, he apparently let go, turned around and wanted to leave without any further explanation.   
  
_That_ was strange. 

“Wait!”, Aang called after him. “And what’s _your_ name?”

“Gaara.” He didn’t even turn around and kept walking instead, taking the two other with him. Aang looked after him until he was out of sight. 

As soon as they were gone, it was as if the others around him had finally started to breathe again. The tension was gone. 

The saved girl smiled at him with a faint blush on her cheeks before she let him go, sprinting towards two kids who seemed her age. 

Even the pink haired girl looked at him with reddened cheeks and a bashful expression. Katara glared. Aang didn’t want to interpret too much into it.

“Gosh, boss”, one of them grumbled. “The bald guy really let you seem old. You didn’t even do anything.”

The ‘boss’ in question looked offended and was about to throw a tantrum. “I didn’t do anything?! What should I have done, they didn’t even fight! They just _talked_!”

“And that’s good”, Aang interfered with raising hands and a soothing voice. “Most times than not, fighting isn’t even necessary. A dispute can easily be solved by using words. Fights and hatred never fixed anything in the world, ever. They only caused more fights, and more hatred. It’s a never ending circle.” 

At that, the two quarrels looked his way as if he had grown two heads. “You sound too much like an old weak man, who tries to appear wise“ the older one with the orange jacket said in distrust. 

His friends, yes even Katara, might giggle at the accusations but Aang only gapped like a fish. An offended one. He put his hands on his hips. “ _Excuse you_! This is an important wisdom of the monks!“

He then saw something shining in the sun. His eyes directed themselves at the knife the boy with the yellow hair had attached to his belt. No doubt, it was the same kind that had harmed him before. The same kind the men in the kitty-masks had used. He stepped back before his brain even registered what he saw. 

“Why are you carrying it?”, he asked and did his best not to let his voice tremble. In fear, anger? He wasn’t sure. 

The latter looked at him in confusion before he understood and took it out of his belt, now holding it in his hands. “It’s for training”, he explained. 

He distantly heard Sokka gasp at the sight of the knife. But he quickly recovered and went between Aang and the boy. At least this time he would make sure that Aang wouldn’t get hurt. “Put that back! You might hurt someone with it. Aren’t you too young to practice with real blades anyway?” 

He remembered the times his father had trained with him, always giving him weapons made of wood. He wasn’t even allowed to see a real one until he turned fifteen. And that only because he had to, being the oldest in the tribe he had to protect the others. Otherwise he wouldn’t have touched a real blade until his eighteenth birthday. 

“No, he isn’t”, a nonchalant voice responded. Another guy with black hair that shone dark blue in the sunlight jumped from a tree. He too wore a headband, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his face looked unfazed. “He’s a ninja. What did you expect?” 

Sokka wanted to punch that nonchalance and arrogance out of his face but decided against it since he would do the total opposite of what Aang had told earlier. 

“Sasuke!”, the pink haired girl screamed and her face went red. 

“Why can’t _you_ jump out of a tree and look cool at the same time, boss?”, the kid with the scarf scolded. 

Katara let out a short laugh. “Are you for real?”, his sister looked that Sasuke up and down with a grimace. “Arrogance has nothing to do with coolness. Besides, he doesn’t seem like someone who had just arrived. Were you in that tree the whole time? Why didn’t you just help?” 

“Finally, a girl that hasn’t completely lost her taste”, Naruto commented full of schadenfreude and that stupid grin on his face.

“How dare you!”, the girl with pink hair exclaimed at her. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Katara. Her statement had visibly annoyed him. “It’s called strategy. Only dumb people jump in a fight without assessing their enemies first. A true shinobi knows better than that.” 

“ _Enemies_?”, Aang echoed obviously disturbed. “Who said anything about _enemies_? That’s a pretty harsh word, don’t you think?” 

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re name’s Aang, right?” He had a good look at his friend before his gaze stopped at his glider. “What did you indent to do with that? Do you use some kind of special jutsu with it?” 

Aang looked at him, now fully confused. He had learned a few new words since he had gotten here, _ninja_ being one of them, and they didn’t even seem to stop. It was as if they had a total new vocabulary than them. “What’s a jutsu?” 

_______________

Zuko made his way through the dark corridors, his uncle close to his steps. The only light he got was from the flames his uncle and he himself provided. He shouldn’t have expected anything less than pure darkness considering they were likely fifteen meters underground. 

The walls were humid and obscure but at least they weren’t narrow. The ground so slippery, they had to walk in a relentless slow pace unless they wanted to land on the floor. It looked like a big cave though the passages resembled those of a labyrinth. Zuko just prayed they didn’t have to search any longer. They already burst some cell dots open but unfortunately, no bison in sight. 

“The poor animal”, his uncle murmured, his brows knit together in pity. “I wouldn’t have survived a single day in this dreary place. I can’t imagine the pain that bison has gone through just by being here.” 

“He’ll be reunited with the Avatar soon enough, uncle”, Zuko reminded him in an unsuccessful attempt to rise his uncle’s spirts. 

For some reason, his uncle seemed to be the only person in his bloody family that possessed empathy. This, however, also meant that he got far too much of it and Zuko sometimes worried that someone would take advantage of it sooner or later. He hoped he wasn’t one of those people. 

Eventually they heard a low inhuman groan coming out of one of the passages. It should have sounded scary, but it did not. Instead, it sounded miserable, sad and afraid. Zuko didn’t have to look back at his uncle to get his confirmation that this was, with high probability, the Avatar‘s trusted companion. 

They ran in the direction they had heard the groan and came face to face with a enormous metal door that looked more stable than the ones they had encountered before. 

“Let me do this”, his uncle said and stepped forward. He closed his eyes and concentrated his whole powers into his fist where his flame grew remarkably bigger. Then, in a sudden move, he snapped his eyes open and smashed the door with one single motion. 

“Impressive”, Zuko commented and went into the room. His uncle followed with a satisfied grin on his face. 

As they got nearer they were welcomed with the sight of the flying animal they were searching for. The Avatar’s bison was chained down to the floor, not even one out of its six legs could move a single inch. The face the animal made the moment it put eyes on them would have probably broke its true owner’s heart. 

At first a glimmer of hope flashed through its eyes before it quickly turned to fear. Apparently, the bison hadn’t given up the hope that the Avatar would eventually come to its aid and rescue it. What a strong bond they must have that after all the disappointments the animal had endured, it still believed in its owner. 

The bison was completely dirty, its fur disheveled and no longer the bright white it once was. Instead, it was a depressing grey. The animal must have fought skin and nail against everyone who had put their unwanted hands on it because at some parts its wounds were visible, some of them fresh and others old. 

Zuko put a step forward, but at that the bison only tried to dodge backwards, its expression full of anxiety. The chains rattled, but they otherwise forced the animal to stay in its place. 

Zuko raised his hands in surrender. “I’m here to help you.” 

The animal only looked at him in mistrust, frantically shaking with its head. It made a pathetical attempt at letting out another groan but it only came out as a whimper. 

“I’ll bring you back to _him_. You want that, don’t you?” 

At that, the bison looked up and then managed to look even sadder. It sunk its head in defeat and started to retreat again. It was as if it had heard lies before and had given up on believing in them anymore. 

“I think it’s much too afraid of you, Prince Zuko”, his uncle said and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “Humans had put him through great pain since he had left the Avatar’s side. Let me handle that.” 

His uncle approached, a calm and warm expression on his face, one that reminded Zuko of the times he had had a tantrum and his uncle had tried to soothe him. He pulled an apple out of his sleeves and showed it to the bison. “Look what I’ve got for you.” 

The animal sniffed at the fruit and its stomach instantly started to growl. It still regarded him and his uncle in distrust but the hunger got the better of him and he opened his big mouth. Zuko’s heart flattered a bit quicker at the sight of its deadly teeth and feared it might bite his uncle’s hand, too. But the animal delicately took the apple out of his uncle’s palm without as much as touching him. 

Obviously, it enjoyed the apple a great deal because after he was done he looked at his uncle expectantly. “I’m afraid I don’t have more, my little one”, his uncle said sheepishly and smiled up at the bison apologetically. _Little_ wouldn’t have been the word Zuko would have used. 

The animal huffed at that but otherwise didn’t seem furious at all. It reminded Zuko a lot of the Avatar himself who always carried that laidback air around him. 

Then, the bison opened his mouth again and approached his uncle as much as it could. Zuko wanted to sprint forwards, maybe the animal had given up on being vegetarian after all. But it only got its tongue out and licked his uncle across the face. At that, his uncle only started to laugh and pat the bison‘s head.

Zuko relaxed again. At least the animal seemed to trust his uncle. “My nephew and I”, he pointed at Zuko and the animal’s eyes followed his movement. It nodded its head in greeting and for a moment, Zuko actually thought that the bison was much smarter than he had assumed all along. “...are going to break the chains. We will have to use fire, so please stay calm and don’t be afraid.” 

It cost the animal a lot of strength to compose itself, but after some seconds it closed its big honey brown eyes in surrender. Zuko stepped forward and together with his uncle, they worked quickly on the chains. It cost them some time, warily of the animal that could freak out any moment now by a sudden movement. 

After they were done, the bison opened his eyes and immediately savoured his new gained freedom, trampling around the cell happily, a big smile on its face. If you could call the showing of its enormous teeth a smile. Zuko had to admit the animal did look a little bit cute. The latter then locked its eyes with those of Zuko and approached him. The prince was so surprised of the fact, he didn’t have the time to react and dodge out from the bison’s wet tongue. 

“How do we get him out of here?”, he asked and rubbed at his assaulted cheek. 

His uncle looked up. There was an opening in the ceiling, the sun shining on them. “I have an idea.” 


	7. Welcome To The Land of Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official. My country got a curfew, nobody’s allowed to leave their home unless they have a reasonable reason to. It’s a little bit scary but I’m sure humanity will survive this pandemic.  
> Stay healthy and safe❤️ 
> 
> Little disclaimer: I know the Gaang arrived in the Fire Nation after they got reunited with Appa. Here, they’ve already been there in order to search for him. Sokka had gotten his space sword, Aang had attended school, and Katara had learned to blood bend.

**Welcome To The Land of Fire!**

  
“Are you kidding me?” Sasuke tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. A small arrogant smirk played at his lips. “No human being in the world doesn’t know what a jutsu is. Where did you live those past, let me estimate, hundreds of years?” 

Sokka bristled. He didn’t like the way that little boy spoke to Aang. All haughty and insufferable and know-it-all. If he knew he had the pleasure of meeting _the great Avatar_ himself, he probably wouldn’t be behaving like a total jackass. 

“I’m sorry I’m not aware what that is”, Aang answered. His voice was all calm and smooth, though, not at all provoked. “But I’m sure I know about things you don’t even know exist. It’s not fair of you to rub it in my face. A simple explaining would do to the trick, too.” He then had the guts to shrug innocently and smile up apologetically as an act of making peace. 

Sokka would have liked to face palm himself but he couldn’t do it in front of those children. It would look bad for Aang; the others shouldn’t think his friends didn’t hold his back. But if he was completely honest with himself, the thought of beating some sense into Aang with his boomerang was quite appealing. After all, not all people were nice, for example that kid right now with the hairstyle of a _hedgehog_. And not all people knew their boundaries, so someone should make them attentive to the fact that they’ve crossed the line. 

“Hm”, was everything the boy with black hair replied and turned his head to the side, avoiding any eye-contact like the petulant child Sokka believed him to be. 

“A jutsu is a technique a ninja performs by using their chakra”, the pink haired girl explained. Her face got an interesting shade of red as every pair of eyes were directed towards her. “It ensures victory in battle.” 

“ _Battle_ ”, Aang repeated in a small tone and pinched his eye brows together in disapproval, his knuckles where all white where he held his glider. 

Sokka and him exchanged a look. They didn’t need any words to understand each other: the way the girl threw that word around confirmed their suspicion that people here were raised with such things since childhood. 

“It’s said the Hokage can master every technique within Konoha”, the girl Aang had helped prior chimed in, her face glowing in awe. 

“He’s unbeatable”, a little boy with a long scarf and a tooth gap agreed. It was clear to anybody he was nearly bursting with pride. 

“They sound a little bit brainwashed”, Aang whispered to him in a worrisome voice. “You know, like the Fire Nation students back then when they took their oaths to the Fire Lord every morning. They, too, praised him in the sky.”

Hedgehog-hairstyle, because that’s what Sokka will call him for the rest of their lives now, let out a slight snort. “If you’re gonna whisper, then at least make sure you cover your mouths.” 

Sokka tensed. He considered to grab his boomerang, just in case. The other two kids his age looked at their friend in anticipation while the other much younger children where completely puzzled. Apparently, the three of them, hedgehog-hairstyle, yellow hair and pink hair, knew each other pretty well. At least well enough that they knew about each others abilities. 

“What? I don’t understand anything!”, the one with yellow hair yelled in confusion. 

But the arrogant kid, who could have guessed it, continued smirking arrogantly over the fact that he possessed knowledge the others didn’t. After a while he addressed the three younger children. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” 

_At that horrifying ninja academy you mean_ , Sokka thought bitterly, but also with a slight bit of respect. He was a warrior after all, and knew when to appreciate a good structured training.

“We could leave earlier today!”, Toothgap said happily. 

“Then go and make your homework. I doubt sensei Iruka didn’t make up for the lost time one way or another.” Hedgehog’s voice got deeper and took an intimidating tone, suggesting nobody should try to contradict him right now. 

To be completely honest with himself, it might have worked on Sokka too if he were those children’s age. But he wasn’t. He was older and that tone didn’t impress him at all. No, not a little bit. The little goosebumps he got was from the sudden wind. 

The children pouted and shot him a few glaring glances, but otherwise knew better and complied, leaving the seven of them alone. 

“Get home safely!”, Aang called after the little girl and waved at her with a welcoming and big smile on his face. He got an obvious blush from the kid in return. Sokka didn’t want to think about it. 

“Can somebody tell me what’s going on! I don’t get it!!”, the boy with the orange jacket exclaimed again while throwing hands. 

The girl with pink hair looked hella annoyed and Sokka got discouraged to admit that he, too, didn’t know much more than him. 

“He could probably lip read what I’ve told my friend”, Aang explained kindly. “So he sent the little ones home because they’re kind of too young to participate in the upcoming discussion.” 

The guy with yellow hair looked at Aang perplexed. He swallowed. “Eh, t... thanks.” 

He continued looking Aang’s way with that confused stare, his brows all knit together and everything, and Sokka didn’t know if it was either because nobody had explained anything in his life that nicely before; or because he thought of Aang as hideous. 

But he got distracted, they all got distracted, the moment the guy pulled a knife out, a perfect copy of the one the other one with the orange jacket got; and the men in the kitty-masks. But this time, compared to the one prior with the yellow haired guy, this boy didn’t seem like he accidentally pulled it out. He knew exactly what he was doing, and why he was doing it. He had a predatory air around him. 

The air became thin. Nobody said a thing as they all stared at the blade in that guy’s hand. And Sokka hated the way they all got traumatised by a single insignificant weapon. He gritted his teeth. 

Aang’s eyes suddenly turned from frightened to sharp in a matter of seconds and posed himself in front of his friends. The wind swirled around his figure, letting his clothes flutter around. Sokka wasn’t sure if it really was a real wind or one Aang had manipulated. 

Hedgehog-hairstyle sensed their unease and coked his head to the side. “Afraid of it, hm?” 

“Sasuke, what are you doing?!”, the guy with yellow hair demanded. 

“Don’t get yourself involved, Naruto!”, he gritted. 

“Put that blade back”, Aang commanded. During the seconds Sokka had only starred at the knife, his head had been blank and he had forgotten how to breath. But hearing Aang’s voice was like putting balsam on a wound. It had a soothing and calm character and whispered to his senses that everything was going to be alright. Because Aang was there and he would take care of it. He just had to relax, and breathe. And that was what he did. 

“I won’t repeat myself”, Aang warned, gripping his glider much tighter. Despite himself, Sokka flinched. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the others reacting the same, except for Sasuke. Sokka hadn’t heard that kind of tone ever in his life before. It was full of authority, commanding and dominant. His eyes weren’t hostile, they never were on Aang, but they were hard and ruthless, the complete opposite of what he actually was personally. It was like a foreshadowing of what a fully outgrown Avatar would be like, powerful and strong. Leaving no room for doubt as to whether or not he deserved that authority. 

Sokka wasn’t exactly sure what had caused him to act that way in the first place. He had to double check to make sure Aang wasn’t in the Avatar State. 

At first, it seemed as if the arrogant guy refused to oblige. His eyes were cold where they were locked right with Aang’s. But then he suddenly averted them, letting the knife sink back into his pocket. But he didn’t back out. His eyes quickly found Aang’s again and held them, his lips pressed in a thin line. 

Suddenly, Aang interrupted his stance. A flicker of panic shot right through him and he looked around. “Where’s Momo?”, he asked with barley concealed fear. 

The lemur chirped. Its big ears came out from under Katara’s clothes and soon got its head out too, gazing at Aang. “Momo got afraid so he hid away“, Katara explained and tapped the lemur on the head adoringly. Her next words were directed at Aang only. “He’s safe. He never deviated from our side.” 

Aang calmed down instantly. Momo jumped off her and hurried to his side, finding a nice place on his right shoulder. The lemur chirped again while cocking its head quizzically and Aang smiled, full of affection. 

______________

Several chunins, jonins and even ANBU were slowly gathering in his father’s office. He had to stand up from the chair and walk over to the other jonins who were in care of a new coming ninja team. As expected, Kakashi wasn’t anywhere to be seen, yet. The Hokage looked displeased at the thought of having to wait on a single person. 

When the silver haired man finally arrived with an apologetic eye, he held out his hand in greeting. “Forgive me Master Hokage, I bumped right into an old lady-“

“Leave it, Kakashi”, his father said with a stern voice. The ninja obliged and took his place beside Asuma. He shot Kakashi a wolfish grin and the latter’s eye only cricked some more in response. 

“We’re here to discuss the upcoming chunin exams.” The Hokage examined the papers before of him, his brows nearly touching the hairline but otherwise he looked unsurprised. “Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. You all committed your students to the exams even though it’s their first year.” 

They all nodded in unison, not a slight of doubt in their faces. The Hokage appreciated their faith in their students. After all, they were much more aware of their abilities than he was. “Alright, you’re their sensei. If you really think they’re ready-“ 

“Stop! Master Hokage-“ Iruka made his way through the crowd, past him and the others and stopped just before the desk of his father. His features were crinkled with worry. “Please forgive my interruption. But Naruto is part of Kakashi’s team. He was my student, once. I know him. He’s not ready yet, please give him another year-“

“Iruka.” It was Kakashi’s turn to step forward, his voice firm and without any emotions. His actually cool stance with a hand in his pockets now looked predatory. “He’s no longer your student. He’s mine. It’s right you once knew him, but not anymore. _So. Get. Over._ It. It’s not my fault you don’t trust him, or the others for that matter enough.” 

“ _Kakashi_...!” Kurenai looked at him with a shocked expression, her eyes wide. 

“No, Kurenai. He had to hear it.” 

The two men regarded each other like two lions ready to jump one another any moment now. It would have come to that if his father hadn’t interrupted them. “I’m sorry, Iruka.” He had obviously made his decision. Iruka turned to him, eyes looking pleadingly down at him. “But you have no say in this.” 

Iruka sunk his head in defeat and beat on his lips. Asuma took pity on him, but at the end of the day Kakashi was right. He didn’t expect the sensei to raise his head again, a new defiant flash in his eyes. “At least let me test them. All of them. If they pass the test, I will never interfere again.” 

The Hokage sighed. He sunk back in his chair. “Very well, you have my approval.”

Iruka smiled in victory, his eyes shining. “Thank you, Master Hokage!” He stepped back but not before shooting Kakashi another glance. If it either was intended to come out as provoking or if the man only wanted to make sure Kakashi wouldn’t strangle him any moment now he wasn’t sure. But Kakashi only seemed to smile up at him mockingly. 

“What are you up to, Iruka?” 

“We will see how my... your students react when they’re being attacked by a much older and more experienced enemy”, he answered and went out of the office. 

Asuma pulled at his cigarette. He was sure Shikamaru, Ino and Choji would pass the test. He didn’t have to worry.

He glanced over to Kakashi. He looked as laid-back as ever. Apparently he thought the same. Good. 

__________________

The lemur was on the guy’s shoulder. It looked happy and calm being in his owner’s presence. It was as if the beast didn’t have a fear in the world as long as that guy was there. 

Sasuke regarded them dubiously. Those people were so transparent and domestic he couldn’t even bear it. But that didn’t mean anything. What the bald guy had said was disturbing. Why should anybody who didn’t have anything bad in mind spread lies about the Land of Fire? Had he been fired to bring them a bad reputation? Did he just play dumb? Or what was more worse, was he a victim of brainwashing and did actually believe his own words? Did someone implant false memories into his head about the Land of Fire and the Hokage? 

However, one thing was clear: whatever the reason for his words, nothing good could come from people with that kind of mindset. Why else would they be in Konoha otherwise? They wouldn’t have put a single foot in their village if not to damage it in some way. 

And then there was this other, more alarming fact that he had felt this great power come out from the guy. It was a kind of power he had felt before, when Kakashi had used Chidori. But then Kakashi’s chakra had been visible, such a large gathering of chakra always was visible even to the blindest of eyes. But this time it wasn’t. 

Sasuke wasn’t stupid, though. He knew he couldn’t compete against someone who was at the level of Kakashi, a jonin, however harmless that person might look. With their stupid bald head and big innocent eyes. At least not yet. He would have endangered them all, a risk that wasn’t worth taking as long as the enemy didn’t strike first. Plus, he didn’t know anything yet about the rest of the troop. Sure, he did meet those two girls before. But everything he had grasped so far was that the older one didn’t directly fawn over him. 

“Do tell, who are you and what are you doing in our village?”, he asked. Naruto and Sakura had gathered behind him. They were confused but ready to act if necessary. Though Naruto behaved even stranger than usual. Normally, he would be the one starting a fight without hesitation but this time he seemed to hold himself back. 

The bald boy looked from his animal up and blinked as if remembering they weren’t alone. “My name’s Aang, this are Katara,” The tall girl. “...Toph,” The blind girl. “...and Sokka.” The guy who looked at him equally suspicious as he did at them. Sasuke smirked and that got the guy even more fuming. He enjoyed it greatly. 

“And, pray tell, what are you doing here?” 

“I wasn’t aware you had to have an official permission to enter a simple village!”, the boy with the ponytail entirely snapped. 

Sakura looked at him dumfounded. “What kind of village lets you pass without a permission to do so?” 

“So you don’t actually have one.” Sasuke concluded. “I don’t like repeating myself: what are you doing here? Answer or I’ll report you immediately.” 

The strangers exchanged some confused looks. It was odd. The bald one alone had enough power to fight off Naruto, Sakura and himself without any strain. Yet he didn’t have that air of a skilled and confident fighter. He had miscalculated something. 

“We’ve already made acquaintance with his Hokage-ness if that’s what you mean”, the boy with the lemur answered. “We aren’t here illegally, per se.” At his last words he scratched his head nervously. 

That didn’t make sense. 

“Why should the Hokage let you walk around freely if you spread out propaganda?” 

Sakura gasped. Naruto looked at the bald boy in shock and - no Sasuke must be misinterpreting it - in _disappointment_ , though he quickly schooled his features. 

“He literally didn’t say a word against this Konaha... eh, I forgot this village’s name. But you get my point anyway!”, the oldest of them chimed in, ready to defend his ally. Sasuke wouldn’t have expected anything but. This guy definitely had a small temper. 

“Don’t think of me as dumb!”, Sasuke snarled. “He said the citizens of the Land of Fire were brainwashed since school.” 

“Because they _are_!”, the boy with ponytail stressed, baring his teeth. “Aang did attend their school for a couple of days. I think he knows more than you do. Why are you even mad at what he had said! You don’t know these people anyway!” 

“Are you actually dumber than Naruto or are you just pretending!”, Sasuke shouted, increasing his volume. 

“Hey!”, Naruto shrieked offended. 

He and that guy got impossibly nearer, they were nearly breathing each other’s air, invading each other’s space. He breathed shallowly and just wanted- 

“Please stop fighting!”, the bald boy intervened. He was between them in no time with stretched arms so they couldn’t approach the other any longer and had to keep their distance. Sasuke blinked. Why couldn’t he have predicted his movements? How come that guy was so fast? “Remember: starting fights is pointless.” 

“Don’t try and play harmless. You’re the one causing problems here”, Sasuke gritted out, totally unmoved by his false speech of peace. 

The boy knitted his brows together. “I think there’s a misunderstanding. Please explain why you’re so mad and I’m sure we will work something out for your problems.” 

_We will work something out for your problems_ , as if it were that simple, he thought bitterly. Why was he so eager to help, what kind of trickery was that? 

“How could you say such things in the middle of the day, in the middle of the street in the Land of Fire without expecting it to backfire?” He let out at humourless laugh. 

“What are you talking about?”, the girl with blue eyes asked, clearly taken by surprise. “We aren’t in the Fire Nation.” 

She had a strange way of calling their land but it didn’t matter as long as she at least kept ‘ _Fire_ ’ in it. “Where else do you think you are?” 

They all stopped dead in their tracks. Their limbs were tense and they gapped in horror. Sasuke wasn’t even sure if the breathed at all. 

“It can’t be. You’re lying!”, the oldest accused. 

Sakura shook her head. 

“It... it was a trap”, the bald one murmured ruefully and sunk his head in shame. 

Not that Sasuke had anything against their reaction, he didn’t care, really. But it was the confirmation he had needed that something was amiss. Those people let their guards down so easily. Strangely, his body didn’t get an adrenaline rush the way it usually got whenever he sensed danger. Because he didn’t. His body registered what his brain had failed to understand all along: he wasn’t in any danger. He relaxed. He now had the ability to fully concentrate on the strangers who looked like they had lost their greatest battle. 

“What’s so bad being in the Land of Fire?”, Naruto asked. “I don’t get it!” 

Sasuke had to close his eyes or else he might punch him in the face. 

“We must get out of here!”, the blind girl exclaimed. “Before they make their move and catch us!” She grasped for the hand of the boy with the tattoos and wanted to drag him away but before she could do anything a kunai flew past her and directly in Sasuke’s direction. He dodged away without much effort. 

He wasn’t sure which one of them actually gasped, or if they all had gasped the same time. He looked around and instantly detected a strange man with a mask and a foreign headband. His cape flattered in the wind as he jumped off the three. His laugh was deep and ugly. 

“Show me what you can, young folks!” Apparently sensing his chance, he grabbed Sakura by her shoulder and quickly tied a rope around her hands. She let out a shriek. 

He didn’t think twice before activating his sharingan, letting his eyes turn red. He grabbed at his own kunai and kept it close, there might come the chance he could throw it without harming Sakura. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Naruto do the same. 

The strange ninja grinned. He took a sword attached at his back and put it at Sakura’s throat. “What are you gonna do now, kids?” 

“My god, why do all the people here love to strangle kids with blades!”, the oldest breathed in pure anger. 

The bald boy was fuming. Sasuke had to admit he got shortly distracted by the wind swirling around the guy’s feet. The big stab he had in his hand until now was defensively placed before him. “ _I won’t let anybody go through what I’ve been trough_.” He glanced at the blind girl. “Toph, make sure he doesn’t run away.”

He balanced his weight on one leg before pulling his stab backwards only to fire a load of impossibly strong air in the capturer’s direction afterwards. Sasuke tried to hold his ground but eventually failed and stumbled backwards before falling down. Naruto actually rolled away a few meters by the shear force of it resembling a tornado. 

But the enemy didn’t move a single inch. Sasuke didn’t have the time to see when and how it had happened, the wind and the dust had blurred his sight, but the man was suddenly trapped between two massive rocks. 

“Now _let her go_ ”, Aang commanded in a dangerously low tone. 

Sasuke heard a frightened gasp beside him. “What the monkey feathers is wrong with your eyes!” He needed a moment to comprehend the words the guy with blue eyes had directed at him. His head still hurt from the strong wind that had pulled him off his feet. But then it clicked. His sharingan. 

The bald boy also looked his way, alarmed by his comrades shouting. 

Aang let the stab fall and swallowed, hard. “ _What are you_?”

______________

The bison growled in pain as he and his uncle attended to its wounds. They had found a cave near the shore, big enough to hide the animal away. The sand had looked untrodden so they were safe to say the chances of not getting caught were high. 

Until now they had managed to pick out some needles out of the bison that were hid under its thick fur. Some of them must have been from another animal and some of them were human made. It seemed the bison had to endure a lot of fights. Zuko gritted his teeth. It wasn’t like the animal had gotten to his heart or something, but he did feel a certain connection to it. After all, he had hunted the Avatar for quite a while now and got used to that giant bison of his. It was strange to see the animal in a pain that hadn’t been caused by him. The thought troubled him because of several reasons. 

The bison growled again and slapped with his tail, nearly touching Zuko. The prince nearly snapped, it wasn’t the first time he had almost been knocked over by the bison today. But he had to reprimand himself. He couldn’t throw tantrums anymore, he wasn’t longer the petulant child at the start of his search for the Avatar. He had to change. 

He breathed in and out, calming his nerves. When he opened his eyes again, the bison was watching him with its big brown eyes. “What?”, he asked, maybe a bit too harsh. The animal stuck his tongue out and licked him as if in apology. Zuko detested the saliva, but for some reason he couldn’t get mad. He smiled weakly back at it. 

“Uncle, how do we even find the Avatar?”, he asked, his hand automatically went to the bison’s nose and patted it without even noticing. It was warm and surprisingly soft. 

His uncle’s eyes sparkled at the motion but didn’t call him out for it. “The Avatar normally has a very strong spiritual bond with their companion. The bison should know where to guide us if it concentrates on the invisible string that connects them both.“ 

The bison tilted its head, and Zuko let go of its nose. It didn’t seem to fully comprehend what his uncle was talking about. But the old man only smiled some more, his laugh lines around the eyes visible. “We’ll get you to _him_ , don’t worry. We’ll help, little friend. You’re not alone.” 

Zuko huffed out an air of breath. His uncle regarded him quizzically. Zuko could swear he could burst any moment now with the warmth and... _love_ he felt for this stupid kind man. It was as if a couple of days ago, he hadn’t even been sure what real love of a caring parent actually was. And since he had discovered that he had gotten it all along from his uncle, he couldn’t miss all the small ways his uncle literally showered him with affection and support. It was too much at once, too much and too new. He didn’t know what to do with it, all those feelings gathered inside himself and threatened to explode. But it felt good. It was a good kind of fear, something he hadn’t known even existed. 

“You said ‘ _we_ ’.“ He cleared his throat, not wanting to sound as nervous as he felt. “Does that mean you’ll accompany me?” 

His uncle had his tea shop, a home, safety. He was happy. The normal domestic life he wished. Zuko hadn’t thought his uncle might throw all this away, just to come with him and do the exact same thing they had done for the last couples of years: searching for The Avatar. But to be honest, he had hoped it. He hoped that his uncle would be there with him to take the last steps of their journey together. 

“Of course, Prince Zuko. Always. If you’ll have me, that’s it.”


	8. Fire Nation & Land of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister works in a doctor’s office. Sadly, she got infected with Covid-19 and therefore so did I. Thus, I have a very strong headache. That could mean that I won’t update as often anymore and I’m not 100% sure if the quality of the chapters will stay the same, I feel kind of dizzy.  
> But enjoy!! I hope you like it! Every time I read a new comment or get new kudos I’m really happy.  
> Stay healthy guys! ❤️

** Fire Nation & Land of Fire  **

  
Naruto couldn’t quite put a guess to the feelings he had right now. Maybe disappointment, but it didn’t make any sense to be that way. But still. It was an uncomfortable feeling he would like to forget. 

The thing was, the presence of that bald monk felt warm, like a soothing hand that massaged all the tension in his muscles away. Naruto had heard of people that knew each other only seconds but did feel connected to each other as if they had been inseparable since birth. And he thought... thought maybe that was the case here. He knew how silly it did sound, but he couldn’t control his thoughts.

But then Sasuke accused the bald boy and his friends of treason against the Land of Fire and Naruto felt betrayed. His stupid instincts had been wrong. He got a slight headache from it but he wouldn’t do anything that could betray his village. He was a ninja of Konohagakure after all. 

Before he could ponder too much about what he should do next, a man appeared out of nowhere and managed to hold Sakura hostage. He wanted to run towards her, save her, protect her, but he was stopped to do so. He only heard a hissed and protective _“let her go”_ , and then...

Naruto didn’t know how it had happened, and why. Within seconds, he was blown away by the strongest wind he had ever felt in his life. He had ultimately no chance to not be swept away. 

Of course, the ‘ _super cool_ ’ and ‘ _unbelievably handsome_ ’ Sasuke had managed to withstand it, at least at the beginning. Naruto couldn’t conceal his relief at the fact that he wasn’t the only one that had fallen to the ground. 

The mini storm had caused sand and dust to fly directly into his eyes and mouth. He spluttered. As soon as he was capable to see properly again, he got taken aback at the sight before him. 

One of the strangers had used a foreign jutsu he had never seen or heard of before. But he also had to consider that he hadn’t seen that many ninjas outside of Konoha; beside _Zabuza_ and _Haku_. 

The enemy that had brought Sakura under his control was caught between two big rocks that had apparently emerged from the earth. His sword had fallen to the ground, not being able to hold it anymore with his arms being basically squashed. Surprisingly, the rocks didn’t as much as touch Sakura and she was able to slip away while her wannabe capturer still had to progress what had happened. 

Sakura ran towards them and positioned herself safely behind her two teammates. So, nobody was in any danger anymore. He glanced over to Sasuke who blinked and looked frustrated himself. A state Naruto hadn't seen in him so often, and somehow it bothered him seeing the Uchiha that way. He suspected that Sasuke hadn’t been able to see anything, either. 

Suddenly, the oldest of them shrieked in surprise and pointed a finger in Sasuke’s way. The bald boy turned immediately in his direction, looking ready to murder whoever had caused his friend any distress. But he got caught by surprise, a small confused frown appeared, his breath got shallower and he let his weapon fall to the ground. 

“ _What_ are you?”, he asked Sasuke.

Naruto was confused. What should Sasuke be? Wasn’t it obvious? It was true, he was an ass; but he wasn’t that much of a big ass yet that one had to second guess his nature. 

“My goodness, is he one of the spirits, Aang? Is that why he’s so pale?”, the boy with the ponytail went on, visibly uncomfortable about it. 

Their other comrades obviously understood what he meant for they braced themselves, each of them going in a fight pose. Naruto wasn’t even aware blind people could fight, too. But much weirder was that they thought they only needed their hands to attack or protect themselves, because beside the tall guy nobody had a real weapon with them. They just took a funny stance; but their eyes were determined and not at all cowed. 

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “I’m a human”, he scowled, his features already schooled down to his normal indifference. 

“He’s telling the truth”, the blind girl confirmed and she was the first to relax again, her arms dropping to her sides. The others followed, not at all second guessing her statement. 

It reminded Naruto of sensei Kakashi. He himself and the others didn’t doubt their sensei when he commanded something, always trusting his word during critical situations. Naruto wondered when his team would trust each other so unattended. Sure, Sasuke and he did have those moments, but rarely. A spark of jealousy shot through him. 

“Are you going to attack them?”, the man asked the bald boy. He probably referred to him, Sasuke and Sakura. Why the man wanted to know such things he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe he wanted to develop a strategy. 

The boy with the tattoos regarded them, his eyes always so open even Naruto could read them. “Why should I?” He spoke to the wannabe capturer in such a deliberate tone as if they were speaking about the weather. From human to human, and not from enemy to enemy. 

And with that, the man disappeared. Instead, a piece of wood was in his place, a couple of seconds in the air before falling down on the ground with a blunt impact. Sasuke swore under his breath. 

Visibly more disturbed were the strangers. He wasn’t sure why, but he hadn’t thought of them as people who were very upset because they couldn’t properly end a fight. 

The guy with the ponytail had his eyes wide open and his mouth gapped comically. He looked over to Naruto and the others who didn’t appear to be all too surprised at the jutsu; and his shock turned into bewilderment. “People _become wood_. Do we all _accept_ that now, or...?“ He waved his hands in irritation. 

“It’s not that hard”, Sakura explained. “We learned it in the first grade I think.” 

“As if!” 

“Wherever you come from”, Sasuke interfered. “They do a pathetic job at training you. You have almost no basic knowledge.” 

“Can you, for once, say something that isn’t mean!”, the bald boy asked and pointed with his stab towards Sasuke in accusation. 

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes. He obviously didn’t see them as a treat anymore, because his Sharingan disappeared and he put his hands back in his pockets. 

“How do you do that with your eyes?”, the tanned girl asked and she subconsciously approached him to have a better look.

Sasuke smirked. Then Sakura blushed. And Naruto wanted to vomit. “Because I’m an Uchiha.“ 

“Never heard of it”, the tall boy commented. 

“Doesn’t surprise me”, Sasuke fired back. 

“Sasuke’s right”, Sakura agreed, Naruto hadn’t awaited it. Usually she wasn’t being mean to total strangers. “I mean, with what he said earlier. You have no basic knowledge; yet you master jutsus at the level of a jonin. How’s that possible?” 

The blind girl smirked. It resembled too much Sasuke’s arrogance. Naruto wondered if she had done it on purpose, being blind and all and not being able to see how Sasuke actually looked like. “I don’t understand the word you’ve used, but ‘ _jonin_ ’ sounds like someone powerful, which we are. I like that.”

“Just stupid that they shouldn’t have found out in the first place”, the older girl grumbled. 

Naruto frowned. Sasuke was right, then. They wanted to keep their powers a secret in order to be underestimated. The question for the reason still lingered. 

“Does it make any difference now? They had us from the very first beginning, making us believe they had no idea who we were. I just wonder why they didn’t hand us down directly to the Fire Lord”, the guy with tanned skin thought aloud, his lips in a tense flat line. 

“I forgot we were in the Fire Nation...”, the bald boy muttered. “Yet nothing here resembles the Fire Nation. Nobody wears red, did you notice?” 

“I did”, the blind girl said. 

The other girl just shot her a glare. She put her hands on her hips and looked much older than she actually should have been. “It’s no time to joke around, Toph.” Then she looked Naruto up and down as if seizing him up. Normally it would have made him feel uncomfortable, but it didn’t. She seemed too much like a strict mother right now and not as someone who was ready to criticised him. She went on regarding Sakura and Sasuke the same way. Her mouth opened in surprise. “You’re right. All their clothes are really... colourful.”   
  
“I don’t think there ever was a time in history when people only wore red in the Land of Fire. That doesn’t make sense”, Sakura said. 

“Of course it does”, the boy with the ponytail responded. “The Fire Nation wears red. The southern and northern water tribes wear blue. The Earth Kingdom wears green and the Air Nomads used to wear yellow.” He glanced over to the monk boy. “Sorry.” The boy only shrugged in response. He then went on speaking to Sakura in a tone that suggested she had no idea what she was talking about. “I didn’t make the rules, so...” 

“As you can see, nobody follows that stupid rule you made up in your head”, Sasuke growled. Naruto had to admit, he kind of felt relieved that he was no longer the only one Sasuke picked on. “Besides, if it were true, I don’t understand why you get so panicked just mentioning the Land of Fire if you wear red yourself. Apparently, you should be part of our lands, too.” 

Following his words, Naruto paid attention to their gear for the first time. He wasn’t someone who gave a single damn about what somebody wore. And especially not when he himself couldn’t afford to buy more clothes. He observed them and had to admit that, indeed, Sasuke was right. They all wore the colours purposely for the Land of Fire if you gave their words any credence. 

This whole thing got out of hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so confused in his life. But he didn’t say it out loud, afraid of being called dumb again. 

“Long story”, the tanned boy grumbled. 

Sasuke quirked one eyebrow. Naruto knew what he and Sakura were waiting for. They awaited Sasuke’s commands on that case because he seemed to be the only one of them who understood what was going on, or at least a little bit more than him and Sakura. And Naruto didn’t let his pride get the better of him, he knew Sasuke was the better strategist. 

“Wait”, Sakura said and stepped up. Her eyes moved frantically to the strangers, from their clothes to their eyes and hair. “Why do you have such strange names for the five lands? And why did you only mentioned four before? Where’s the Land of Lightning?” 

“... don’t tell me there’s a land with people who can bend lightning like that psycho Azula”, the tall one asked horrified. 

The bald boy looked frustrated, like he forced his brain to work in speed tempo. “You don’t call the Fire Nation the same way we do. And you don’t embody the image of them either. Could it be...?” 

Sakura nodded. “We’re not speaking about the same land.” 

At that, even Sasuke looked surprised. His black eyes sharpened. “That can’t be. I was the best one in the academy, at everything. I think I know one thing or another about geography and there’s no way there’s a land out there that resembles ours so much.”

“If you were as good as you think you are, you would have noticed that your maps only show you half of the world”, the tanned boy mocked. “We’re coming from the other half. That’s why we don’t have a clue about you; and your lifestyle; and all your knives you wear with you just for fun; and-“

“I think they understood, Sokka”, the older girl stopped him with a warning look. 

Naruto gasped. “You mean, you’re from...?” 

The bald boy turned to him and smiled. “Yeah.” 

“And why are you here?”, Sasuke wanted to know. Naruto didn’t miss the mistrusting tone in his voice. 

“We’re searching for my friend”, the monk boy explained. He averted his gaze from prying eyes, but too late. Naruto had already seen the treacherous tears. The tanned girl’s eyes turned gentle and she put her arms around him. The scene looked so tender, and so unbelievable foreign. 

Naruto didn’t know the feeling of having a very nice girl taking care of him that way. Sakura possessed some empathy, sure, but mostly towards Sasuke. And the other girls didn’t even know him. The few times they had spoken to him was for reprimanding him for being annoying. 

It felt strange, having a boy, a fighter, showing emotions so openhandedly without any shame. A true shinobi wouldn’t have done that, it was dangerous. But his friends didn’t look bothered by that, they seemed sad that their friend was in any distress. They stuck together. 

“Did he get lost?”, Naruto heard himself asking. He had given up thinking before speaking up long ago. 

He wondered if Sasuke and Sakura would have traveled half the earth to search for him. He wondered if he would have searched for them. 

He sure _would_. 

No matter if it would take years, he would never stop searching for Sakura. Or, believe it or not, even _Sasuke_. 

“You could say so”, the boy murmured in a raspy voice. 

“Let me guess, your search has brought you to Konoha because you think he might be here?” Sasuke posed a question, but everyone that knew him saw it for what it really was: a statement. 

“Exactly.” 

“Why don’t you hire some ninjas to help you out? I’m sure it would help you a lot since we actually have knowledge about our part of the map”, Naruto suggested. “You could hire us! We don’t have any missions going on anyway!” 

His team looked at him in disbelief. Naruto didn’t mind it, he knew he was right. They had a lot of free time and they would win more money and-.... the true reason he had made that decision is because he surely couldn’t have slept good that night with the knowledge that there were people searching for a friend and he hadn’t done anything to help them. If the roles had been reversed, he would have welcomed any help. 

Sasuke huffed and turned away, but didn’t really walked away. “Why should we help them?” 

Naruto could read Sasuke pretty well already. He knew why he was acting this way. That little bastard was excited but for some reason wanted to conceal it. Excited of finding out more about that ‘other half’ and excited to find out the different fighting styles and jutsus they used. When he had first introduced himself, back then when they had become a team, Sasuke had mentioned his plans of revenge. Surely, that was one of the reasons he was just as ambitious as him. 

“Because you want, for once, to gain some karma points in your life?”, the tall boy snapped. 

The bald monk turned to Naruto. His eyes were shining and he looked as hopefully as one could get. “You would do that for us? Thank you!”

“You don’t doubt Naruto’s sincerity?”, Sasuke asked incredulous. “Just like that you accept our help?” 

The monk nodded enthusiastically, a big smile with teeth covering his face. “What brings you a life full of distrust? Besides, ‘ _Naruto_ ’...”, he repeated after Sasuke. “Has trustworthy eyes!“

Naruto grinned. He looked friendly! It should have bothered him for a ninjas should better look dangerous and powerful but it was a nice compliment. His heart felt full. 

Sasuke, on the other hand, only raised his eyebrows so high they were nearly touching his hairline. “Why is everything that comes out of your mouth so full of positive naivety? How did you survive the real world until now?” 

“He survived _his_ world, not _ours_ ”, Sakura reminded him gently. She smiled up at Aang. “Thank you for rescuing me earlier. I would like to repay you and help you out. But firstly it would be best if you tell us more about you and your lost friend, I guess. So that we can grasp a better understanding of the situation.” 

The four exchanged a few glances. The odd animal on the monk’s shoulder quirked. He started to laugh. “Momo likes the idea, too!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

___________

Kakashi had made himself comfortable on a roof overlooking whole Konoha. The breeze of the wind was welcoming during that time of the day. For a short moment, he had felt it a little bit stronger than usually but he didn’t think much of it. 

Iruka was somewhere out there, testing his students if they were worthy of taking part in the chunin exams. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. He didn’t have a doubt that they would pass the test effortlessly. They were his students after all. He wondered how Iruka might react to Naruto’s new gained power. Within a few weeks he had improved remarkably and had become a worthy opponent for Sasuke. 

When the other sensei appeared, Kakashi immediately knew something was wrong. The man was out of breath and he frowned deeply. 

“There are some kids”, he instantly explained without a permeable. “I don’t know who they are but they are strong. Very strong. They had helped Naruto and the others out to overpower me. I had no chance, I was taken by surprise.” 

Kakashi narrowed his free eye. “That’s not good. We have to tell the Hokage-“ 

“They aren’t enemies.” 

“What?” 

“They aren’t enemies. They had attacked me, yet they didn’t”, Iruka tried to explain stuttering, lost for words. “Two big rocks appeared at either side of mine in order to hold me in place. But they didn’t smash me, they just... held me there. I don’t have any scars from it. Not a single one.”

Kakashi didn’t quite get what he meant. Why should a single soul fight against an enemy without harming them. That’s no real fight. Plus, one should always end the other’s life to make sure they didn’t get another chance to attack. There was literally no reason to spare one’s life. What kind of strategy was that? 

“And they are kids, Kakashi. Little, naive kids.” 

“Did you already embrace them in your heart?” 

Iruka glared. “Don’t play me, Hatake. No, but I don’t know if they’re really like that or if they’re just playing a role... but nobody is that good at acting. I’m a teacher, I can smell a lie from far away. Konohamaru has tried everything to sneak out, believe me.” 

Kakashi closed his eye. Just when he had believed he could get a break while his team took the exams, another problem appeared out of nowhere. “We must tell the Hokage.” 

“Kakashi.” 

“Hmpf?” 

“Naruto and Sasuke had looked like a real team in the short time they had tried to save Sakura.” 

Kakashi grinned. Iruka couldn’t see it, of course, but he had a feeling the other sensei already suspected he was doing it. “They _are_ a team.” 

___________ 

They were at a barbecue house, a very popular spot among ninjas. Naruto, the stupid, had wanted to go to Ichiraku’s. Sasuke had to firstly explain it to him that they were too many to sit there. The blond had sulked for some time but the Uchiha didn’t really care. 

Now they were seated there, waiting for their food to arrive. The strangers had insisted to pay for them. Sasuke didn’t like when other people wanted to do something for him, he could do it all himself. He didn’t need help. He hadn’t gotten it for years and he surely wouldn’t start to beg for it now. But after seeing the whole purse full with golden coins, he decided against saying anything. His pocket money would have looked pathetic compared to that. 

“So, I guess it’s better you start at the beginning”, Sakura suggested. 

“And don’t let out why you reacted so allergically to the Land of Fire”, Sasuke added, not at all caring for the glaring that ponytail-guy shot him. Whether his sentence was inappropriate or not wasn’t important. 

The oldest girl took a long breath before beginning. “ _Water. Earth. Fire. Air._ Certain persons are born as a bender of one of those elements. _My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless firebenders_ ”, she halted. After a couple of seconds, she went on. “ _But when the world needed him most, he vanished._ ” Sakura gasped. “ _A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war_.” She looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. “They are hunting persons of other nations down. That’s why we were so afraid of being here. That’s why we are dressed as one of them.” 

A silence fell over the table. He hadn’t expected that. Those people were nothing more than refugees, hiding away in the shadows from the enemy. An enemy they had no chance against or else they would have fought back. He swallowed the images down those thoughts had caused to surface in his mind. 

“I... I’m afraid they have done something to Appa”, the bald guy murmured. “That they hide him away somewhere far away from me just to cause me pain.” 

“Why should they be after you?”, Sasuke asked. 

“Let’s say we had one or two disputes with them”, the blind girl chimed in. Sasuke wasn’t satisfied with the answer, he knew it only was the half truth. But he had a reputation to lose if he started to ask for more. 

“Sorry to ask, but why didn’t the other three nations worked together against the Fire Nation?”, Sakura wanted to know.

“Two.” 

“Excuse me?”

“There are only two other nations left”, the bald boy said, his tone hold a hardness to it but he also sounded incredibly pained. His eyes told an old story full of pain and betrayal and loneliness. 

The weight of his words was palpable. Sasuke’s heart thrummed in his chest. He had to swallow it down, he had to swallow it down, he had to swallow it down... 

“They... the Fire Nations attacked the Air Nomads long ago and... nobody survived the genocide.”

_Genocide._

_Genocide._

_Genocide._

_Dumb little brother._

_Mother, father, uncle, aunt, cousin, brother._

_Genocide._

“Nobody except for _me_.” 

_Dumb little brother._

The others chatted some more but he couldn’t make out a single word. 

He closed his eyes the moment he realised he had activated his Sharingan unconsciously. He had to calm down or else he might get a panic attack in the middle of a restaurant and that wasn’t something that he wanted. It was something he reserved only for home. 

“You’re... you’re the only survivor?”, he managed to say. All eyes were on him and he tried to ignore their worrisome flicker. “No wonder you hate that Fire Nation. I bet you imagine ways to revenge them every night before going to bed.” 

The boy looked taken aback. “Revenge has never been the right answer. Everyone can hold a grudge against someone. But only the really strong ones are capable to forgive.” 

That guy couldn’t be true, could he? Sasuke held his tongue. His headache was far too strong for him to argue right now. For some reason, his words had only worsened his condition. He felt a lot of feelings, and none of them were positive. 

“I’m sorry you’re alone”, Naruto said. 

_You’re alone, too, you idiot._ He thought, but didn’t say. _And I’m too. A simple sorry would solve nothing._

“I’m not alone”, the bald boy then answered and a small but weak smile played at his lips as he regarded his comrades. “I have my friends.” 

Naruto looked surprised at his statement but then he managed to smile back even tough his eye had touch of sorrow in them. Sasuke gritted his teeth. How dumb could a person possibly be to lose everyone dear to him and then stroll around and find other people he cared about. Other people he could lose. Pathetic.

“So, just tu sum up. We’re searching a friend of yours that might or might not be here. That friend might or might not be captured by the Fire Nation who by the way hates you and wants you killed?”, Sakura asked. 

“ _Killed_?”, The boy with the ponytail shrieked. 

“That sounds like an A-Mission to me”, Naruto grumbled. Then his eyes sparked up. “How cool’s that! I can’t wait telling sensei Kakashi about it!” 

“Provided you accept our help”, Sakura added. 

The bald boy smiled. Sasuke hated it already more than anything. “It would be a pleasure.” 

“Could we find out our client’s names first?” 

Sasuke didn’t pay the introduction too much attention. It wasn’t like those people would become his friends or something. After some time, they would leave Konoha and never come back. 

_____________

  
The Dai Li entered the throne room and bowed down. Azula yawned theatrical. She loved mocking the Dai Li in her own way, putting them in their place and reminding them who was in charge. It was a feeling of power she craved and deserved. 

“The Avatar’s bison escaped, princess.” 

She looked unimpressed. She had already expected for something to go wrong. Usually, she would have thrown the useless Dai Li somewhere in a cold dungeon for causing her trouble. But those past days she was in good spirits. She had managed to tear down the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se, overthrow the ridiculous king and get a whole new army at her disposition. 

The only thing that still needed to be done was to make it official, to march through the streets of Ba Sing Se with the Fire Nation’s flag flattering in the wind and to look at the horrified expressions on the people’s faces. Yes, her happiness knew no limits these days. But right now it still remained a secret. 

It was an extra bonus to find out they had the Avatar’s bison captured in the dungeons. The Dai Li had explained to her that their former general had feared the Avatar might have used his beast to fly over Ba Sing Se and preach about the war. So they bought the animal from a circus and hid it away deep underground. What a silly plan, but whatever. 

“Let him escape. The Earth Kingdom is already doomed. Not even the Avatar himself could stop me now. I tore down the invincible Wall, I _am_ invincible.” 

“But there’s another thing, princess Azula.” 

“And that’s...? Come on, don’t let me do here all the work. Speak in whole statements”, she complained. They were all useless. Where were the fire benders when you needed one. Foreigners made a horrible job. 

“Witnesses say they had seen a young man with a big scar on his face, probably caused by fire.” 

Azula paused _. Zuzu_ was here? That became more interesting than she had initially thought. She smirked and couldn’t hold back a small giggle escaping from her lips. 

“Should we track him down and arrest him?” 

“No”, she replied lazily. “Let us first see what he has in mind. We can humiliate him later.” 


	9. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, after all those days I’m feeling fine again and I’m happy to be able to write again :)  
> I know it took a pretty long time this time to update. I intended to post it two days ago but life got in the way (I sound pretty much like Kakashi right now, sorry haha) Though I decided to make it up to you and make the chapter a little bit longer and to pack it with more content.  
> Thank you for all the love!! , enjoy reading ❤️❤️❤️

**Shock**

  
Kakashi tried to look unperturbed by the Hokage’s statement. Both his hands were in his pockets and his eye half lidded in an effort to not give away his curiosity and hunger for more information. He didn’t want to seem as eager and energetic as Guy. The last thing he wanted was for his self proclaimed rival to think he had tried to copy him in order to show his admiration for him.

It was a beautiful day. He could hear the birds chirping, the children playing outside and the people chatting solemnly in complete oblivion to what was really going on right now. It was as if the bright sun shining through the big windows in the office showed them the middle finger. 

Since yesterday, he felt an energy flow through him that made him a little restless. It was the feeling one got when they knew they were about to be initiated into something not many knew about yet. 

He wasn’t surprised when the ANBU had sought him out after Iruka had revealed to him his three proteges got involved with some mysterious strangers. It had been only a matter of time before the Hokage had come to the same conclusion as himself that it would be best if he would leave it up to Kakashi to deal with the four foreigners. 

_“The Third awaits you tomorrow”,_ one had informed him. He had appeared beside him out of nowhere shortly after Iruka and he had parted ways. Not an unusual way for an ANBU to deliver important messages from the Hokage. 

And now he was there, hearing from the Hokage about how they had found four strangers in the woods who had, in fact, come here with a warship. The stupidity of approaching a village full of ninjas without camouflage and in such an obvious way was infinite. Kakashi couldn’t imagine why someone would do it, unless it served as a distraction. 

But his train of thoughts had been quickly thrown away as the Hokage had confided in him that the foreigners weren’t from here, they were from a place they had thought unpopulated and unsafe. 

As a result, several problems were revealed to them simultaneously. The timing couldn't have been worse. They were a foot away from starting a war with Sunagakure if their guesses were correct. 

For one, they weren’t sure if the intentions of the foreigners were as pure as they had assured them to be. And even if, the fact that they had been able to set foot in Konohagakure just meant that any other could, too. The outcome would be fatal if, by any chance, the people on the other end decided to go to war with them.

And last but not least, and the most severe issue they would eventually have to face, their knowledge about history was with high probability wrong. The evidence was right there, embodied by the strangers. They weren’t certain about the consequences just yet, but soon they’d have to deal with them. 

“Keep an eye on them, Kakashi.” The Hokage lighted his pipe, and soon the whole room was full of smoke. “I can’t spare any more ANBU. I have to make use of them in other ways.” He didn’t tell, but Kakashi knew they developed a plan should the worst scenario become reality. At the mere thought of it, the Hokage seemed to age by centuries. Years of duty had taken their toll and the once strongest man in the Land of Fire was only a shadow of his older self. The man was a contemporary witness of many wars and Kakashi was afraid his heart wouldn’t take another one. 

“I suppose you ask me because my team has once again stuck their nose where they shouldn’t have?” Of course they had, Iruka had told him so much. But he needed to hear what exactly his task would be. Spy on them any further, lure out more information, _kill_ them? Kakashi took no pleasure in a man’s pain and especially not his death, contrary to the assumptions that an ANBU, even a former one, was lacking of feelings against such an approach. But if that meant he could keep the village safe, he had to do it. 

“Yes”, the Hokage confirmed with his usual raspy tone of an old and tired man. “Try to find out more about the way the other people are out there. How they live, how they behave, how they fight. I want to know about their weapons, their stamina, their numbers. How many of them pose a real danger and how many of them are just simple civilians? We should be ready for anything.” 

So no killing it was then. He was relieved. Last time he had used violence against a kid, life had punished him with nightmares. Kakashi straightened, his voice held a promise to it. “Alright. I’ll find an excuse to be near them without rising any suspicions.” 

The Hokage smiled up at him in something akin to mocking. “It seems like your students have preceded you, Kakashi. Should I worry about you? Is your hair colour slowly due to your age?” 

The gray-haired man gazed at him perplexedly for a matter of seconds before he schooled his features back to their cool self. Granted, it was much easier when half of his face was already covered. “I beg your pardon?” 

The Hokage went on taunting him with his knowing smile, showing his teeth. He had caught the otherwise cool man when, for once, he was at a loss. He was enjoying it a little too much if you’d ask Kakashi. He searched through his papers and after he found what he had been looking for, he handed him a sheet of paper. _A request for a mission_. “They submitted to it just yesterday. Naruto didn’t want to let go, he pleaded to go to this mission. Thanks to him harassing me for hours on end, your team, Kakashi, is going to help those children find their hairy friend.” 

_Hairy?_

“You’re allowed to leave Konoha and even the Land of Fire if necessary, though I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t. And be careful...“ He took a long pull out of his pipe, his eyes hard and considerate on Kakashi. “... they can fight.” 

The silver-haired man just shrugged, not seeing any problem with it considering those strangers were merely children. The chances of being as talented as Itachi Uchiha, his sensei Minato or even himself at such a young age were slim. “So do we.” 

The Hokage’s smile changed from a mocking to an endearing one, yet his eyes sparkled with an underlining caution. “Make sure they know just how good we’re at it. When they return, I want them to tell everyone how much of a threat we are. At night, when they lay in bed, they should pray that they will never have to face us as their enemies in battles.”

___________

  
Aang was bouncing from one toe to another. His glider was securely packed in a bag he carried onto his shoulders, Momo right on his head. The lemur blinked dizzily at the speed at which Aang jumped in excitement. Right now, he was the only one in the main-room. “Hurry, hurry! What if they don’t want to wait for us and decide to go home? I want to be on time!” 

His friends were still in their respective rooms, trying hard to find any strength for leaving their comfortable beds. But they didn’t complain out loud, knowing how important the whole ordeal was for Aang. They yawned tiredly as they tried to make themselves appear at least a little bit presentable. Toph couldn’t see; but she could feel that her hair resembled a bird’s nest. The sun hadn’t even really come out yet as Aang had bursted into everyone’s room and asked them all to rise for the day. Apparently, the Avatar seemed to think it was part of his job to act as an annoying clock. 

If only they could defeat the Fire Lord that way. 

They needed good half an hour to get ready, quicker than they usually were. For Aang, those passing minutes felt like a century. And he sure knew what he was talking about. But eventually everything was said and done and everyone was ready to leave. Sokka with his boomerang and space-sword in tow, Katara with her bending-water and Toph with her usual stoic expression.

 _“I’m the greatest earthbender alive, I do not need anything else to defend myself”_ , she once had clarified in an angry voice after one of them had suggested to at least carry a chopstick with her. Since then, nobody had dared to bring it up again. 

Even so early in the morning the streets were full of people of all sorts. With headband, without headband, grumpy ones, funny ones, with children and with olds. It was a colourful chaos on which there still was a foreign serious veil they weren’t accustomed to. 

The already loud street gained even more volume as a little girl fell down and her mother rushed up to her crying child in order to comfort her. Tough they knew those people had a different attitude than themselves, Aang noticed their similarities maybe for the first time. They didn’t even dress the same, but internally everyone was capable of the same feelings as every human-being in the world. They all aged, and they all had friends and families they loved beyond compare. 

He turned his attention to his friends who were all walking a little too slowly for his tastes. He knew they still were a little bit tired, not being accustomed to waking up so early. But the nice and helpful kids from yesterday had told them it was common for ninjas to start their mission as early as possible in the morning. Leastways Sokka had an excuse because he was stuffing some kind of sandwich into his mouth. “Come on, guys! We’re still young, why the dreary walk? We can do better!“

“I like your attitude my friend, keep going!”, a boy in a green suit they just had passed shouted back his way, his eyebrows wiggled and his teeth shone so brightly it nearly blinded him. 

Aang turned after him, happy he wasn’t the only one that was keen on taking full advantage of the day. He smiled right back, his nicest grin he had to offer. “Thank you, you too!” 

He could have sworn the boy had went on calling him _awesome_ and _full of youth_ , but he wasn’t quite sure since Toph shot him an exasperated look that resulted in him turning red-blush. “I can’t believe there are more of your kind, twinkle-toes.” 

“I like him”, Sokka commented between chewing. “That one, for a change, looked like a normal kid. A rest for the eyes in this sea full of serious looking faces.”

Lucky for them, it didn’t take too long to find their meeting point. The village gates were big and visible from a great distance. As Aang considered them more closely, he came to the conclusion that they seemed relatively new, maybe just a few decades old. That either meant this village couldn’t be that old yet, or the gates had been installed much later. That hopefully gave him more insight into the history of these lands. 

As far as he understood, those people weren’t to keen on sharing their knowledge with the outside world, preferring to keep their secrets to themselves. He didn’t quite get why that was, and it slightly unsettled him. After all, this place should have been full of spirits of all kinds. As it was, they haven’t encountered a single one. But he knew, _knew_ they were somewhere here. Sometimes that feeling was stronger, sometimes weaker. He couldn’t make out the source. He only had an idea, but that didn’t make sense. 

“They aren’t even here. Maybe we’re a little bit too on time”, Katara mused and sat down on a nearby rock. She elegantly put a hand under her chin and starred with searching eyes in the crowd full of people doing their daily duties. 

“They’re coming”, Toph announced with closed concentrated eyes. They all looked towards the village but couldn’t see anything. That was one of the many perks of having Toph at their side. The girl couldn’t be fooled by her eyesight. 

“You’ve already internalised their footsteps? That was quick”, Sokka said appraisingly as he licked his fingers clean from crumbles. 

Toph smirked. This expression always made her look younger than she already was, somewhat boyish. “What can I say, I’m that good.” She then frowned and facepalmed herself. “Of course! How could I have missed it. Our spies... they aren’t there anymore. They’re gone.” 

Katara jumped up, her eyes looked stormy as they always did when she proceeded to think too much and to quickly at once. “Maybe they think of us as harmless? Not worth of giving any attention?” 

“I beg to differ after the spectacle you’ve given yesterday”, Sokka murmured absently as he tried to understand their plan. He smoothed his features as Naruto and his friends finally got in sight - Naruto’s orange jacket being the first thing one put their eyes on - not wanting to seem any more mysterious than they already were. 

The yellow-haired boy waved in greeting, a big smile plastered on his face and he ran up them, leaving the others behind him. “Hey! Are you ready to find your friend? Team seven has never messed up a mission!” He pointed at himself, radiating such a positive aura, it was hard not comparing it to Aang’s. “I promise you, I’ll bring your friend back. No matter what. Because that’s my ninja way!”

“Tch”, Sasuke uttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes at the same time as Sokka. Though both had done it for different reasons. Aang almost snickered at his friend’s obvious distaste for Sasuke. 

“Did you say something?”, Naruto challenged and his eyes turned into daggers, gone was his cheerfulness. He clenched his fists. It was clear to anybody, he was about to jump Sasuke. 

Sasuke only proceeded to smile arrogantly. Though as much as he obviously tried, Aang couldn’t sense any real bite to it. It was a farce, one he didn’t understand. Why someone wanted to appear as insufferable as possible was beyond his comprehending. “Hn. And what if I did?” 

Naruto groaned in agony. He made a move forward thus resulted in Sasuke doing the same. But while the yellow-haired boy was about to lose it, Sasuke appeared as relaxed as ever. More so, he seemed pleased. 

Aang was so shocked by the sudden outburst of the two that he froze in place and only gazed at them incomprehensibly. Well, that escalated quickly. Certainly, not even the two enemy-tribes Gan Jin and Zhang, whom they had met a few weeks ago, were so impulsive.

It was a relieve Katara had better reflexes than him. In an instant, her bending-water flew out of her vessel and wrapped itself around their ankles, keeping them in place. Sasuke shot her a glaring look while Naruto couldn’t hold his balance and stumbled. 

She bristled, her gaze looked down at them accusingly. It was a situation she was well used to. It wasn’t the first time she had to intervene between two hotheads. “I can’t believe you! You both act like toddlers! You want to be taken seriously, playing with your knives an all, yet you are a few feet apart from ripping each other’s throat.” With her mere expression in the eyes, she pinned Sasuke down and the boy actually gave the impression of being taken aback. “Stop provoking. You can’t tell me you weren’t aware of the outcome.” Then she directed her attention towards Naruto who had fallen to the ground and looked at her with his big blue eyes. “And you, don't let yourself get so easily upset. Show some strength and resist his teasing.” 

Meanwhile, Sokka made himself comfortable on the rock his sister had occupied prior. He peeked over at her adoringly. It was during these moments when she reminded him of their mother. As it was, she wouldn’t have to quit that role anytime soon. 

Aang then caught himself and managed to go between Sasuke and Naruto. He stretched out his arms as if to make sure they kept the distance. Though it was clear to anybody they couldn’t move thanks to Katara’s freezing water at their ankles. He cleared his throat. “Please, I’ve said it before and I’ll repeat it until you finally understand that **Fighting. Is. Not. A. Solution. Period**. Especially not among friends. Now how about we start the mission, that way we can set our energy on a good deed.” 

Sakura, who had done nothing during the whole ordeal and had just stared in awe at Katara’s ability to not only shut the boy’s mouths but to also prevent them from killing each other, smiled sheepishly up at them. “We can’t start the mission without our sensei. It would be against the rules and would probably lead to us becoming missing-nins in the blink of an eye.” 

“What’s a _missing-nin_?”, Katara asked quizzically. There were just too many phrases those people used that she had never heard of before. It was hard following them. 

“A criminal”, Sakura explained. She paused. “Who shall be killed on sight.” 

The four, as expected, stopped breathing for a matter of seconds. They just looked at her as if she would take her words back any moment now and say it was a joke. She didn’t. She was dead serious. 

“Why does everything here results in dying?”, Toph asked irritably. “God forbid you dare to breath, because then it is assumed that you would forge a plot.” 

“ _Watch your mouth_ ”, Sasuke warned and managed to look intimidating even when he was the one in disadvantage for not being able to move. He just had that dominant aura about him. But Toph wasn’t impressed in the slightest. Her parents were the most influential persons in the Earth Kingdom. During her lifetime, she had met scarier men than that twelve years old boy, men who had tried to steal their power. 

Katara sensed her growing dander. In order to avoid another quarrel, she changed topics and posed the question that was the most important at the time. “And when is he going to show up?”

At least Sakura had the guts to look embarrassed for their teacher. Her face went so pink, it resembled her hair. “I dunno. Maybe in one, maybe in two...” 

“Minutes?” 

“Hours.” 

Pause.

“Where is he? What else is more important than doing his duty of supervision for his young folks?”, Sokka asked grumpily, his hands on his hips as he tried to look as authoritative as one could be sitting on a rock. “I slept, like, only six hours or so only to be told that your teacher is going to be late anyway?” 

Sakura knew they would lose their incredibility as good and responsible ninjas for every passing minute their sensei didn’t show up. It was embarrassing for her, and for their village. They were awful representatives. She hoped word wouldn’t spread. She didn’t want to get mocked on by some people across the ocean who didn’t even know her personally. 

“Sorry”, the three ninjas said in unison.

__________

  
A couple of days had passed since they had saved the Avatar’s bison. The animal was still weak, it needed treatment and plenty of food to regain its strength. At night, they had to hide away in the shadows and sneak up to the animal that was still hid away in that cave. It was a miracle they haven’t been caught yet, but it wasn’t their place to challenge their luck. His uncle and he were grateful that, for once, fate seemed to side with them. 

He was so close to restoring his honour. 

He would find the Avatar, help him become and excellent firebender and then, hopefully, he would bring his father down. The plan was easy to make, but hard to follow. He knew reality didn’t go as smooth as imagined. He wasn’t dumb to think his life could be that easy. 

But his uncle was there, his only anchor when his mind got the better of him; doubts creeped up that, after all, he wasn’t meant to be the Avatar’s teacher because he wasn’t pure enough; and the shadows of the past kept hunting him in his dreams, fire and smoke making it impossible to breathe. 

He had messed up. 

He had messed up hard during his lifetime and it would be even harder to make it all right. Maybe, he would have long given up if he were alone. But since he wasn’t, he didn’t have to dwell on those images. His uncle sensed his distress long before he himself did and thus, more often than not, he found a cup of hot and calming tea showed into his hands. 

Slowly but surely, his uncle was turning him into an old serene man. He found himself smiling more often than necessarily at this man he’d learned to call a real father. He was grateful his uncle never brought it up, certainly because he knew it would cause Zuko discomfort. 

The next day, when Zuko wanted to make his way to the bison and give him some more food, a distraught client entered their tea store. His eyes looked around frantically and he almost sobbed. “They’ve got us”, he clenched. 

His uncle moved up at him in a beat wearing a worried face. “Slow down, my friend. Everything’s gonna be alright.” 

The man shook his head as he fought back his tears. “No. They’ve got us!” 

Zuko and his uncle exchanged a look. He didn’t know what the man was talking about, but an unbearable fear took ahold of him. Somehow, he knew. He simply knew.

“The Fire Nation... they have conquered Ba Sing Se. They are marching through the streets. They are taunting us.” 

They had heard the agitation going on outside this morning, but they hadn’t given it too much thought since they were too occupied making plans to escape unnoticed. Furthermore, they lead a tea store and had to appear as if nothing was amiss. It was hard to pay any attention to something else. 

They had thought the people were celebrating something, it would never have occurred to them that... 

He groaned in despair. “Azula knows!” 

His uncle levelled him with a steady gaze. His tone was serious. “We have to leave, Prince Zuko. Now.” 

___________________

  
“Yo“, he greeted with a raised hand and a friendly eye as he approached his little troop for the upcoming days. 

He wouldn’t lie, he was baffled by the sight of his two most troublesome students being tied up by some kind frozen water. Each were pouting their own way, Naruto more visibly as he was seated on the ground with his head in both his hands; while Sasuke, who stood for god knew how long, only looked to the side, refusing to make eye-contact with anybody. 

Although a small part of him was relieved that someone had already done his job of stopping the two, otherwise they would have fought each other. Again. And he would once again have to explain to the Hokage why Sasuke and Naruto wore bruises they had caused each other. 

He directed his attention to the four kids who were probably responsible for the current and successful separation of Naruto and Sasuke. Two of them weren’t much older than his team, but the other ones were visible older. They resembled each other quite a lot he noticed. He wondered if the eldest had some experience on fighting in battles. He would keep an extra eye on that one. As Kakashi had been his age, he had already made himself a reputation as the youngest ANBU and one of the most talented ninjas among his comrades.

He had been informed that although the youngest girl did have the eyes of a Hyuga, she only was blind. Kakashi wasn’t sure if she would try to seem vulnerable as a blind person was supposed to be or if she would show her true colours. Those eyes were following his every move and she appeared far too smug and focused to ever fool him into believing she was a harmless little girl. 

The other one was not very different from any other girl her age. She looked gentle and feminine. He didn’t think of her as somebody who could fight. 

Then there was that other boy, the one with the tattoos. The Hokage had told him about him and that he wasn’t like his other comrades. They didn’t know what made him stand out so much but he did. And for some reason, the Hokage thought of him as their leader. He couldn’t see why as his appearance didn’t give the impression he was anything strong. The strange animal on his head only intensified the impression of him being a harmless little lad. 

Of course, that could be intentional. 

But even though they all were unique in their own way and didn’t even give the impression of having any similarities at all, they all possessed the same clear eyes and open expressions of children who still thought the best of life. It was almost cute.  
  
All that went through his head within milliseconds. 

“Sorry I got late”, he excused in a voice that didn’t sound sorry at all. “I got lost on the way of life.” 

“Liar!” His team shouted at him almost simultaneously in such an exasperated tone he almost thought they were angry with him. 

“He’s here, now free us”, Sasuke commanded. It was clear it pained him to do so, his pride already bruised by being held in place with some iced water. 

The tanned girl stepped forward. She smiled up at Kakashi sheepishly, not quite meeting his eye. Oh. It hadn’t been his goal to be intimidating but he supposed his shining dagger at his hip didn’t convey that impression. Of what he had heard so far, those children weren’t too attached to their weapons. He smiled back in hopes of taking her nervousness away. “I’m sorry I chained up your students. But they got into each other.” 

He suppressed a snicker. It really was adorable that she thought he might get angry for intervening between those two idiots. Furthermore, it was pure eye-candy to see the proud Uchiha and Uzumaki put in their place. Although the fun was great, worries threatened to surface. How come they didn’t already free themselves... 

The girl made a motion with her hands that resembled a slow dance. Within seconds, the water melted. It bowed to her hand movements and returned back into the little vessel attached to her belt. 

He had to rethink his first impression of her. 

“Sasuke, Naruto. How come you let a girl trap you down?” 

It was almost laughable. Sasuke came from the Uchiha-Clan. With his various fire-jutsus he could have melted the water in no time.

“We weren’t sure if we were allowed to show our powers yet”, Sasuke explained. 

Kakashi smirked. He didn’t expect any less of his sharp-minded student. 

“Uhm... exactly.” Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. “That, and that the little devil right there...” She shot the blind girl a look hat spoke volumes. “... threatened to stuff our mouths with earth for the rest of the day if we ‘ _wouldn’t behave_ ’ as she had put it. As if we needed a babysitter.” 

That... he didn’t want to comment on it. Instead, he peeked over to Sasuke who fumed even more. He assumed that it was only so much an Unchiha pride could take. 

“Whatever”, he finally got out. He had a mission. The mission to intimidate the foreigners with their strength and combat abilities and so far they only had made fools of themselves. He had to change his strategy. He couldn’t just wait until some stranger attacked them so they could show off their fighting skills. He had to act instantly. “It’s going to be a mission of class A.” Naruto’s eyes glowed. He ignored it. “Before we start, I want to make sure you’re capable of doing it. I’ll put your skills to test.” 

“But why!”, Naruto immediately complained furiously. “I don’t get it! We’ve already done an A-mission, we’ve proved ourselves long ago!” 

“Naruto!”, he snarled in his strictest voice. All the children around him startled, a result he didn’t intended to but didn’t mind it either way. “I’m your sensei and you’ll follow my orders. Are we clear?” 

The boy stubbornly said nothing while all eyes were directed at him, wondering what might happen next. 

“I said: _Are we clear?_ ”

Naruto bit his lip. “Yes, sensei.” 

Satisfied, he went ahead. He didn’t need to look back to see if his troop was following him.

“I think you were a little too harsh on him”, the boy with the tattoos said as he caught up to him. His forehead wrinkled in worry for Naruto. 

Kakashi only blinked in astonishment. 

_______________  
  


They arrived at a place in the forest where there weren't too many trees, but enough if you chose to use them as a hiding place during the following ‘test’.

He bid the four kids and their fluffy animal to have a seat somewhere on the side so they wouldn’t be in their way. They obliged without complaint, their expressions that of excitement for what was going to happen. Good, at least he had their undivided attention. 

“Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Show me how much you’ve improved over the past weeks.” He fetched a pair of bells out of his pocket, the same ones he had used the last time when Naruto had ended up tied to the post. He could sense the way his students braced themselves for what was to come. They had instantly recognised the bells and could probably tell what he was going to say. He could save his breath because what was the use, but he worded their task anyway. For their spectators if nothing else. It would be of no use to anyone if they did not understand why his little proteges suddenly attacked him. “Come and get the bells. You’re allowed to do anything in your power to get them. Don’t hold back.”   
  
They all nodded and readied themselves, already pulling out their weapons; kunais and shurikens, tolls every ninja possessed. They shone in the daylight dangerously, underlining their sharpness and ability that every hit could be fatal. 

“Are you sure it’s not dangerous to let them practice with the real thing?” The boy, Sokka, seemed to have some troubles wrapping his thoughts around it. His face gave too much of his emotions away. He was repulsed, his fingers twitched in irritation, something that didn’t escape Kakashi’s attentive notice. The other kid’s eyes were glued to the weapons, their expressions likewise horrified. He let out a huff of air. Those weren’t killers, he’d bet his headband on it. 

The sensei merely raised an eyebrow in return, though his voice still carried that bored tone of his. “How should they prepare otherwise for when things get difficult? With wood toys? They are handled differently, feel lighter, and do not have the same effect when they hit the target. It would be an unnecessary risk to take. Feel free to do it your way, but our way...” He smiled under his mask and let the rest of his visible face take a smug expression. “... is better.” 

The kids looked at him somewhat sceptical. Especially the bald one, who wrinkled his nose in disagreement, seemed to have an internal battle whether or not he should criticise them. He ended up saying nothing. According to what Kakashi had taken up so far, the boy was the most open-minded but also the most conservative of the group. He tolerated other people’s way to live but at the same time had his principles and ethics that he couldn’t just ignore. An interesting character trait he didn’t classify as a danger whatsoever. He had met mad men who had spent their whole lives imposing their beliefs on other people. This boy’s eyes didn’t hold the same madness in them. 

Instead, it was something else that had caught his attention. 

Those eyes were full of innocence yet they internalised wisdom worth hundreds of years.

There was something about that Aang, something that should have made him suspicious. And it bothered him that, in fact, it didn’t. The boy didn’t radiate anything dangerous. Yet. 

“You ready?” 

His student nodded in unison. He smirked; then finally raised his arm to signalise they should start. 

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Naruto exclaimed. Instantly, dozens Naruto’s appeared and encircled him. “Get him, boys!” Following his orders, several clones threw themselves at him, all with drawn kunais. 

He dodged every single one of them without even using his Sharingan. He managed to eliminate one for one. It was a remarkable jutsu, though Naruto used his chakra poorly and soon he found himself with none. At the end, Naruto wore scratches from where Kakashi had scraped him. He was breathing hard and swore under his breath. He puffed a few more times, then let himself fall on the floor in defeat.

It was then that Sasuke used his chance, sending a fireball his way. He dodged, but only barely. He got weakened by Naruto’s attacks, Sasuke would have an easier game to play. Plus, he was nimble, and he knew how to make good use of his chakra. Without waiting for Kakashi to get a few seconds of rest, he repeated the jutsu. This time, he brushed his shoulder. The little Uchiha smiled in victory. But not for long, as Kakashi send a letter bomb his way that resulted in him flying meters away. 

Sakura copied him, sending kunais and letter bombs alike which he had to parry. Eventually, they were not enough to bring him down and the kunoichi fell tiredly on her knees. 

He shook his head in disappointment. His students had been good, better than the first time, but they didn’t as much as touch one of the bells with their fingertips. It was sobering. In that moment, he forgot they’ve got spectators, he only cared about their improvement, or lack thereof. 

Just as he was about to say something, he felt something grab his leg. Out of nowhere, a grinning Naruto emerged from underneath the earth and held him in place. Kakashi looked over to where Naruto was supposed to lie defeated on the ground, but the Naruto on the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _A clone_. The same happened to Sasuke’s and Sakura’s form. They had fooled him. Those little geniuses. 

“Sasuke, now!”, Naruto shouted. 

Out of nowhere, another fireball emerged. Not being able to escape this time, Kakashi had to use his Wind Release Jutsu. The fire divided itself and didn’t cause him any damage. 

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. It was one of those rare ones that, for once, was full of positive and intense feelings. It was a mystery to him how quickly the two could bury their hatchet. If only they could always be like that. One day they could be invincible as a team. 

“That was good”, he praised. “But you still don’t have-“ 

He heard the bells rung. He turned towards where the sounds were coming from and found them dangling in Sakura’s hands. The girl was glowing with pride. She stuck out her tongue mockingly. “Next time, make sure nothing is hidden in the fire, sensei. Who knows, maybe there is a knife there that has skillfully released the bells from their straps.” 

Sasuke and Naruto let out a laugh at his dumbfounded expression. 

“Don’t look like that. You were the one that taught us we work better as a team”, Naruto reminded him as he got out of the earth. He patted his clothes in an effort to clean them up. 

He would say; mission accomplished. They have shown their skills. Surely, the four other kids were amazed by their power. But as he shot them a glance, the faces they made had nothing to do with amazement. Their foreheads were furrowed and they breathed harshly. It was as if they were seconds away from a Panik attack. They looked at them as if they were inhuman. It was an unsettling feeling to be regarded that way. 

He made to move towards them, but the oldest of them got up and posed himself in front of the girl that resembled him so much. “Don’t come any closer! You’re not going to touch her.” 

Confusedly, he raised his hands in surrender. He made sure to speak as soothingly as he could muster. “My my, relax a little. We’re not going to do you any harm. We’re in a team, remember?” 

The teenager was going to say some more, but the bald boy stopped him by touching his shoulder. He posed himself before him, making sure there was room between him and Kakashi. The boy swallowed, hard. Kakashi couldn’t feel his heart, but he was sure it beat frantically. Why that was, he wasn’t sure. After all, they all behaved like they’ve been traumatised yet he and his team haven’t done anything to them directly. Maybe he had pushed too far. 

“That’s... that’s not normal”, the boy with the tattoos stuttered. “That speaks against every human anatomy I’ve ever studied.” He looked at Naruto, his eyes wide with confusion. Naruto took a step backwards by the intensity of his gaze. “How... suddenly, there were hundreds of you. That’s not possible.” 

“It’s a jutsu”, Sakura explained in a calming voice. She, too, had picked up on the situation. The air was tight with tension and not even Sasuke dared to mock anybody right now. “Remember? I have told you as much. We use chakra for it.” 

The boy rubbed at his eyes so hard, Kakashi feared he might feel sore for days on. He let out a shaky breath. “It’s too much. Too much information at once. Everything is so differently from home.” He let his hands down and looked up with a weak smile plastered on his face. “The last time I was thrown in a brand new world it didn’t go that well.” 

He looked over his shoulder towards his comrades that seemed much more shaken to the core than himself. But at the sight of him, who was smiling at them encouragingly, they all relaxed visibly. 

“You’re invincible, huh?”, the boy went on with his easy-going smile and kind face. “I mean, compared to what we can... you can do anything, even multiple yourself. I don’t think we could stand a chance if you decided to attack our part of the world, you know.” 

His face was so sincere, it almost moved something inside Kakashi. That kid had just given them very valuable informations. It could end badly in the wrong hands. But the boy either wasn’t too bothered by it or he simply didn’t know how dangerous those words were, for them.

Kakashi studied them. Those weren’t enemies. They were just simple children involved into something they didn’t understand. Suddenly, he noticed the bags under their eyes. He supposed they didn’t have a decent rest in days. He wondered what kind of burdens those kids carried on their shoulders. And if they could be resolved quickly.

And maybe, or maybe not, their people were kind of responsible for it too since they had not treated them that welcomely. 

He sighed. He didn’t sign up for so many confused kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t let Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura seem too overpowered. I remember that scene in Shippuden when Naruto had tried to steal the bells and I think he failed at it? But since he were alone back then and now they’re actually working as a team, it should be a fair fight ^^


	10. All Questions Answered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Little disclaimer: I had to change the history of the Naruto-verse, otherwise it wouldn’t have made any sense in this story. A detailed version will follow in later chapters, but until then I hope that's enough.  
> Thank you sooo much for all the kudos and comments, they encourage me enormously into writing faster ❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> Stay safe and healthy guys!

** All Questions Answered? **

  
They could have continued with the search immediately after the ‘ _test_ ’, but Kakashi decided that it would be better if his team first took a rest. Plus, the other kids had to let the new information sink in. 

The air filled with the smell of fresh, fried fish. Their dinner was well fastened over the campfire, ready any moment now. On the ground, they all sat in a a circle around it, surrounded by trees whose branches banged against each other in the wind. They maintained a relaxed pose, despite all the odds and the prevailing tense atmosphere. Kakashi‘s leg was pulled up so he could rest his chin on his palm. He peered under the mask at his students. 

Naruto’s eyes were glued to the fish unashamedly as he most likely dreamed of eating it as soon as possible. Although he sat there cross-legged, he found a possibility to bounce agitatedly. Sasuke scoffed at his teammate and rolled his eyes. His body was largely turned away from everyone, not sparing anybody a glance. Only now and then he shot someone a glare. Mostly it was a blushing Sakura who thought nobody would catch her looking over at Sasuke with heart-fuelled eyes. 

Kakashi sighed. He couldn’t disregard the growing disappointment inside him when he compared their ability to work in a team, or lack thereof, to the other kids who spread nothing but love and understanding for each other. 

The oldest girl, Katara, made sure that each of them had enough to drink. She tried to look relaxed, probably so that the others wouldn't panic, although she herself was very tense. However, his attentive eyes could not miss her nibbling on her lips and how she nervously peaked over at them every few seconds. As if she was prepared to throw that strange water on them every moment now. As he caught her do it again, he smiled at her in an attempt to signalise her he was no threat whatsoever. At least not at the moment. But she just flinched and nearly let the bottle of water slip out of her hands, embarrassed to have been caught. 

The two boys of her team did pretty much the same thing, they too looked nervously around them, assessing them. Though the younger one did in fact return his smile while the oldest shot him a glare whenever the girl seemed to get more and more insecure from second to second. 

As if it was his fault. 

The only one who apparently calmed down from the initial shock was the little girl. Her legs were stretched out, her bare feet practically in his vision the whole time, and her eyes closed as she leaned against a tree with her arms behind the head. She looked like she was about to fall in a slumber, ignorant to what was happening around her. The only times she peaked an eye open was to see if the fish was ready. 

Her attitude reminded him strongly of a certain Uchiha that too tried desperately to appear cool and unmoved. He didn’t know if he should be fond about it; or annoyed. But again, he had been like that once, too. Years ago, when everyone was still alive and Obito yet again complained to Sensei Minato what a pain in the ass his comrade Kakashi was-

He had to stop. He already felt how grief and guilt wanted to take possession of him. Feelings only his own four walls were allowed to witness. 

He shook his head. When he looked up again, Aang already looked at him with those piercing eyes of his that sent a shiver down his spine. The boy just... saw _too much_. 

Kakashi was taken by surprise when the kid mimicked his smile he had offered them a few minutes prior in order to calm their nerves. His heart was pounding. He didn’t avert his eyes from Aang’s, refusing to be the first to bend down. But Aang didn’t seem to want to take part in the childish competition he had made up in his head and simply averted his eyes and instead fixed them on his strange animal that was sitting on his shoulder. It chirped happily as it got fed by its owner with a few nuts. The boy was overly protective of that odd bat, and he wondered why. 

But he couldn’t pound on that thought any longer as the quarrels started again, making his team, and most importantly himself since he was their Sensei and obviously couldn’t teach them some manners, appear like neanderthals next to the other kids who started at the outburst. Even the blind girl opened her eyes in a furrow at the sudden change of mood. 

“Stop starring at me like that, teme! You’re a creep!” Naruto, once again, said every statement in his usual exclamation-mark tone while sending Sasuke some annoyed looks, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. 

Kakashi moved his eye from his hot-headed student to the one he’d addressed. The Uchiha looked trapped, his shoulders were tense and his eyes twitched; but only for a fraction. Apparently, he hadn’t expected to be caught. Whatever reasons he might have had. But his minuscule uncertainty was only visible for a millisecond before he schooled his features back to their normal indifferent self. He huffed, turning his rather handsome face into something akin to boyish defiance. Though, Kakashi was sure that wasn’t his intention. It made him grin behind his mask, his chest filled with a feeling he didn’t dare to put a name on at the display of their childish behaviour. 

“Do not give yourself too much credit, dobe. I was just overly disgusted with the way you drool.” His voice was as nonchalant and haughty as ever. Though Kakashi didn’t miss the way his cheeks were slightly flushed, but ah so very faintly. You wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't paid attention to it. But he had, out of instinct if nothing else. 

Naruto jumped up with clenched fists in a matter of seconds. Annoyance took ahold of Kakashi as he already knew what was about to happen. The raven only smirked at his teammate, not at all disturbed by his sudden outburst. This only resulted in Naruto getting madder, thus his cheeks getting redder at the provocative smile. 

“Naruto!” Sakura’s eyes were icy when she looked at him condescendingly. “Stop being such a crybaby and be silent. You put us and the whole village in a bad light if you keep acting like a petulant child. What should our clients think of us?” She then glanced over to Sasuke. In a heartbeat, her voice became much softer as she evidently tried to come across shyly. Kakashi nearly groaned in despair, so much discarded potential. “Besides, you annoy Sasuke.” 

The white-haired‘s attention was yet again divided as a sound came from the boy, Sokka he reminded himself, that sounded suspiciously like a snort. But when he looked over, the lad only grimaced in pain as he rubbed his shoulder where Katara had apparently pinched him if he interpreted the glare he gave her correctly.

“What! It’s not my fault funny words come out of her mouth, geez!”, he bit out in a hushed voice.

“Yes, but have the decency not to rub it in front of her crush!”, she chided in a low tone. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke squinting at them incredulously. Well, at least Sakura didn't seem to have heard anything. And that was good. Otherwise he would have felt second-hand embarrassment. 

He decided to save himself and his customers the pleasure of witnessing yet another fight between his team. He cleared his throat and let his voice drop dangerously to make sure that his voice bore the same annoyance he felt, making sure they believe the empty threat he was about to make. “There, there. You do notice how embarrassing you all act right now, don’t you? If you are unable to behave on an A-mission, you give me no reason to believe that you are ready to become a shinobi or kunoichi. Therefore I’ll send you back to the academy. As easy as that. I’m sure Iruka will be overjoyed.”

He leaned forward, letting his eye swap over them. They all immediately shut up, their shoulders slumped but nodded understandingly nonetheless. Naruto seemed to want to protest, most likely shout something along the lines ‘ _But you can’t do it!_ ’ and ‘ _It was Sasuke’s fault!_ ’ but eventually decided against it. Not even the Uzumaki would dare to speak against his Sensei when the latter was in a foul mood. Now, that’s how you have your students on a leash! However, he didn't expect the other children to also go quiet and to look at him with their big amazed eyes. 

At least a part of this group obeyed without even being told to. Their parents did a great job at raising them. 

Maybe, in another life, they would have been great shinobis. 

His brows furrowed. It was irrational to think about such things. The more he would let them invade his thoughts, the more likely it was that he would start getting attached to them. It was a stupid privilege that he couldn’t have. It was already bad enough that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura slowly but surely removed the bricks with which he had built his walls. And that he minded whether or not they had had enough sleep or food. Or a sound mind. 

He took a deep breath, ignoring how his heart beat funnily in his chest. He plastered an eye-smile on his face. “Good. Now that everything is said and done, we can finally eat.” 

The kids seemed surprised by his statement, but when they looked down the fish was actually fried. While they all got hold of a stick with fish, Aang rummaged through his backpack and took out some sandwiches he had brought with him, as well as some apples.

His comrades seemed undeterred by it, but Kakashi wasn’t. He held up his hand, his team holding back from taking their first bite. The others noticed the sudden shift in mood and also refrained from eating. Kakashi fixed a suspicious eye at Aang. “Why don’t you eat the fish?” 

Although he was definitely convinced that the kids were by no means some sent assassins to kill them, he still had to stay on guard. Blind trust was stupid. There had to be a reason why he wasn't eating anything. 

_Poison maybe?_

But his comrades were about to take a bite. 

_Did he intend to betray them?_

That didn’t sum up with the picture he had of him. 

Oblivious to the distrust in his voice and the way Sakura touched her kunai with trembling fingertips, Aang only smiled warmly. “The monks had taught me that every life is sacred, from humans to the ugliest of spiders. Every being has the right to live, that’s why I’m vegetarian. Because I cherish the life of everyone.” He stopped, and then scraped his head sheepishly at the attention he got. He probably interpreted their stunned expressions wrong. “But that’s only my beliefs. I don’t condemn anybody. I’m aware not everyone is ready to do without meat.” 

Kakashi stared at him, as did his students. He could practically read their thoughts. 

_Every being has the right to live._

Maybe it wasn’t Aang‘s intention, but Kakashi felt exposed, unnecessarily so.

It was quiet around them. The only thing that disturbed the silence were the chirping of the birds, the sunlight strengthened the illusion of harmony. 

The whole nature was mocking them.

He searched his face for some kind of lie; and found none. He swallowed. “You can eat.” 

Sasuke’s eyes stayed on him some more. Kakashi could sense the way his thoughts were racing but he didn’t dare to guess what was really going on in his mind. Eventually, Sasuke averted his gaze and started eating. 

He wasn't sure he'd ever met someone who hadn't consumed meat in his life before. And even if he did, he was sure they didn’t do it for the same reasons as the boy. After all, there were deaths in the shinobi world at any time. And if you were on a mission, you usually didn’t have the privilege of being picky about your food. 

But apparently they could afford it, there, in those foreign lands across the ocean. 

After their meal, he navigated the conversation towards what interested him the most. “Could you please sum up what really awaits us? And by that I mean I want to hear about the whole truth. This entails your powers, too.” He looked over at Katara who tensed at his watchful gaze. Right. He’d forgotten he had to appear friendly the whole time. He forced a smile. “It was beyond fascinating to watch you navigate the water without using any hand seals. I think it would be in all of our interests when we all answer each others questions.” 

When nobody objected, he signalled for them to start. Guests first. The kids all inclined towards Aang, waiting for him to pose the first question. Kakashi narrowed his eye. There must be a reason why they chose him as their leader. 

The boys face was determined when he asked about the ‘ _spirits_ ’. Kakashi merely inclined his head. Now that was something he didn’t expect. “I beg your pardon?” 

“The spirits”, the boy repeated. “When we got here, we expected the whole land to be occupied by wild and powerful spirits. This should have been their home since the humans populated the other half. But we didn’t encounter even one. Where are they?” 

Silence fell upon them once again. Kakashi didn’t need to see in order to know that all eyes were fixed on him. He sighed loudly. “I’m afraid we’ll not be capable to tell you the whole history since it’s a knowledge only the Five Kage have access to.” He ignored the frowns on his students foreheads. “But from what I know, and am allowed to tell, you’re right. Those lands were once full of _bijū_ and ‘ _ghosts_ ’, as you’d say. Our ancestors managed to subdue these... ghosts. Now they can normally only enter our world when we summon them with a special jutsu, the _Summoning Jutsu_.” 

“Very innovative”, Sokka replied drily. It seemed the boy had lost his nervousness around them after the meal. “You have the power to give those cool jutsus a name and that’s all you’ve got? I am disgusted and beyond disappointed.” Katara pocked him in the ribs. 

Kakashi regarded him with an unimpressed stare. “Sokka, please let me finish. And save your comments”, he chided. Toph snickered. He felt more and more like a father before a group of kindergarten children. And he didn’t like it. 

The boy shut his mouth, but pouted nonetheless. The man rolled his visible eye. “And as for the _bijū_...” Naruto started. The blond bit his lip nervously. Kakashi smiled. “... it’s none of anybody’s business.” Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What are _bijūs_?“, Katara asked. 

“Monsters”, Sasuke said emotionless. Naruto sent him a look. 

Aang shook his head confusedly. He looked conflicted, his voice held all the emotions Sasuke’s couldn’t. “You can’t just simply lock the spirits away. It’s not right.” 

Why he did care so much, the silver-haired didn’t know. “They’re fine, don’t worry.” 

“How do you know?” 

He smiled at him reassuringly. It was cute, really. Just thinking about telling Pakkun of the boy who cared for him so much without even knowing him made him grin. “One day, you’ll meet one. And then you can talk to them all night and day about their well-being, alright?” 

Aang didn’t look alright but nodded all the same. 

“Now it’s my turn”, Kakashi said. “Who are you and where do you come from? How come you’re all friends when you‘re obviously from different parts of the world?”

The kids exchanged a look. Aang nodded. “My name’s Sokka and that’s my sister Katara.” He pointed at the girl he already suspected was related to him. “We’re both from the Southern Water Tribe. Aang, an Air Nomad, just happened to... wander around there. We became friends and together we explored the world. On our expedition we met Toph who’s from the Earth Kingdom. She wanted to run away from home so we took her with us. Together, we traveled with Momo and Appa, but somebody stole Appa away from us. That’s our story. Thankyouverymuch for your attention.” 

He rumbled so fast and without a pause that it was clear to anybody that he withhold some information from them. “And why exactly is this an A-mission?”

”... Because the Fire Nation wants to capture us.”

Yes. _Capturing_ is exactly what they surely have in mind. Kakashi rose his eyebrow. “Because you travel the world, yeah?” 

“Because we’re no Fire Nation citizens.” 

On any other occasion, this would have been a good explanation. But something told him it wasn’t the only reason. Yet he let it drop, for the moment. The kids visibly relaxed. He glanced over at Katara. “You must be indeed very talented for your age if you manage to use a jutsu without any hand seals. And you’re a girl on top of that.” 

In fact, not even Tsunade was that talented when she was her age. And the blonde was the strongest female he had ever met. 

It came as a surprise when Katara puffed her cheeks and became angry. “Why did you have to underline that I was a girl?” 

“I did not mean any offence”, the Sensei hurried to say and held his hands up in surrender. “But it’s not usual for girls to have such powers.“ 

“And why’s that?”, Katara prompted on. Kakashi was afraid she’ll never get that frown out of her face if he kept saying things that obviously made her mad. 

Girls were a handful. 

“Because they’re daintier, you know.” 

Katara fumed. Toph squinted at him. Only Sokka shot him a sympathetic glance. “There was a time I thought the same, man. But my sister is strong. And not long ago we’ve met the strongest warriors I’ve ever seen, and they were all girls. They are all more talented than they first seem on.” 

“He reminds me of _Pakku_ from The Northern Water Tribe”, she mumbled angrily while her brother tried to calm her down.

“I know, I know”, Sokka retorted. 

Sakura watched them carefully, her eyes became somewhat big after the boy had mentioned the warrior-women. Her eyebrows furrowed but otherwise she stayed silent. But Kakashi didn’t like where things were going when her eyes kept being attracted to the foreign boy. He smelled trouble. He doubted that the fact that he was older, witty and had deep blue eyes were a big turn-off. 

“Normally, the element only needs to follow our hand-movements, that’s all. If you’re born a bender, you won’t have too much trouble doing it”, Toph retorted in her stead. “ _Girls_ and boys alike.” 

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. “ _Born_ a bender?” 

“Yes. Not everyone can bend an element.” 

“Because it’s a secret jutsu that belongs to a clan”, he concluded. 

Toph snorted. “Clan? No. And it’s not a secret fighting-skill either. I don’t want to breach it to you, but it seems we’re totally different than you. Look, we can’t multiply ourselves, or get red eyes or whatever.” 

The Sensei cocked his head. “If you would train accordingly, of course. You posses chakra after all.” 

“Then why didn’t anybody use it before, hm?”

At that, he was lost for words. He clicked his tongue. “How do you ‘ _bend_ ’ then?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Like I’ve said before, we’re born with it. But not everyone is. Sokka isn’t.” 

“And you can bend the elements, just like that? All of them?” 

“No”, said Sasuke in his boring tone. “From what they’ve told us, they can only bend one.” 

“But there’s this cool guy!”, Naruto exclaimed excitingly. “And he can use all four!“

“It’s like the equivalent of the Kage. He’s powerful”, Sakura chimed in. 

Kakashi blinked in confusion. “What _Avatar_? Why can he bend all four?” 

Aang scratched his head. “It is a cycle. There is always a person who is born who masters all elements. That person is thought to be the strongest bender alive and therefore a great responsibility lies on their shoulder. They’re responsible for peace between the nations; and the human- and spirit-world.”   
  
“The Hokage told me there’s war in your lands”, Kakashi said slowly. “It seems that this Avatar hasn’t done their job properly.” 

“Because he disappeared a hundred years ago. That’s why the war could spread”, Aang said softly and sunk his head. Kakashi suspected he was disappointed at this Avatar who had let them down. Katara lied her arm around his shoulder and squeezed in support. 

Kakashi considered them. “You said it’s a cycle. Even though the other Avatar has been a coward who run away from war, he must be dead by now considering this all happened a hundred years ago.” Katara glared shortly at him at the word ‘ _coward_ ’. “Maybe the new Avatar is better. Didn’t you search for him?” The kids held their breath. He exchanged a look with Sasuke. The Uchiha and he weren’t dumb after all. The kids could be read much too easily. “Or did you already find him?” 

“N-no!”, Sokka sputtered. 

He narrowed his eye at them but didn’t say anything. As long as it had nothing to do with the mission, it was none of his business. After all, they were probably not as naive as they thought them to be. Maybe they had made a plan with the hidden Avatar and would eventually execute it. Maybe that was the reason the Fire Nation was after them.

He knew those information were important, but as long as the Fire Nation was far far away, they didn’t have to worry about it.

“Do you have any more relevant questions?”, he finally asked. 

“Yes”, Toph said. “Do you all can, you know, create clones and all?” 

“Hn. Of course”, Sasuke responded arrogantly. 

“And what else can you do with that chakra?”, Sokka asked genuinely interested.   
  
Kakashi smirked. “Maybe you’ll witness it someday.” 

“But you won’t attack us, would you?”, Aang muttered worriedly. “I mean, you can multiply yourselves. We can’t. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.” 

It dawned on Kakashi that he spoke about their nations. He hesitated. Aang noticed, but didn’t mention it. “No. The Hokage doesn’t like wars either.” 

The boy looked away. Kakashi wanted to say some more but it would be futile. He couldn't just make promises he didn't know he could keep. Sasuke seemed to read his mind for the boy pierced through him with his stare. 

“Before we start searching for your furry friend...” Yes, the Hokage had told him about the monstrous bison they were searching for. Really, he thought of it adorable. “Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. If you behave professionally during this mission, I will sign you up for the Chunin-Exams.” He already did, but they didn’t need to know. 

His students stared at him incredulously before Naruto was the first to brake the calm. He jumped up and grinned from one ear to another, his shouts could surely be heard up to Sunagakure. “THANK YOU, SENSEI! YOU’RE THE BEST! OH MAN!” 

Sasuke covered his ears but even he looked up at his teammate and couldn’t hold back his own smug grin. 

“There, there”, he said. His heart pounded so hard with affection, his voice almost held the emotions he felt deep within him. “Consider this mission your training. We only have a few weeks left.“ 

But nobody really paid him any attention anymore. His team was too focused on celebrating and the other kids were too focused on being happy for them and congratulating them for something they didn’t really know about. 

Kakashi didn’t mind. He smiled. 

______________

  
They hurried. They ran as fast as they could without causing a stir. Zuko couldn’t let go of the horrible feeling that threatened to suffocate him. With every passing second, his theory that Azula knew about them, knew about the Avatar’s bison, became more and more likely. His sister was smart and devilish. That would explain why they hadn’t been caught so far when they sneaked around every night. It was part of her plan. 

A plan he didn’t know. 

He gritted his teeth. His sister always had to be one step ahead of him. Of them. But this time, it was much more at stake. They no longer just fought for their father's approval. They no longer fought over which of them caught and defeated the Avatar first. This time, they were on completely different sides. 

Her against him. 

The Fire Nation against the rest. 

Relief overflowed him when he heard the sand crunch under his shoes. They were near, the animal came into view. It growled upon seeing them and for some strange reason, Zuko thought it was happy to see them. He rejected the thought. 

Without having the time to speak to the bison, they quickly fastened a saddle on its back in hope to fly away as quickly as possible. They threw their belongings on his back, including his bag with the swords and blue mask. The animal watched them quizzically but it apparently caught on their frantic faces and didn’t let another growl escape its lips. 

“How should it know where it should fly?”, Zuko asked. “Or do we figure it out later, and the main thing is we get out of here?” 

It was bad. They should have thought of it earlier. They didn’t work out the plan at all. They wanted to get the bison back to the Avatar yet they didn’t even know where the latter was. 

His uncle grinned soothingly. Zuko relaxed instantly. “Don’t you worry. I’ve learned a thing or two while being in the spirit world. One of the things was that the Avatar's loyal animals have a special bond with them. A bond that even goes beyond death. And that can easily be tracked down if...” 

Zuko watched as he placed his palm on the bison’s head. His uncle closed his eyes in concentration and, as if sensing the importance of the gesture even though Zuko had no idea what was going on, the animal did the same. He widened his eyes in disbelief when a shimmering blue thread suddenly appeared. It originated from the big figure of the animal and disappeared into the horizon. When his uncle extracted his hand away, the thread was gone. 

“What was that?”, Zuko asked in amazement. 

His uncle glanced over at him. “Our way to the Avatar.”

Zuko smirked. Now there was nothing in their way anymore. They were about to climb on its back when, how should it be otherwise, a rock emerged towards them and threatened to hit them. His uncle reacted immediately, the reflex of a soldier. He made his clenched fist collide with the rock, shattering it into a thousand pieces. 

It didn’t take long for them to locate the Dai Li, a dozen of them surrounded them in no time. Then it dawned on him. They had awaited them this whole time. They knew they were there, and that they would try to flee with the flying bison. 

_Azula!_

The men were talented fighters, they shot at them several earth-bundles without giving them any time to rest. The most terrifying thing was that their number increased with every passing minute while they still remained two. 

But it seemed the animal had other plans as it interfered into the fight and wiped the Dai Li away with its tail. The animal apparently had experience with-

Oh. 

Right. 

Of course he had. He had attacked the Avatar several times before. But now was not the time to feel any shame. 

This time he wasn’t fast enough and a sharp stone hit his shoulder, making it nearly impossible to move it correctly and therefore bend the way he was used to. He cursed. They were in a trap. 

“Prince Zuko”, his uncle said in a calming and low voice that didn’t reflect the same distress he felt in his heart. “I’ll try to hold them up. Take the bison and flee.” 

Zuko halted. Despair seemed to choke him at the words his uncle had just muttered. “What? I’m not going to let you behind! We’ll flee together or... or I’ll stay with you, uncle-!” 

But his uncle only regarded him with those warm eyes he always had, full of love and affection for the only person he considered family. “I feel honoured for the feelings you have for me, Prince Zuko. But your life, and your mission, are more important than anything else. If you don't leave now, we'll go down one way or the other.

”I believe in you and in The Avatar. I’m sure you’ll save the world from our nation.” 

Zuko just kept staring at him in disbelief as his eyes began to sting. His vision became blurry and with numb limbs he approached the animal. His uncle grinned encouragingly as he fought the Dai Li back from from harming them any further. The bison bowed its head so that he could climb on top of it. Before flying away, it growled at his uncle in something that Zuko wanted to believe was gratitude. 

“Zuko”, his uncle murmured in a rare moment when he didn't mention his title.

The exiled and now treacherous prince looked back at him for the last time, his heart felt unbelievably hollow and lost. 

_______________

  
When Aang woke up, the sun was just rising. His limbs ached terribly due to their extreme way they had led the search yesterday. Those people were not to be underestimated. Once they started to take their mission seriously, they were unstoppable. They searched with such fierceness and with everything they had to offer, it just warmed Aang’s heart. 

He stretched and made to go to the lake nearby in order to wash himself. His friends and the others were still sleeping soundly. While resting, everyone looked the same. Like the children they were. 

He shook his head and stood up. When he approached the water, he noticed a figure standing there. He wanted to turn around, but then he identified the person as the only adult in their group. Kakashi. 

He was about to greet him but stopped in his tracks. Something wasn’t right. The otherwise composed man seemed in distress, he was bent over the lake and rubbed his hands frantically in the water. He was mumbling to himself, words Aang couldn’t catch. He swallowed. 

Maybe he just liked to stay clean. 

Suddenly, Kakashi stopped and turned his head. Aang gasped when he caught sight of a red eye that resembled that of Sasuke. The man held up a knife, his knuckles white, ready to throw it at the intruder. 

“It’s just me.” Aang held his hands up in surrender. Oddly, he didn’t feel threatened by the sharp blade. “I’m sorry. I should have made myself known earlier. I didn’t mean to... you know... I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, you should be”, came the icy reply. The Sensei glared at him, visibly upset. He let out some words Aang was sure weren’t made for his young ears. Guilt took ahold of him, it hadn’t been his place to witness him in such a vulnerable situation. 

Yet he did. 

“D-Do you have dirt between your fingers?”, he stuttered and gulped when Kakashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Whatever it is, I’m sure I can make it clean. I can bend the water, too.” 

The Sensei gazed away, his eyes fixed on the water. After some minutes, Aang thought the man had forgotten about him but then he cleared his throat. “It’s nothing you can wash away. I’ve tried.” He paused, and when he finally looked back at Aang, his eyes were full of hidden sorrow and pain. 

Anyone else might not have noticed, but Aang possessed a lot of empathy. It was part of his task as The Avatar to understand humans, animals and spirits alike. Something pulled at his heart and he wanted to help, but knew better. This man didn’t want to get any help, at least not yet. “But if you ever want to wash it away...” _The pain_. “... then tell me. I might be more helpful than I seem.” He showed his most honest smile, he hoped it showed all that he shouldn't say.

The man straightened and hid his red eye away under the mask. He transformed himself in the confident and determined person he had been before. “Thanks. But that’s not necessary. Now get ready, today’s gonna be the day we’ll search for your friend until our feet bleed.” 

And with those words, he brushed past Aang. Making him feel oddly unsatisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in this story I’ll refer to the summoning animals, such as the ninken and Jiraiya’s toads, as spirits that once wandered around the world and that now have contracts with humans.  
> Why will be explained later.  
> If you have any other questions you can pose them and I’ll gladly answer. :)


	11. Zuko’s Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title already indicates, this chapter will be full of Zuko; and Appa. They’ll have their fair share of the cake. Enjoy Zuko-fans! :))  
> Plus, I’ll introduce a couple of new Naruto characters I didn’t include so far; and it would be a shame to simply forget about them. ^^  
> Thanks for all the love I’ve been receiving so far, you’re sooo nice!!! 🥰🥰

**Zuko’s Turn**

Another day had passed since they had started looking for that Appa. Kakashi knew his team was good, they were quick and efficient. They were his students after all, he wouldn’t have let them pass the test otherwise.

The other children still seemed to get amazed whenever Sasuke showed off his Sharingan or when Naruto simply walked on trees while using his chakra. They left no stone uncovered, nobody could claim they didn’t try should they fail the mission. 

He’d already asked if they had anything that smelled like the bison. That way he could’ve summoned Pakkun and his pack and things would be much smoother. But Sokka had grinned sheepishly, telling him they had had a piece of fur from the animal. Yet he had used it a couple of weeks ago to make himself a fake moustache. 

That boy would never become a ninja even if he tried. 

Strangely, his friends weren’t mad at him, telling him he had ruined them their chance at finding the lost animal. They simply let it go. 

If he had ruined a real mission as a true shinobi, he would have lost his reputation within a minute and become nothing more than a mockery to the whole village.

But again, things didn’t go that way where they were from. Not for the first time he wondered what happened to the soldiers in their army. What kind of punishment would await them for failure.

He shook his head. When he opened his eye again, he was greeted with a blushing Sakura that looked alternately between Sasuke and Sokka. The Uchiha used his Sharingan to search for any indication if the animal had been indeed somewhere here or not, while Sokka looked around with sharp blue eyes, examining their path. Both looked highly concentrated and apparently that made them look more grown-up for Sakura blushed even harder.

His headache began to make itself apparent again. He really didn’t want to pull her to the side and explain to her why this love triangle wouldn’t work out. 

“Alright”, he called out and raised a hand to get everyone’s attention. The kids gathered around him and for a short moment, he felt every bit like the adult he was. “Yesterday was proof enough that our concentration diminishes after some time. It wouldn’t make sense to search for him all day. I suggest we do it the first eight hours. After that, we’ll take a break and gather our strength for another four hours. The other time we’ll use practicing. My team for the upcoming _Chunin Exams_ and you...”, he looked mainly at Aang saying that, figuring if the boy didn’t have anything to complain about his comrades wouldn’t either. “... you can train, too.”

“Do you show us some jutsus, too?”, Sokka implored with excited eyes.

Kakashi nearly hated shattering his hopes. Nearly. He smirked. “No.” Sokka’s face fell. “So far we know, you can’t control your chakra the way we do and figuring it out would be an obstacle for me and my team. Go do some element bending and prepare for the war that awaits you. Your search shouldn’t hinder you in getting stronger. You just have to use your time efficiently. Understood?” His voice carried every authority he possessed and even his team straightened up at that.

Aang yielded and nodded his head. “What you say makes sense, Sensei. You should know best.”

The boy refused looking him in the eye. He clearly was still embarrassed of what had happened yesterday, at the river. Neither he nor Kakashi had brought that subject up again. He supposed things would become normal on their own after some time so he didn’t see no use in bringing that up. Beside, he still felt a flash of anger at the boy. It would be unfair to let it out of him. 

But he appreciated the respect the monk showed him. If only Naruto would be that way. 

“So we learn some new jutsus?What are we waiting for, let’s go!” 

He sighed. That lad was the complete opposite of Sensei Minato, how could that have happened. 

“Use your brain, dobe. We need to take a rest first. Didn’t you listen to what Sensei Kakashi has just told us?”, Sasuke scowled.

“Good, I’ll find a clearing then! The sooner we’re ready, the sooner I can show off my true skills to Aang!” He stormed ahead without looking back, letting only a dust-cloud behind him. Aang looked taken aback, but then he grinned broadly and ran after the boy in a remarkable speed. 

He would have to dig closer to that. 

“Why does he want to show off to Aang?”, Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. Kakashi could make out the little fists that clenched in his pockets. He supposed the raven didn’t like the thought that Naruto wanted to measure his skills with Aang and no longer with him. 

It would be a punch to his ego. 

“Because Aang is someone new, someone he only knows briefly. He doesn’t have that much time to leave a good impression, you know. Not like he has it with you.” He gifted Sasuke with his most reassuring eye-smile, hoping the Uchiha’s temper would calm down. 

That boy was too revenge-driven. One wrong thing and hell would break loose. 

The raven smothered his features back to normal and went after the blond, Sakura right at his steps.

They had spent nearly two days together. The best thing was that the kids finally seemed to feel at ease around them. They joked more, grinned more and interacted with each other. It was good since Kakashi would have hated it if that tense atmosphere would have prevailed forever. 

The best thing was also the worst thing, though. Because they were more relaxed around them, especially around him, they didn’t hold back being their true self. And that meant for Sokka to ask a million questions. 

He already regretted having offered to answer any question if there were any. 

Now the teenager was trailing after him like a dog and didn’t let him breath for a single second. 

“Why do you wear a mask? Are you ugly or something?” 

“Why does Sasuke never smile?” 

“Why do you already have white hair?” 

“It’s silver.” 

“It’s unnatural. 

“And why does Sakura have pink hair? Should your colourful heads compensate the fact that you’re less likeable than we are?” 

“What do you mean _less likeable_?” 

“We are funny, joyful and really friendly and stuff. And you’re... you.” 

“Thanks.”

“Who gives those jutsus names? Can I give one a name? How about instead of _Summoning Jutsu_ you call it _The Call Of My Ghost Friends Jutsu_!“ 

“Sokka?”

“Hm?”

“ _Shut up_.” 

_________________

Zuko thanked every god and goddess in this whole wide world that he wasn’t motion sick; otherwise he would have died long ago. He had lost count of how many days they had been travelling, he and the bison. The flight was strangely nice, the animal radiated complete warmth. He felt safe being on its back. It was a good thing, he supposed. He wasn’t entirely on his own and sometimes he even murmured some words to the bison in order to stay sane. 

But was he really, when he was talking to an animal? 

The flying bison refused to take any breaks, wanting to be by his owner’s side as soon as possible. Zuko could understand him, he really did. But after taking a nap and being violently awakened from his slumber by the bison, that apparently collapsed from fatigue, he regularly urged the animal to land and float on the water for a few hours.

For days, there was only blue in sight and it was slowly driving him crazy. He had no idea where they were flying, he had lost his orientation long ago, but as long as the animal knew where they were heading, it didn’t really matter. He just hopped The Avatar didn’t happen to be on Fire Nation ground, it would be fatal. 

He was lucky he’d brought some food and water with him. But he decided to spend most of it on the animal since it was bigger and actually did all the work. This resulted in him starving and getting dehydrated really fast. But he’d endured worse so he would get through this, too. 

Still. He hoped to see some land soon. If not for himself, then for the bison. 

After an eternity, the bison finally growled. When Zuko looked over, he was welcomed with the sight of land. The animal seemed to gain new strength, its bond with The Avatar surely getting stronger, but Zuko just patted its head in order to calm it down a bit. “Shhht, keep calm, boy. We can’t go straight to him.” 

The animal gruntled in displeasure. 

“We have to think strategic”, Zuko reminded it. “A flying bison isn’t hard to detect. We’ll have to land and from then on you’ll swim to the shore. Don’t approach the island frontally. When they posed some guards, they’ll mainly be on that side. Head east instead. From then on you’ll guide us to The Avatar on foot. It’s most secure when we don’t fly; and use the wayside. Alright?” 

The animal growled.

_______________  
  


During the following days, they followed Sensei Kakashi’s plan. Yet Naruto’s favourite time of the day turned out be the time he spend talking with Aang and the others and not when they were training. Even when they didn’t do it often since they had to do their job and then part ways for training and only gather together when it was time to sleep. 

He wanted to become stronger. He wanted to become the Fifth Hokage and earn everyone’s respect. 

But... it was nice to speak to people his age that didn’t insult him, or hit him or looked at him strangely. Just like that, they treated him like he were one of their own. Admittedly, they did it with everyone in their group because they were just so nice. But still. Katara had said that they were already a little patchwork-family and that they were well used on welcoming other members to the group. 

She had said it so causally, with such a friendly smile, that it wasn’t even strange throwing the word ‘ _family_ ’ to someone she didn’t even know a week. Like it was the most normal thing in the world to make friends with other people and trust them blindly. 

Sensei Kakashi used to remind them that they weren’t from here and that was why their behaviour seemed so odd to them. For them, they were totally normal and they were the creepy ones. 

But that were things Naruto didn’t care about. He found himself grinning more often, having this warm feeling inside of him being present almost any time of the day. 

Sensei mainly trained their throwing skills, claiming it was very important for the exams and probably even life-saving. The others did the same during that time, but entirely separated from them. They didn’t yet peek over what exactly they were doing so far.

Sensei Kakashi had said it would only distract them if they focused on the others instead of themselves. 

One day, they actually got interrupted by them who had hurried their way. They tensed up instantly.

“Someone’s coming”, Toph warned. 

“How do you know?”, Naruto inquired.

“Because I can see with my feet. I feel every vibration around us and can make out things that aren’t even visible to your eyes”, she explained. Sensei Kakashi looked over at her, clearly impressed. “And now I can feel people jumping from tree to tree, approaching us with a high speed.” 

“Well, I can’t see anyone”, the Uzumaki deadpanned. “You sure they aren’t defect?” 

“Naruto!”, Sakura hissed and pinched him so hard he was sure he would bruise for weeks. 

“She’s right”, Kakashi commented and uncovered his other eye, flashing his own Sharingan. Team seven got into fighting stance, positioning themselves around their four costumers and their flying bat to be able to ward off every possible attack. 

Naruto’s heart hammered in his chest. It was a mixture of excitement and, even if just a trace of it, fear.

Then, their opponents finally showed up. 

“Long time not seen, my dear rival!”, a man with bushy eyebrows shouted from a tree, his grin was the brightest thing Naruto had even seen. Behind him, three other people emerged. 

“Guy.” 

______________

The forest was strange, the paths were strange, the earth was strange. He wasn’t sure where he was exactly, but it felt like he was far away from home. Home. As if he could say where that was supposed to be. 

_Where your uncle is_ , a voice in his head whispered but he shook it off. 

His lungs didn’t breathe the same air they had all those many times before in sixteen years. The air pressure was different, as was the quality of it. It wasn’t quite as clear like he was used to, nature didn’t took ahold of it. The atmosphere didn’t feel overly other-worldly and magical, he didn’t feel like he could bump into a forest-spirit any moment now. 

The lack of it was unsettling. 

The most magical thing right now was the Avatar’s bison. The animal was a complete contrast to everything around them, it radiated homely warmth. It reminded him of the fact that there were greater existences than any human could ever be. 

But here, at this place, on this earth, he otherwise didn’t feel that way. Everything around him indicated that it had been marked and moulded by humans. As if nature was not a being of its own, but subjected to men.

The bison growled in discomfort, clearly sensing the same thing as himself. Strangely, it was careful not to be too separated from him, apparently out of fear of being left alone with no connection to someone he was familiar with. 

Zuko knew that feeling. 

And he would be damned if he left this being that had grown dear to him on its own. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find the Avatar soon”, he promised, no matter how futile it might be. He wasn’t even sure if the animal really understood his every word. But when the bison let his tongue out, and licked Zuko‘s entire back of the head, he got his confirmation. 

His stomach churned, as did the bison‘s, and they locked eyes. He let out a shaky breath, amused how synchronous they already were. “I guess we’ll have to get some food.” He’d long ago stopped questioning his sanity at speaking with an animal. 

He looked around, but couldn’t see anything that seemed at least a little bit eatable. And even if something was, how could he know. Nothing looked the same he was used to. He could hear water nearby. And where there was water there were also fish. At least he hoped so. Nevertheless, there was the risk that they were more visible near a river due to the fact that they couldn’t find hide behind trees. And he wasn't keen on being caught by the Fire Nation’s allies. 

A giant flying bison and a teenager with scar were easy targets. 

He nibbled on his lips. _Dammit_ , they had no other choice. 

He followed the rush of water until the a river came into sight. He looked around, making sure nobody else was present, before leaving the safety of the trees and entering the unsafe territory. The water didn’t seem any different, it was as clear as he knew it to be. Luckily, he immediately saw a few fish swimming around. Their sight made him pause, though. Something about their appearance seemed odd, but he couldn’t guess what. His stomach grumbled again. He had no time to waste his thoughts for such unimportant details. 

Zuko took off his shoes and crumpled his pants up. Upon putting a foot in the water, the fish spread around, trying to escape the intruder. Again, something seemed odd about those animals. Their reaction to him wasn’t familiar. Sure, they felt the urge to to get away from him, but it was as if they didn’t use their brain doing so. They didn’t move in a pattern to escape him, tricking him. They just swam away, each one alone in different directions, completely driven by their animal instincts and nothing else.

Again, he was shown how little power nature and animals seemed to have here. They were not even to be equated with humans.

His eyes traced their moves and without standing a chance, he caught one with his rapide skills to budge. With the other free hand he repeated the whole motion before he got out of the water. The animals fidgeted for a few seconds before they stopped and he let them drop on the floor.

The bison, who had stayed on the dry ground, growled at him. Zuko didn’t shy away from its sharp teeth, knowing full well the animal wouldn’t harm him in any way. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you. I know you don’t usually eat meat. But can’t you give it a try? I’m not sure I can find anything else here.” The bison growled again, this time seeming annoyed. Zuko held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. It was a mere suggestion.” 

In the distance, the forest seemed to get thinner. Usually, that would mean that people cleared it to build houses. And wherever there were houses, there were also fields with all kinds of meatless food. 

They would make themselves a presentable target. 

He knitted his brows together, his head already started to hurt from all the starvation. He flung his head around, his eyes fixed on the innocently looking bison. Really, how something so big could look so cuddly was beyond his understanding. “How hungry are you?” The bison huffed. “Thought so.” At this point, he couldn’t even tell when he had started translating the sounds it made into his language. “We will have to walk on the edge of the forest, after that you will stay there while I sneak up and get you your food, alright? But you’ll have to stay silent.” 

The bison huffed again and shook its head. Zuko became frustrated with every passing minute and eventually facepalmed himself. “What do you mean ‘ _It’s stealing’_? You’re The Avatar’s bison, I’m sure those people will be overjoyed to help the saviour of the world. Don’t feel bad about them.” He threw his hands. “Look, I’m not gonna argue with a animal!” 

The bison blinked at his outburst. Zuko breathed heavily before he immediately tried to calm himself. He exhaled as he his heart felt a pang at the guilt he felt. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you. I just want to keep you alive, you know. It’s hard, I didn’t take care of anyone or anything before.” He scratched his head. “Actually, I did. Once. I had some turtle-ducks I loved dearly. Then Azula, my crazy sister, I’m sure you know her...” The bison growled and huffed some air directly to his face, signalising that he understood who he was talking about. “... threw rocks at them. It was then that I realised I can’t take care of anything and that it would be better if I distance myself from such responsibility.” 

The animal didn’t hesitate licking Zuko’s whole face, engulfing him in its drool. Zuko smiled sheepishly and rubbed at his abused cheek. “Thanks. Now, do you agree with my plan?” The bison nodded its head. Zuko couldn’t hold back the shadow of a smile. 

He would miss his companion as soon as he returned him back to his actual owner. 

He was right, they didn’t have to travel long until they came to another clearing, this time a lot of fields full of wheat, salads, tomatoes and several other legumes stretched ahead of them. Zuko climbed on the bison’s back and rummaged through his bag were he had securely put away his blue mask and swords, ignoring the delicious-looking fish in the corner of the saddle. 

He put the mask on and reached for his two swords, his transformation completed. He played a little with them, letting his wrists get used to the handling again. He stretched his limbs and heard his bones crack. A welcome sound for he hadn’t really trained for a few weeks now. Zuko felt stronger again, more comfortable in his body and at ease. He was confident in his skills, he was good and he knew it. He almost hoped to make good use of the swords today but it was foolish to wish for such a thing. There were other ways to train. 

He jumped off the bison’s back and on the floor. The animal made a sound at his newly gained appearance but otherwise did nothing. “It’s better you stay quite. Can you hide away?” 

The bison nodded and trotted off behind a bush where he bent his head, supposedly to hide himself, but stuck his other half in the air. Zuko huffed out a breath of air in disbelief but figured it was to no use to start yet another argument. He turned his back and made a quick way to the fields. He had to be fast for he didn’t want to let the animal alone for too long. He opened a big brown bag he’d brought with him and went from field to field, swinging his words and cutting away the vegetables from their roots. 

After his father had burned his face, he couldn’t see properly for a few months. That way he had to train himself to use his other senses, mostly his hearing. He could even hear Azula whenever his sister had tried to sneak behind him. It was because of this skill, and he supposed thanks to his father, that he could hear the knife rather before seeing it. He heard the whistle of a blade cutting through air; and dogged it before it could hit his very neck. He gripped his swords tighter and squinted at the person who had thrown that thing at him. The knife was now on the floor, having a strange form he didn’t recognise.

The person in question was a man in his early twenties, wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. The colouring was odd and didn’t give away where this man was coming from. He had a bandage around his leg, so maybe he was hurt. But he didn’t falter in his steps when approached him, suggesting he was totally healthy. Around his bandage was a pocket, and he reached in, taking out some stars looking blades that shone dangerously in the sunlight. He threw them at Zuko. But he was flexible, he could dodge away with ease. 

“Surrender, thief! And maybe your sentence will be mild”, the man shouted while he threw more weapons his way. 

But Zuko didn’t have any patience for a little chatter, and when the man finally ran towards him, the same strange knife in his hand, he quickly stepped out of his way and swapped positions. His swords were tightly held at his throat, enough to scare him but not enough to bruise him in any way. “I just need some food. Now be quiet and I’ll let you go.” 

“ _Fuck you_ ”, the man spat and Zuko flinched away as if he’d been punched in the face. He’d never in his life heard someone say such crude words, not even the soldiers that had accompanied him once on his hunt for The Avatar. 

The man saw his chance and took advantage of Zuko’s incredulous state. He moved his fingers in a funny way. Zuko had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn’t one to wait to see what was coming. So he threw himself at the man, causing him to stop his fingers. He fooled him into thinking he wanted to lunge his swords at him, something he wouldn’t ever do for the outcome would be fatal and he was probably nothing but an innocent farmer who wanted to protect his property. And so when the man tried to get out of his way, Zuko already predicated that move and moved yet another time behind him. This time, when he gripped his neck, it was without the swords. He tightened his grip, the man clearly struggling for breath, before he gave in and became unconscious. Zuko let him slip to the floor slowly, cautious of not hurting him. 

“I’m sorry for that”, he said and disappeared with the bag he’d let on the floor. 

When the man woke up, his head spun. For a moment, he thought he was dead for he couldn’t feel any pain and this was impossible since he’d fought against an opponent. But after some minutes, he realised that he was very much alive, not wearing a single scar. When he stood up, he noticed the burnt gras beside him. 

The word ‘ **Sorry** ’ was burned into it. 

___________  
  


They had distanced themselves from the fields and sought out a place deep into the woods to start a campfire where they could eat in peace. Zuko grilled his fish above the fire he’d lit up with two rocks he had rubbed against each other. He could have done it with Fire Bending but he supposed it was much too dangerous to do so. It was already bad enough he’d used it to let that message behind in the grass. 

The bison happily eat the plunder and instantly he didn’t mind it anymore that he had been attacked. The main thing was that the animal had enough to eat. 

The fish didn’t just look odd, they tasted like that, too. It wasn’t actually bad, but it was a foreign taste. 

Suddenly, they heard a bush rustle. Both he and and the bison locked eyes. Have they been persecuted? But that was impossible, he had made sure they couldn’t be tracked down. It would be bad if the man from earlier had brought reinforcements with him. 

They held their breaths until someone with a stray hat came into sight. This someone wore a black coat with red clouds. Again, Zuko couldn’t make out his origin based on his clothing. But he relaxed nonetheless. That person seemed more than a traveler if anything. Maybe they had simply smelled the food and got hungry themselves. 

When the hat was lifted, it revealed a man underneath. _Man_ was actually an exaggeration. Just like himself, he was nothing more than a teenager his age. He had pitch black eyes and raven long hair. His face gave absolutely nothing away of what he might be thinking, it was as impassive as a stone. But it wasn’t something new, Zuko knew it from his very father. The guy regarded him with examining eyes that sent a chill down his spine. “I’m sorry. I was searching for someone and mistook you for him.”

His eyes shifted from Zuko to the bison and they flickered with surprise for only a second before he looked indifferent again. Zuko could already feel the sweat running down his forehead. If the stranger noticed, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he posed an entirely surprising question. “Why do you walk around with your _summoned animal_? Doesn’t it consume too much energy?”

“I didn’t summon him, I’m not an animal whisperer. And it might be big and look like a handful, but I can assure you that’s not the case. It doesn’t tire anyone out so easily, he’s a good boy.” The bison growled in satisfaction. “Or girl. I don’t know yet.”

The guy cocked his head, a shadow of a smile played at his lips. “Not an _animal whisperer_ , hn? Sorry for confusing you for one.” 

Zuko looked to the side, bashful. “No offence taken.”

The fire then started to hiss as the boiling water spilled over. Unsurprisingly, his uncle had packed cups and kettle in the bag along with some Jasmine Leaves. And since they’d always drank some tea whenever they took a rest, Zuko didn’t want to break this little tradition of theirs and did it himself. That way, he could feel his uncle’s presence and imagine that he was there beside him instead in some cold prison. 

“Oh, _monkey feathers_!”, he swore. He ignored the amused eyes of the guy and made to get the kettle off the fire. 

“ _Monkey feathers_?”, he asked nonetheless while Zuko searched for the cups. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have shout those words. I did not mean any offence”, he grumbled and tried to hold back the blush that threatened to spread in embarrassment. 

The guy’s eyes didn’t leave his figure. They glinted mischievously as if he took great pleasure in Zuko embarrassing himself. “That’s not what I meant. Don’t worry, that little adorable swearing didn’t make my ears bleed. What I meant was the term ‘ _monkey feathers_ ’. What should that be?” 

Zuko stoped his rummaging and looked up at the guy in confusion. “The feathers of monkeys”, he responded, deadpan. 

This time, the stranger had the guts to let out an amused huff of air. Was he laughing at him? “Since when do monkeys have feathers?” 

“Since forever.” If someone did ask, no. No, Zuko didn’t sound like a petulant sulking kid right then.

Zuko was pretty sure he glared at that point but that only resulted in the guy’s smirk to grow and, oddly, his eyes to soften. “You remind me of my brother.” 

Oh.

 _Oh_.

His hands finally got hold of the cup, and then another one. 

_“Remember this, Prince Zuko”, his uncle had once said to him while serving them some tea. His voice carried the same warmth as the content of the cups. “Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.”_

He hesitated. He wasn’t his uncle. He couldn’t just travel the world and drink tea with strangers. And what if those strangers wanted to speak with him, talk about their problems? He wasn’t made for those things. And yet... the guy had brought up a subject that was obviously very sensitive. Maybe he really searched desperately for someone he could share his story with. 

“D-do you want a cup of tea?”, he eventually stammered. 

_Awkward_. 

“You offer me tea? Just like that?” 

Zuko looked to the side. Had he said the wrong thing? Appa looked at him awkwardly, too. “Y-yeah?” 

He was surprised when the guy actually took place by the fire, his amused glow in his eyes never leaving. Zuko handed him a cup and poured him some tea, and then himself. Because he didn’t know what to do, he immediately took a sip. It turned out it was a bad idea.

He already had a burned face, he didn’t need a burned tongue, too. 

The stranger took a sip too but he didn’t let it show if it was far too hot for him or not. Though his grin returned. “You don’t do this for a living, do you?” 

Zuko paused. Technically, he did. But not anymore, that’s it. “Well, actually...” 

“It tastes like leaf in hot water.” 

Zuko knitted his brows together. Sometimes, he really missed being a prince. Nobody would have dared to speak to him like that. Instead, he sighed. “My uncle tells me the same.” 

The guy hid yet another grin behind a sip. “Where’s your uncle?” 

Zuko bit his lip, hopelessness conquered his mind and body. “I don’t know.” 

“Why did you part ways?” 

Pause. 

“He wanted to protect me.”

“Sometimes, you have to sacrifice your own happiness and freedom to avoid worse deed.” 

Zuko looked up. He might have tried to hide it, but he saw the raw sincerity behind the guy’s eyes. It wasn’t something you would see in someone who had no clue what they were speaking about. “You talk about yourself, huh? And your brother?” 

Silence. The other preferred to stay mute and to take another sip. It reminded Zuko of his own cup. “Are you the one saved or the one that sacrificed himself?”

“The second one.” 

On a closer look, he noticed the tiredness in the other’s face. A fatigue that wouldn’t go away, no matter how much you slept. It was the same one he had had when he had been hunting The Avatar. 

While looking over to Appa, who regarded him back with those big brown wistful eyes of his, he remembered a sentence The Avatar had once said to his bison in order to soothe him. He assumed it was something friends said to each other to comfort themselves; and since he hadn’t had friends in his young life, he supposed he should imitate the Avatar’s social skills. “That’s rough, buddy.” 

The stranger nearly let out a snort. “Thanks.” 

Again: _Awkward_. Zuko had the feeling he could be nothing more than that. 

“I know how much my uncle sacrificed for me. And I’m sure your brother knows, too.” 

The raven shook his head, he looked worn out. “I beg to differ. But one day... one day he’ll find out. And I hope it won’t destroy him for I won’t be longer there to keep an eye on him.” 

“Don’t say those words. When you think negative, you attract negativity. I know what I’m talking about.” He pursed his lips in thought. “I’m not my uncle. But he would say something along the lines like ‘ _Life is short like a leaf from a tree. Don’t be afraid from falling down and enjoy the new adventure instead_.’”

The raven stared at him. 

“D-does it make sense?” 

Pause.

“Ehm... yes, don’t worry.” 

“Are you, uhm, close to him?” 

“I love him more than my life.” 

Zuko stared. He knew brotherly love existed, but he never had such a connection with Azula. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure how others managed it. Hearing that someone loved their sibling beyond compare wasn’t a concept he grasped. “I wish I could say the same about the bond between myself and my sister. But I think she hates me. She truly does. And, in return, I don’t like her.” 

It was odd to get it all out. But much odder was the fact that he could speak about it so freely. Was it because the guy had compared him to his little brother earlier? Did he, in some strange and screwed up way, feel more connected to him that way?

“And I think my jealousy of her does play a part in all that.” 

Pause.

“Are you jealous of her? Why?”

When Zuko looked in the guys eyes, they were full of a feeling he couldn’t name. But they reminded him of a rising storm. 

“She was always better than me. At everything. She was talented in any way possible, everyone praised her. She was... _is_ father’s favourite. I don’t know if you know anything about those things.” The stranger swallowed, he looked conflicted. “My father says Azula was born lucky. And I... was lucky to be born.” 

“I’m sorry for your incompetent father. But are you sure she herself hates you?”

“Yes, I think so. I mean, her actions speak for themselves.” 

The guy regarded him with an intense stare. Zuko didn’t know why he did it, but it captured him in its own kind of way. “Maybe she’s not good at showing feelings. Or maybe she has some hidden intentions. Do you...” He licked his lips. For the first time, he seemed nervous. “Could you imagine forgiving her... if that was the case?” 

Zuko nibbled at his lips in thought. _Would he?_

She had smiled, back then when he had had his Agni Kai. 

_Could he?_

“I...”

The raven leaned forward, if only a little. 

“Yes, I would.” And it was the truth, he knew it when those words left his lips. 

The other let out a shaky breath. “That’s good. I think. To not hold a grudge against anyone, I mean.” 

It was Zuko’s turn to be amused. “You nearly sound like someone I know.”

“Really?”

Zuko didn’t know what led him to his next question. Was it the fact that he was reminded of The Avatar? Was it because he enjoyed talking to this guy so much he just wanted to have a topic to speak to him about? 

“What do you wish for in life?” 

The response came within a heartbeat. 

“Peace.”

Zuko swallowed. Appa growled and approached the stranger with his tongue sticking out. It startled Zuko because the bison didn’t even got near anybody he didn’t truly find trustworthy. And he absolutely didn’t lick anybody he didn’t like. It was a privilege. 

The raven stiffed and touched his now wet hair, his eyes comically open. 

“ _Itachi_?” 

Another figure emerged from the forest. Zuko would have taken a step back if he could. Because the man, _was he even a man?_ , that now looked down at them had blue skin and fish scales. But he did wear the same clothes as the guy he’d spent some time with. It took him a minute to realise he was staring. 

“Who’s that?” He looked over at Appa and had to take a double-take. “And _what’s_ that?” 

The raven, _Itachi_ was his name, stood up and put his hat back on, hiding away his wet hair. “Just a boy that offered me some tea. Did you locate Deidara?” 

The scary creature scowled. “Of course. Instead of being lazy and drink some tea like some kind of fucking grandma, I actually did my job.” 

Itachi looked unperturbed. Zuko’s respect for him rose at that. He shot Zuko a last glance. “Thanks for the conversation; and the tea. Have a nice day.” 

Zuko just stood there flabbergasted. He felt like he should say something, something important. But in the end, only one thought made its way out of his mouth.

“I-Itachi?”

The raven stilled and turned around to look at him. 

“Don’t worry. The Avatar has returned.” 

Itachi looked at him in confusion, and then in amusement. He left without saying another word. 

_The Avatar has returned._

_And will bring peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it obvious from the very beginning who the person was Zuko was talking to haha?


	12. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys 😭😭😭 I’m beyond happy you enjoy this story!!  
> Stay safe and healthy❤️  
> Ps: Did I mention that I love when the Gaang is breaking the third wall :)))?

**Healing**

  
Naruto had never seen such an odd team in his life. He was sure that the adult one was their sensei, but he didn't know that senseis were allowed to train their own children, since it was inevitable for them not to prefer their own offspring. And nobody could have convinced Naruto that the guy with the exact same bushy eyebrows wasn't his son. Uh-uh. He wasn’t that dumb. 

The other two members weren’t that spectacularly for him to give them much thought. The other boy, though, had strange eyes. Eyes he swore he had seen before but he couldn’t quite remember where or when. He shook his head internally. That didn’t matter anyway. 

What really mattered where those eyebrows. Because he was pretty sure they couldn’t be real, could they?

“Yo, what are you doing here, Guy?”, Sensei Kakashi inquired in his usual unbothered voice. Minutely, he let his guard down and relaxed, packing his kunai away and hiding his Sharingan once again.

It was then that Naruto realised that his shoulders had tensed up the moment they had been told somebody was approaching. Anxiety and anticipation had swirled inside his body, making him giddy with anticipation for fighting and also making him keep in mind that he was not invincible and could be seriously injured at any time.

But seeing his sensei so confidently and conveniently gave him the reassurance that everything was alright; and that they were safe. At the familiar sight of his hands in the pockets, Naruto finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

If his sensei was comfortable around these people, then so should he. He would be damned if Sasuke were the first to get a grip on himself. So he tucked his shuriken away, pleased to notice his teammate did the same a couple of moments later. 

“We were on the way to our new mission!”, adult-bushy-eyebrows responded enthusiastically. He was the complete opposite of Sasuke Naruto swiftly remarked. “It seems The Hokage has enough trust in us to send us on a new mission, even though we hadn’t have the chance to recover from the last one.“ 

He jumped down from the tree, always involuntary showing his teeth with the wide grin of his. It didn’t look predatory like Naruto firstly assumed, it was just... wide. The man held up a thumb and winked, _winked_ , at Sensei Kakashi. Naruto surely made a face but he didn’t care, it looked even more ridiculous in his green suit. “What should I say? My team is just that good.” 

Jealousy spread out inside of him and he wanted to reply with a witty remark. Because no way he would be sitting here and let a stranger tell them how good his team was without boasting with their own accomplishments. Just as he was about to explode, sensei shot him a glance. He didn’t know why, but he had the feeling that Kakashi would be greatly disappointed if he were about to make a scene. Normally, he’d just swallow the lump in his throat and do what he wanted anyway; just because he was stubborn and wanted to show his sensei that he could be as persistent as Sasuke. But one look at Aang made him decide otherwise. The tattooed boy gazed right back at him with a smile and shrugged as if to say ‘ _I know you’re better, I don’t know what he’s talking about.’_ Therefore he shut his mouth even though it physically hurt him to do so. 

“Good for ya”, Sensei Kakashi retorted, not at all provoked by the words of that Guy. 

Guy held his head dramatically and tears ran down his cheeks. “Why do you always have to stay so cool, Kakashi!”

Sensei didn’t give him any more attention and turned to them with an eye-smile. “That was good, Toph. If we had been in any real danger, we would have been well prepared because of you. But fortunately, those aren’t enemies.” 

Hearing his praises, Toph crossed her arms and smiled self-confidently. 

Aang stepped forward and grinned good-naturally. “Hey! I remember you”, he pointed at Guy’s doppelganger. “We’ve seen each other before. The world is indeed very small.” 

”Good to see you again, my friend. It’s nice to see that you didn’t lose your youthful enthusiasm!”, mini-bushy-eyebrows remarked in the same overactive way as his sensei. 

His behaviour was obviously contagious because Aang held his thumb up in no time. 

“Oh, God. There are more of their kind”, the girl with the two pigtails shivered at her own words and grimaced. 

Her other teammate regarded them impassively and didn’t react or speak up. He just looked them up and down with assessing eyes. Eventually, they remained on Sasuke. When Naruto glanced over at his teammate, Sasuke returned the look. Both ninjas refused to be the one that looked away first. Naruto immediately developed some kind of dislike for the foreign boy. He reminded him a little bit too much of Sasuke himself. He really didn’t need two of them in his life. 

“What’s your name?”, the ninja eventually asked. 

“Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. And yours?” 

“Hyuga. Neji Hyuga.” 

What was going on?! He no longer understood anything! Why did they exchange names! And more importantly, why wasn’t he asked for his name! 

He felt as if Sasuke and Neji were part of something he was not allowed to be part of. He didn’t like it! 

‘ _I’m sure you want to know my name, too!’_ , the words were stuck in his throat, though, because Toph perked up. 

“Did you just say _Hyuga_? That’s what the old man accused me of!” 

“Right!”, Katara’s eyes widened in recognition. “He asked you if you were a _Hyuga_ , too.” She approached Neji. “But that’s only your family name, apparently. Why would they think of Toph as one of yours?” 

“It is fairly discriminatory to assume that just because you are blind, you belong to a family”, Sokka said thoughtfully and stroked his nonexistent beard. 

“I’m not blind!”, Neji countered. 

Sokka winced mortified. “You’re _not_?! What happened to your eyes, then?” 

Sensei Kakashi sighed in exasperation. Naruto didn’t know what was going on in his head, but he was pretty sure he had the same thoughts whenever he lost his patience around him. “Sokka, _you can’t just ask people why their eyes look the way they do_ ”, he chided. 

Guy let out a heartfelt laugh. “You already act like a father, Kakashi. Who could have thought this! It’s really adorable!” 

Sensei just rolled his eye, and for some reason Naruto couldn’t see any real annoyance behind it. Was it always like this, or was he only now really realising it because for the first time he was not the reason behind his eye roll?

Sokka reddened in response and looked down. “Sorry”, he muttered. “I didn’t know you people were so sensitive about your eyes.” 

Guy stepped forward and put a calming hand on Neji’s shoulder, who had apparently tensed up and was now openly glaring at Sokka. “You must know, Neji possesses a special **Kekkei Genkai**. It allows him to see things that normal eyes cannot. That’s why they look like this. I’m proud to have such a talented young man in my team!”

Neji wasn’t really in a better mood after those words, but he at least stopped glaring at Sokka. Instead, his face looked as unreadable as before. 

“That does sound pretty cool!”, Aang retorted. He then turned to Katara. “Slowly but surely, I do believe these people have more tricks up their sleeves than I do”, he said in a hushed voice and looked totally in awe.

Naruto figured he didn’t want anyone else to hear it, whatever the reason. Curiosity flared up inside of him. He knew it! He knew they had some special fighting skills! It was irritating that Sensei had kept them apart during their training. He could have learned some cool techniques that everyone would envy him for! Surely they could have arranged it, even if he wasn't a bender of some kind. 

“They have their way and we have ours”, Katara responded. Unlike Aang, she didn't look quite as comfortable with it.

“So, Kakashi, where were you going?”, Guy asked, his grin never leaving his lips. “It seems we’re heading in the same direction.” 

“We don’t actually have a plan. We’re searching for someone so it’s up to us what path we’re taking”, he said. “Admittedly, we’re searching through the area on our own for a while now, without success. So I’ve thought it would be best if we start questioning some villagers. Plus, our provisions are slowly used up and one of us isn’t too keen on trying some fish or beef.“ 

Aang’s ear-tips blushed. Sensei Kakashi sent him a smug look. 

“Hey, great! The nearest village from here is just a day away. That’s were our new mission takes place. We can set up a camp and go as soon as the sun comes up!“, Guy suggested enthusiastically. He put an arm around Sensei Kakashi and beamed. “We’ll travel together, just like in the old days, my friend!” 

His sensei didn’t much respond beside exhaling loudly. 

Naruto cringed. He wasn’t sure he could take a man who made significantly more noise than himself. 

“What a fantastic idea, Sensei Guy! That way we can gather our strength before moving on!”, Mini-Guy cried out in euphoria. 

“That’s right, Lee! More so, how about we measure our skills with Kakashi’s team! Nothing compares to a friendly competition!” 

Naruto perked up. His heartbeat increased in anticipation. Finally, some opponents he could train with! He nearly salivated at the thought, jumping from one foot to another while he sent his sensei an imploring look. However, he didn’t pay Naruto much attention. 

Sensei pushed Guy away. “Uh-uh. We don’t have time for that. We’re on a mission. Personal wishes have no place here. Sorry, I didn’t do the rules.”

Naruto’s shoulders sagged. He knew he was pouting but he didn’t care. Rules. _Rules_! Who cared about the _rules_ when nobody was watching. Like, literally! They were in the middle of nowhere. The old Hokage didn’t have eyes here! 

Sasuke watched him for a moment, something he would have missed if he hadn't looked in his direction unintentionally, before, surprisingly, speaking up. “We would have trained anyway. Where’s the difference if we do it on our own or with somebody else? It would also be a good exercise since we’ll have to encounter other ninjas during the exams.” 

His stomach turned. He was pretty sure the raven had said it because he had seen how upset Naruto was. Why else would he have made such a comment after staring at him. But why was that? Did he think he had a chance to spoil his mood even more if he embarrassed himself before the other team’s eyes? He clenched his teeth. He was going to show Sasuke what he could do. 

“Sasuke’s right!”, Sakura added and glanced over at Sasuke with her usual bashful eyes. 

He couldn’t have it in him to be jealous this time. He was far too excited for what was to come. 

As expected, sensei shook his head in defeat. “You have a point here.“ 

Naruto immediately jumped up and screamed his lungs out until there was no air left. This training would be by far the best they will ever have. How many other ninjas were able to compare their forces before the actual test? This was an unique opportunity and he would definitely show them what Naruto Uzumaki had to offer!

“We’ll beat you, guys! Not gonna lie here! We’ve managed to steal the bells from our sensei. It’s gonna be a child’s play to have you as opponents!” 

“Naruto, stop being so embarrassing”, Sakura said annoyed. She’d turned her head away in shame over his declaration. “You make us appear like some bragging children.” 

As quickly as his joy came up, it vanished just as quickly. Suddenly he felt as stupid as ever. His corners of his mouth went down, not being able to keep them up any longer. It didn't help that the other team looked at him weirdly. Neji huffed. 

Unexpectedly, a hand fell on his shoulder. His skin tingled as a wave full of warmth washed over him. Aang’s eyes were as kind as ever as he moved them from Naruto’s face towards Sakura. 

“We _are_ children”, Aang reminded her and scratched his head with his other available hand. “And it’s only normal we show our joy and excitement so openly.” 

“Are you sure you yourself are a _child_?”, the girl with the pigtails inquired. Her eyebrow was raised in distrust as she crossed her arms. “You don’t sound like one.” 

Suddenly, Sokka laughed out loud. It wasn’t one of the funny sorts, it was an ugly and strange one. It came so out of nowhere, Naruto flinched. “HA HA HA, what are you talking about?! As if Aang was really some _hundred year old dude_. Just _ridiculous_. That wouldn’t be possible!” If you’d ask Naruto, his giggle looked kind of pained. 

So that’s how it felt like to feel ashamed on someone’s else’s behalf. 

Maybe he’d apologise to his team later. 

A strange silence subsided. Naruto could have sworn it was the very first time he saw his sensei so dumbfounded. Even Sasuke gaped at him open-mouthed and looked over at Sokka as if he’d gone crazy. Katara put her head in her hands, whereas Toph just stood there and smirked in schadenfreude. 

The first to interrupt the silence was Guy. “You sure have... interesting companions, Kakashi. With a weird sense of humour.” 

“They’re not from here”, Sensei Kakashi slowly responded but continued to eye Sokka as if he’d grown two heads. “They’re from really, _really_ far away from here.” 

“Cringe”, Toph snorted. 

___________

  
The bison growled. 

“I’ve told you before, we can’t fly yet. It’s too dangerous. Do you want to get caught before we even get a glimpse of him?”

The animal growled again, but this time it sunk its head in defeat. Zuko didn’t let himself get fooled. Again. He knew that that adorable gigantic beast just wanted him to feel guilty! He had fallen for it before, and nearly got himself into another fight with a stranger just because the bison wanted red apples instead of the green ones. 

An Zuko had been dumb enough to do as the animal pleased. 

Sometimes he did miss his old insensitive self. 

They went on grumpily. He didn’t like it either! They moved far too slowly if you’d ask him. But what should they do? The only thing that comforted him was knowing that they would be there soon. He’d been chasing The Avatar long enough to have a feeling for when he wasn’t far off. 

Sometimes the feeling did scare him. It was as if fate had tied him to him. Before, he’d thought it to be a sign that it was his destiny to catch The Avatar in order to restore his honour. 

Now, he knew he was bound to bigger things. 

A cold wind whirled around them. It caused goosebumps that gave him a strange sensation. He wasn’t cold, he just didn’t feel... warm. It was offsetting. 

The bison hummed and hid its head behind Zuko. “You feel it, too?” 

He could have spared the dumb question and instead get his swords out of the backpack but before he could decide, someone came towards them. It shouldn’t have been surprising since they were travelling on a clear path, but that wasn’t what gave him chills. He was sure he could have fought against another opponent once more. If he had been human, that’s it. 

He thought back when he’d first entered this foreign island. 

At that time he had assumed that there was nothing spiritual here. But his eyes couldn’t lie, could they? Because in front of him was something that didn’t look human at all. 

It was something akin to a male, with silver hair and two red points on its forehead. It was wearing a lilac suit, it looked like it was tied behind with the largest ribbon he had ever seen. But the thing that was beyond scary and that definitely made Zuko stare was the fact that several bones were creeping out of its body.

The creature looked right back at him, its green eyes seemed clouded and... tired. It started to cough in agony and immediately covered its mouth with a hand. When it finally put it down again, the hand was stained with blood. For a split second, Zuko didn’t see a ghost, but a _teenager_. A _sick_ one. 

Something made him make a step towards him. But _the thing_ only sent him a heated glare before disappearing right in front of his eyes, as if it had never been there before. 

Zuko stood there dumbfounded. The bison growled at him from behind him. He turned around warily and regarded the animal. “Did you see that too?” The bison made a few noises.

Zuko didn’t know if he didn’t understand the animal this time or if he didn’t want to. Because the answer he got made him shudder. 

A memory flashed before his eyes. There had been this... _man_ with Itachi. With fish scales and the unhealthy skin tone. Either there were no good doctors here who looked after the above-average sick people or they were dealing with different kinds of spirits. 

“We should get to The Avatar as soon as possible”, he decided. “I don’t want to be alone when I encounter yet another one.” 

The bison‘s face lit up.

They knew what it meant. They would be going to _fly_. 

____________

  
“You let them win, Kakashi? Really?” 

He had gone briefly to the river, which had now accompanied them all the way, to wash his face. He needed a break from all the noise that was going on while the kids prepared to compete against each other. And Sokka. He definitely needed a break from _Sokka_. 

He knew the boy acted strange sometimes, and his humour wasn’t exactly the kind that made him lose it on the floor but instead just elicited a small smile from him. But the joke he had told earlier was beyond satisfying. It was bad. If the boy went on like this and didn't improve in the upcoming days, he would glue his lips together.

Admittedly, his behaviour had been strange. And the words he had said would have been worrying and let his alarm bells shrill. But they were so absurd they couldn’t be true. 

There was something else going on. He couldn’t shrug off the feeling that the truth was right before his eyes. It was unnerving that those kids didn’t trust him yet. But as long as their little secrets didn’t force him to break the ninja-code... 

He sighed. Guy referred to the test with the bells. Kakashi knew he had become known for his test and most importantly the failure rate of all the kids who‘d wished to become ninjas someday. “What makes you think I let them? Maybe they did, in fact, surpass me.“ 

It was rare Guy became serious. That’s why it was surprising to see him like this in that kind of moment. “We both know that’s not the case. There are some people in the village who consider you worthy of the title of the next _Hokage_. I doubt some genin can win against you. Not even when there’s an Uchiha involved.” 

He didn’t respond to that. They both knew the truth so what was the point of arguing. 

“Besides,” Guy licked his lips before showing his too-bright-to-be-true grin. “It would be a shame if my all time rival were to be weaker than his students. I would look like an idiot.” 

He didn’t comment on that either. Because reasons. 

”Let’s see what the midgets are up to”, he said instead. 

When they got back to the camp that was decidedly bigger since Guy’s arrival, their students were about to make the last exercises. They stretched their limbs, controlled their chakra and made sure their weapons were ready to hand if needed. Because they still didn’t know what their senseis had in mind. Or what Guy had, for that matter. It had been his idea after all. 

Aang’s troop had made itself comfortable on the side and were munching some food while they let the upcoming spectacle entertain them. 

Guy clapped his hands together, clearly enjoying the prevailing fighting spirit. Kakashi barely held himself back from getting his book out and just start reading. He wasn’t sure about the outcome. He knew his team was good, but so was Guy’s. The only thing that he was really sure of, though, was that there would be a lot of shouting. 

Because someone would feel like he was treated unfairly. 

Or because someone would accuse another one of cheating. 

Or _just because_. 

He wasn’t prepared for that, he just wanted to immerse into another world where men flirted with women; and women flirted with men and everyone was happy. 

He really held himself back. His fingers already twitched in anticipation. 

“Let’s make this interesting!”, Guy started. He pointed to the biggest tree around, good forty-nine feet tall. “See that? You’ll climb it, all together at the same time. The first to the top wins for his team. You’re allowed to do everything to stop the opposing team from reaching the top first.” He grinned in mockery as he looked over at his team. “I hope you did learn how to concentrate chakra to your soles. Otherwise, it’ll be problematic for you.” 

“Hn. It would be pitiful if we wanted to qualify as a genin and couldn't even climb a tree properly“, Sasuke retorted arrogantly as if he and Naruto hadn’t needed days to get this jutsu right. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. 

Guy patted his pockets but remained empty handed. “Do you mind lending me your whistle?” 

Kakashi did as asked and watched with a tad of amusement and exasperation as his self proclaimed rival instantly blew it. Their students didn’t hold back before launching themselves at the tree. 

The girl, Tenten, didn’t hesitate summoning her weapons. They heard a quick **‘Buki wa Kuchiyose!’** as several kunais and shurikens were directed at his own protégées. He must admit, he was pretty impressed. Sakura was the only kunoichi her age he could compare her with, and it was clear there was a big gap between their skills. She wasn’t focused on boys but solely on her and her alone, her movements were nimble and precise. 

“Awesome!”, Sokka exclaimed, his eyes sparkled. “She reminds me of Suki! She would make a great Kyoshi Warrior!” Then, suddenly, his eyes grew wistful and he pouted. “I miss Suki.” 

Ah. Kakashi smirked. Someone was in the phase of their life in which relationships with the other sex was already common. 

Katara leaned forward, her eyes shone with underlined admiration for Tenten, a smile caressing her lips. Though she still frowned a bit, as if she wasn’t alright with the danger the sharp weapons provided. 

**“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”**

**“Katon!”  
**

“Why are they screaming?”, Toph asked and squinted her eyes at them. 

Kakashi didn’t understand what she was getting at. “Because they’re attacking.”

The girl rolled her eyes at him. _At him!_ ”Yeah, I figured that much. But why are they screaming?” 

He was confused. Her question didn’t make any sense. He decided to ignore her. 

His two hot-heads attacked simultaneously, being in harmony with each other even though their techniques were totally different. “They won’t go easy on them”, he warned Guy with something akin to pride. 

To his surprise, Guy seemed unbothered by it. He grinned. “That won't benefit them. The competition is already over.” 

Kakashi gave him a confused look, moments before he noticed Lee being on top of the tree, a matching grin was taking his whole face.

“Lee is the fastest young man you’ll ever encounter”, Guy explained, pure and open pride shone in his eyes. “His speed is matchless.” 

It didn’t take long for the boy in question to appear beside them, content to hear his sensei’s praises. His own team drummed after him, dumbfounded and bitter from their lost. 

But then, short and almost inconspicuous, Lee winced as if in pain. It happened so quickly, one wouldn’t have noticed it if they didn’t pay attention to it. He looked over to Guy, who immediately sobered. 

“Are you alright?” It was unexpected when Katara stepped forward, concern graced her delicate features. He hadn’t noticed the girl was looking at them so closely. 

Lee seemed surprised by the question, a faint blush spread on his cheeks. “I-I’m alright.” 

“Lee.” Guy’s tone was hard as he addressed his student. “Did you lie to us? Do you have any wounds from the previous mission?“

Tenten gasped, her eyes blazed in fury. “What has gotten into you! Why do you always have to play the hero? What if they ignite! Do you want to have a leg or arm chopped off!” 

His other teammate, Neji, remained mostly impassive. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one with a difficult student with a lot of emotional baggage. “You put our whole mission in danger”, he eventually bit out. 

He had a point here. It was irresponsible of Rock Lee. The boy sunk his shoulders and mumbled some apology. 

“You could show a little more empathy, you know? He’s injured”, Toph crossed her arms and glared at the Hyuga boy. White eyes met white eyes in a clash of their own. 

It surprised Kakashi how much emotions hid behind those blind eyes. Sometimes, she conveyed more feelings through them than a certain Uchiha. 

“What would be the use in showing it?”, Neji scoffed right back. He managed to do so without destroying his impassive expression. 

“Oh, you must be fun at parties”, Sokka said dryly. He then pointed at the raven. “Here’s Sasuke, your new best friend.”

“You three, behave!”, Kakashi gritted out. Sokka and Toph flinched, still unused to such a hard tone whereas Neji didn’t react at all. All of them went still after that, but neither of them looked actually pleased. He was about to rub his head in agony. 

Luckily, Katara stepped in, she directed her attention towards someone who really needed it right now: Lee. “Can I please have a look at your wounds?”, she asked in a soothing voice and the kind eyes one would only find in a mother. He figured she was pretty familiar with a similar role. 

Lee looked over to his sensei as if asking for permission. Guy nodded his head. Slowly, the boy undressed his torso, revealing more and more scars and bruises. Some of them had healed on their own, but some of them were reddish and ugly. 

The other sensei’s concern grew more and more, especially when one of the wound had started to get a yellow touch to it. It didn’t look good. Without a medic-nin... 

Katara made a face by it but otherwise she didn’t seem all too worried. 

Guy noticed, too. “Can you help him?”, he required instantly, hopeful. 

She put on a reassuring smile. “Yes, don’t worry.” 

She sounded so... sure of herself. She remained so calm. He didn’t want to lie on a fourteen years old girls words, but he felt the calmness of her soothing his nerves a little. 

Yet he was torn between shaking his head in disbelief and talking some sense into her. This wasn’t a common wound, it already got infected. A basic medical care wasn’t sufficient in that case. 

“What do you need?”, Guy asked, knowing full well that the chances that this girl could do something were minimal, but he seemed not to care. 

“Oh, just bring me some water, please. And some badges for afterwards if you’d be so kind.” 

Guy paused. It was clear to Kakashi that doubts creeped up inside his mind. After all, he now left all his hope to a girl who only needed water to heal. It was absurd. But he was desperate, too. Kakashi knew Lee had a special place in his heart. Their fate had many parallels. So he sprinted off, and came back with a a kettle full of water that was actually intended for a soup. 

Katara gave Lee one last smile before she dunked her hands in the water. Almost instantly afterwards, a sound could be heard. It sounded like how one imagined the sun to sound like. It was smooth and calming. It didn’t take long to detect the source of it. It was the water around Katara’s hands. It put itself around her like glowing gloves. He could do nothing but stare in awe. 

She went on touching Lee. At first, she concentrated on the seeming-less and harmless scratches. He couldn’t believe his one eye when they simply disappeared, leaving unscarred and smooth skin behind. The wounds healed on their own behalf in a matter of seconds. 

She didn’t even disinfect them! He knew she could bend the water, but he didn’t know about the extent of her capabilities. 

“I’ll now get to the bigger injury, alright? You might feel something, don’t be afraid”, she explained in soft voice. 

For that, she exchanged her water and used fresh one. The sound disappeared for a couple of seconds before it returned. When she put her hands on the injured flesh, he expected the boy to flinch away in pain. Or to at least grit his teeth. But he did none of that. More so, he leaned into her touch and half closed his eyes in an easy way. 

Everyone was taken aback. They expected a lot of reactions, a lot of ways this girls might attend to him, but nobody could have guessed it would be like that. What did she do? He would have blamed it on the water, but it wasn’t possible. Guy had retrieved it himself. The other sensei was as wordless as himself and blinked in awe. 

“What exactly do you do?”, Lee asked and his bushy eyebrows nearly touched his haircut. “It feels... good. It’s warm and soothing and nothing like healing usually feels like when medical-nins attend to my wounds.” 

Katara gave him a small smile, a faint blush graced her cheeks at the praise. “How does it usually feel like?” 

Lee knitted his brows in thought, his mouth forming a small ‘ _o_ ’. “I think it hurts? Like, I feel the process of healing. When my skin starts regenerating. Not to mention the disinfection. It stings when they pour alcohol on my wounds, or when they put balm in order for them to heal quicker. But you... you don’t use neither of them. And yet I see the scars fade.” 

“I can use the water in a healing way”, she retorted. Then, she chuckled. “At first I didn’t want to, you know? I wanted to fight but they wouldn’t let me because I was a girl. They put me in a course where little girls learned to heal. But now, I’m grateful for those couple of days I’ve spent there.” 

“I am, too”, Lee said sincerely. 

The infection around the wound disappeared, the skin looked healthy again. But this time, a scar remained. “This one was too big”, Katara commented with a frown on her face. “There will always be proof of the injury. I’m sorry.” 

Lee jumped up. He flexed his back with an awed smile on the lips. “Are you kidding? You shouldn’t be sorry at all! I feel like a _newborn_! The energy is flowing trough my body like never before!” 

Kakashi awoke from the trance he had been in. He looked at Katara with newfound respect. “Those healing methods are revolutionary.” 

Her cheeks reddened as she shyly thanked him, apparently uncomfortable with all the attention she received. 

Aang smiled at her adoringly, and her brother was just as proud of her. 

It was a shining day. It was warm, just as warm as Kakashi’s heart uncontrollably felt when he watched his small group. All of them mere children or teenagers, but they all had immense talent. And he kind of felt proud to be in charge of them all. 

The calm before the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Guy and Sokka to have a talk in this chapter but I figured it would be too long otherwise 😅  
> But next chapter you’ll get a few things some of you wish for: Drama, Sokka will find out there might be a chance for him to use his own chakra *cough, cough*, some more Drama, a jealous Sasuke, and the Gaang will finally be complete!!!


	13. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** Fire **

  
Sokka felt uneasy as the veins around that kid’s eyes became visible. It was unbelievable disturbing that he, and his friends, were the only ones that were creeped by that. He barely refrained from making a face, but he supposed that was disrespectful. Plus, he didn’t want Neji to become self-conscious. No matter how nasty the boy himself was. 

Kakashi had asked him to ‘check them out’ and maybe find out how their bending worked and where they got their energy from in order to do the things Katara was capable of. They had no idea what they had meant by that and how they were supposed to find out; but then Neji had started doing that funny thing with his eyes. Really, he should stop being taken aback by the skills those peoples had. 

Neji had a stern face while examining them, his mouth angles down and his brows knitted together, that made him look much older than his teammates. Furthermore, he seemed closer to Sokka’s age. When his veins finally disappeared, the boy closed his eyes in thought. “I have never seen something like that ever before. Those people have chakra; but it’s unbelievable weak. With the amount they have, they should actually be dead by now or at least deathly ill.” 

Sokka squeaked, yeah actually _squeaked_ and he didn’t care how unmanly that was, in shock. Since they got here, he had heard the words ‘ _dead_ ’ and ‘ _death_ ’ more often than in his entire sixteen years. And he didn’t like how many times those words were directed at him or his friends. 

Guy narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure that it’s not just the result of years without proper training?”

Neji shook his head. “Their bodies are completely different from ours. Chakra doesn’t keep them alive or reflects their personality like it should. It’s just... there, without any character.” 

“I do thing we have enough character, hehe”, Aang chimed in and scratched his head nervously. Sokka didn’t need to read his mind in order to know exactly how he felt: like an alien exhibit. They weren’t the weird ones, the others were! But he felt a chill as he realised here, on these lands, they were. They were outnumbered and the ones that didn’t fit in. His heart ached and he had the inexplicably longing to be in his father’s arms. 

“Wait! I don’t understand anything!”, Naruto shouted and looked as confused as ever. 

Neji ignored him. “More so, they don’t even have the usual **chakra pathway system** , let alone the **361 tenketsu**.” He gritted his teeth as if it unnerved him, which in result unnerved Sokka. Because, what was wrong with not having three-hundred and something tents, tenki, tankitsa-? Whatever. “It’s like we and they evolved differently.” 

Sokka noted that Sasuke was the only one of Kakashi’s trio whose eyes changed with the newly discovered facts. They suddenly became more calculating than before. 

He should keep an eye on him, just in case. The boy might be stronger than himself, that’s true, but he was still like ten? He wouldn’t let himself get intimidated by a child. 

“And you’re surprised because?”, Toph asked and shrugged. “That’s the way evolution works. The body adjusts to the things we need so that we stay alive. Besides, according to what we know, we have been separated for hundreds or even thousands of years. Something in your history happened that gave you the ability to have a stronger chakra. In return, we got the ability to bend.” She looked Neji dead in the eye. For a moment, she didn’t seem like the blind girl she was, especially since she and Neji resembled and in this world she didn’t look like someone blind but like a _Hyuga_. A smirk crossed her face. Sokka supposed it was because her feet could feel the way the boy tensed because of the fact that she could come up with an explanation, and he didn’t.

“That’s beyond interesting”, Kakashi said in a tone that should actually suggest he wasn’t interested at all. But Sokka knew better. He didn’t know why, but the sensei liked to pretend that nothing bothered him at all. It reminded him of the way he had been himself when the men of his tribe had set off and he had been forced to hide his true feelings and play the grown-up around Katara. Of course, it hadn’t taken long and soon Katara had been the mature one. But that was another story. 

“It is!”, Guy agreed in a much more enthusiastic tone. He turned to Kakashi. “But I’ve seen through your ploy, my eternal rival! With the whole action you just wanted us to stop the competitions so that your team would no longer disgrace itself!”

Naruto nearly exploded right then and there and started rumbling about how that was so _not true_ and how they would _kick everyone’s butt_ and how _their sensei believed in them_. 

Kakashi, on the other hand, did no such thing. He observed the clouds for a couple of minutes before he turned to Guy’s victorious grin. “Excuse me, did you say something?” 

With his jaw down in shock, Guy started to cry. “You won again, Kakashi!” 

“Don’t stop believing, sensei!”, Lee chimed in. 

Sokka watched the whole thing in confusion. He thought ninjas were deadly and strict and knew no fun? Just like those ridiculous ANBU. Naruto had been the only one until then who had acted at least a little bit like the child he was, emotionally. Seeing an adult be just as goofy and a student having the courage to speak to him so casually was a picture to behold. The whole tension and uneasiness he had felt a few minutes ago disappeared entirely. He felt much more at ease around those two than he felt around Kakashi, still. Those people acted normal and not like the killer machines they probably were. 

Although Lee claimed that he was full of energy and ‘ _youthfulness_ ’, whatever that should be, Guy did not allow him to continue to compete. That’s why he was forced to sit next to them and watch Naruto and the others fight on. Sokka didn’t like to admit it since that Neji-guy wasn’t necessarily likeable, but he was good; and fast. He could be as fast as Aang, Sokka thought, and that said a lot. 

He couldn’t take his eyes away. He absorbed their every move and watched in awe at the control they had over their body and movements. They didn’t look like they were dancing, the way benders looked like when fighting, but they still had something elegant about them. He loved when people where bending, they looked nearly majestic while doing it, whereas those ninjas were rough. And yet, he enjoyed it just as much. 

“I’m sorry you can’t join them, Lee”, Katara said sympathetically as she registered the boy’s longing stare. 

He jerked his head towards her in a minute, his eyes shiny and his smile broad. “Ah, it’s not that bad. They need ninjutsu for that one and I can’t use it anyway.”

“Isn’t that what ninjas are all about? Using jutsus and all these other ridiculously powerful techniques with your chakra?”, Toph asked without opening her eyes. She had yet again made herself comfortable on the floor with a blade of grass between her teeth in a leisure posture. 

Maybe he just imagined it, but Sokka could swear Mini-Guy’s shiny eyes became less shiny and excited. His bushy eyebrows even lowered a bit. In sadness, shame or uneasiness? Who could tell. “I can’t per se use ninjutsus, you know. I... I, my body isn’t made for it. You could say, in a way I’m just like you.” He looked like a beaten, innocent dog. Sokka was about to console him, the sight was indeed kind of heartbreaking. But then bushy-eyebrows jumped up with newfound energy and determination. Only the moon-goddess knew where he took that from. “That doesn’t mean I can’t become a great ninja, though! Sensei Guy believed in me when no one else did; and I won’t disappoint him! I’m gonna show everybody that you don’t need ninjutsus and genjutsus in order to be just as strong as the others! It’s all about hard work!”

Toph condescended to open her eyes. She dropped the hands that had been placed behind her head and, after she had seized him up, put what was probably the most sincere face Sokka had ever seen on her. “I never said you can’t be as strong.” 

Lee seemed briefly surprised; as if he hadn't expected that answer. But then he held his head up and grinned at her with gratitude.

Maybe it was because of the aura Lee radiated or because of his touching speech- but suddenly a tingling ran through his body and he felt a zest for action. He could now sympathise with Naruto’s urge to fidget all the time. He jumped up, not minding if he intruded into Lee’s personal space, and asked in his most imploring voice, “Did you just say you have the same... issue that we have? And you’re still a ninja and can do cool stuff? Do you think your sensei can be my sensei, too?! I mean, if he can train you, then he could train me, right?!” 

Bushy-eyebrows blinked but smiled kindly nonetheless. “I wouldn’t say we have the same problem as our bodies work differently. Besides, it’s not really a problem if you can’t use certain jutsus or don’t have enough chakra. Everybody’s different. Sensei Guy says that it’s more important that you’re pleased with yourself. And that no matter what, as long as you work hard enough, you can do anything!” 

Wow, that guy should become a motivation-trainer because Sokka hadn’t felt that good since they had set foot on these strange and unwelcomely lands. He could feel the happy giddiness surging trough his veins the more Lee spoke. No wonder he and his sensei cried so easily when they were so wholesomely content. 

“And I am sure Sensei Guy would be very happy to show another enthusiastic soul the right way to make their dream come true!” At that point, Lee was shouting and tears were streaming down his face, again. Sokka didn’t mind. He wanted, wanted, wanted- 

“Sokka, you know you don’t have to be a bender or a ninja to be useful, right?”, his sister asked cautiously, her brows furrowed. “I thought we were over this after you met _Piandao_ and got your space-sword.” 

Aang stepped forward, his smile gentle as he put a hand on his shoulder. As if he needed any consoling! “You’re the smartest one of us. You’re a strategic genius. You saved our lives more than once. No one else in the whole wide world, be it on our part of the world or this other part, can say that they can fight with a boomerang as well as you do.” 

“And you keep us entertained. God knows Katara and Aang aren’t funny”, Toph said. 

Aang and Katara shot her a glare. 

Sokka made a face. Really, he was flustered by their compliments. Their words made funny things with his stomach. But he already knew all that. The last time he had left them alone, they had almost gone insane with boredom. “My boomerang and I are great fighters, guys. But imagine how much more of a help I could be when I can do more than that! Our fight against The Fire Lord approaches and we need any help we can get.” _And I want to show off to Suki_ , but he left that unsaid. 

“You want to fight against The Hokage?”, Lee asked and took a step back from them. 

“No, it’s not like that. We have our own Fire Lord”, Katara explained. When Lee still appeared to be put off by this, she just sighed. “Long story.” 

Sokka wrapped his arm around his shoulders and beamed. “Don’t worry, my new and innocent-looking friend. We’re in the same team. And soon, with a little luck, we might even be teammates. You got it? Because Guy’s gonna train me, too!” 

Lee beamed back while Katara rolled her eyes at his bad joke and muttered something about how he shared their father’s humour. 

They approached Guy whose eyes were glued on the young ninjas. Currently, there were several clones of either of them while they attacked each other. He didn’t know what they were there for exactly since he had stopped paying them attention, but the picture they made looked amazing. It caused a little headache, too, for he wasn’t used to seeing clones yet, but man! He would do anything to also do that! 

When Guy saw them coming, he sent them a big grin. It might sound ridiculous, but it eased some of his nerves. To be honest, he was really anxious and feared the sensei might decline his request. He even got sweaty hands and a fast pounding heart. 

He took a deep breath, not knowing how he should proceed. He decided to do what was regarded as respectful in their culture and kneeled down, his head pressed on the ground. 

He didn’t need to look up to know Kakashi who was beside Guy looked at him closely. He got used to the feeling of being watched by the silver-haired ninja.

Everyone was silent. The only noise they could hear emerged from the fighting ninjas. “Dear Sensei, I know I’m young and dumb. But there’s nothing more in the world I would like more right now than being led by your valued hand.“ 

He heard a gasp. He didn’t know where it was coming from, he didn’t care. His blood was pulsing and his damn heart was far too loud. He barely registered how the fighting sounds had subsided. It was only when he looked up that he noticed they had all gathered around him. He had been right. Kakashi was looking at him. It was unusual to notice that the sensei couldn’t hide his surprise. He swallowed. 

“I heard about Lee’s circumstances and how you still mastered to make him a great ninja.” Mini-Guy looked up in surprise before a big grin decorated his face. “I know I don’t have the kind of chakra you have, but I know I have some. And I think... I think...” He stumbled over his words, not knowing how he should proceed without sounding like a total-dreamer. He felt several eyes on him, such as the judging and derogatory ones of Neji, and suddenly he felt stupid for even thinking- 

“You want me to be your sensei?”, Guy asked and redeemed him from his torments. Clear surprise was written on his face. But his eyes, his eyes never stopped to look full of energy and kindness. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Neji scoffed. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you really expect that he could teach you how to use your chakra? As you have said, you’re not like us. If you were born with so little of it, then live with it. Because that’s your fate and it’s stupid to even-“ 

“Oh, shut your mouth, would you!”, Toph interrupted while crossing her arms. “We get it, you’re the pessimist type, and it’s alright because I’m too. But you do not condemn people for not thinking like you.” 

The Hyuga shook his head as if what she was saying was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. “Nobody can run away from their destiny. _Nobody_. So don’t try running away from it”, Neji pressed every word out, his eyes and tone hard. Aang stiffened beside him.

“Well, I’ve run away from home, so you can’t tell me nothing!”, Toph shot back. 

Sokka’s lips quivered. He hadn’t intended for people to start fighting over his request for Guy. But more importantly, Neji was right. 

“I would love to teach you, Sokka.” At first, he thought he had just imagined it. A way of his mind to ignore the embarrassment around him. But Guy’s eyes said otherwise. “If one can do the impossible, it’s me.” His eyes moved over to Kakashi who still gaped at him openly. “I’ll train two special students with limited skills. How many of them do you train again, Kakashi?” 

The silver-haired ninja sighed loudly and got a book out of his pocket. He opened it and started reading. “Congratulations, you beat me again at something, Guy.” 

Adult-bushy-eyebrow’s next shout of victory was so loud, it made him deaf for a couple of minutes. 

It was great. 

______________

Sasuke was in a sour mood. They had lost four of five fights against Guy’s team. It was humiliating and a disgrace to the Uchiha name. The only time they had won was because Naruto’s **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** was incomparably good. He gritted his teeth. He couldn’t believe they had won a single fight because of the idiot. 

Kakashi had apparently sensed his irritation because he had smiled at him and explained that the others were older, thus much more experienced. He shouldn’t blame himself and just train harder. 

_Train harder_! He wanted to tug his hair out! What did that cretin think he was doing this whole time! He did nothing but train and train in hopes to surpass Itachi and finally revenge his clan. It was laughable. 

It was even more unnerving that the foreigner’s bodies worked differently than theirs. He had sworn to beat his brother, a known genius in the Land of Fire and beyond. In order to accomplish that, he had to out-best everyone and everything. Naruto had been high on his list. But after he had met Aang, he had figured out that it would be better if he did compete against the bald boy, too. The power that emerged from him was not to be overlooked. Winning against him would be enough proof that he was getting closer to his goal. But how should he win if they differed from each other more than he had previously anticipated? 

He tried to see the positive side of it. He really did. No opponent was the same. This Aang would be the perfect opponent to prove he could adapt quickly and show his versatile way of fighting. But he wasn’t stupid Naruto, or stupid Aang or stupid Lee. He wasn’t overly positive and he hated the way how powerless he did feel. Pathetic. 

“So, everybody. We take turns with the night watch. Please get enough sleep, tomorrow will be a long day”, Kakashi announced. 

“Do we really need to keep watch all night long? Who should be after us?”, Sokka grumbled in his sleeping bag. 

“Aren’t you doing it back at your home?”, Tenten asked curiously. “How do you make sure you’re not being attacked in your sleep?” 

“Well, first of all, we aren’t that keen on attacking people all the time”, Sokka deadpanned. “Secondly, that’s a little bit much paranoid to think that some enemies are after you every hour of the day. Like, we do night watches, too. But only if we already know someone is after us, you know.” 

“It really amazes me that you’re not dead by now”, Sasuke commented drily. 

“Sorry that we’re more friendly”, Sokka shot back. “How can you even fall asleep when you’re in constant fear of being attacked?” 

Sasuke couldn’t believe his ears when not even five minutes later, the teenager was already snoring. 

He closed his eyes and tried to do the same. But it was hard to fall so easily asleep when your thoughts didn’t let you alone. Only people with no worries and no past had the luxury of such a carefree attitude. Good for him. Fantastic. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed without him falling into unconsciousness. But he supposed it wasn’t a good sign that Guy had woken Kakashi up to switch places. 

To make matters worse, two morons started talking. 

“Naruto, are you still awake?”, Aang whispered in an attempt to not wake anybody up.

Naruto hummed. 

Something inside Sasuke made him swallow at the thought that those two were about to start a conversation. Just the two of them. He blamed it on the anger that they didn't let him sleep. 

“Do you think Neji was right? When he talked about not being able to run away from destiny.” 

He could hear his teammate shift. He probably turned over to look properly at Aang. His fingers tingled. “Nah, I think he has no idea what he’s talking about. Everyone can take their-“ He yawned loudly. “-own destiny into their own hands. I don’t think we were born with a fate. I don’t want to believe in it. Why are you asking?” 

Aang was silent. For a minute, Sasuke believed he had fallen asleep. But then he opened his mouth again. “Because I ran away from it, once. However, it feels like it caught up with me. I feel punished by it for trying to escape it.” 

“Why did you run away?” 

“Because-“ A deep breath. “People found out I was different. They stopped playing with me, talking to me... they saw me and immediately got out of my way. I didn’t feel welcome anymore. One day, the elders decided to part me from the last friend I had. In rage, I ran away.” 

“I know how it feels like... to be treated as if you weren’t worth of an ordinary life”, Naruto whispered. 

He used that tone again. The tone he always got whenever he put that stupid fake smile on his face while his eyes got unbelievably shallow. Sasuke hated that look. It was a look one put whenever they didn’t want other people to worry about them, to get into their business. It was something the two of them had in common, a strange bond he had felt with the blond even before they had started speaking. 

He wondered if Naruto had noticed it, too. 

“Good thing you found friends now, though”, Naruto said. Sasuke immediately knew the idiot was trying to hide his irrational jealousy. 

He shouldn’t be. Who really needed friends. Wasn’t it enough that he sometimes gave him some of his attention? Wasn’t he enough, huh Naruto? 

“But you did, too.” Sasuke could imagine that dumb and warm smile on Aang’s face. 

He didn’t fit in the category of being Naruto’s friend. He was so overly friendly and patient. The blond needed someone who challenged him and who put him into his place when he misbehaved. Someone who was totally calm when he jumped and shouted around. Aang could do none of these things. Therefore, logically, he didn’t fit in. 

“What are you talking about?” Naruto paused. “You mean Sakura? I don’t know if she sees me as a friend yet for she’s far meaner to me as to Sasuke.” 

Sasuke clenched his fists. The pink-haired girl was one of the most annoying persons he had ever met. She couldn’t decide which personality she should have. To him, she was overly clingy and nice. To Naruto, she was an uncontrolled beast who punched him all the time. If only she knew how much stronger he was compared to her. He had improved. That’s why he would be a worthy opponent.

“I didn’t mean Sakura.” _Huh?_ “I was talking about Sasuke.” 

His fingers twitched. He had to remind himself to breath. 

“ _Sasuke_? You had to mention Sasuke of all people?” The horrified way he said his name made him feel something. A bad feeling that was unknown to him. “Everything... that comes out of his mouth should only humiliate me and remind me that I’m by far not good enough. That I’m still not worth noticing.” 

How dumb could he be-!

“Why do you have these horrendous thoughts, Naruto?”, Aang asked in a shocked voice that he could hardly keep low. Sokka grumbled in his sleep before his snoring returned. 

“I don’t know! Like, I get stronger and stronger! And I know I do, because I train very hard!” _Yes, I know._ “And he doesn’t even comment on it!” _I sometimes look at you, isn’t that enough?! I’m an Uchiha, dammit!_ _We’re supposed to be like that._ “It’s like I don’t even exist. He only speaks to me when he calls me an idiot or a scarred rabid. And you know what’s really, really stupid?” 

_You_. 

“What?” 

“He’s right. I am an idiot. Because I still want him to acknowledge me. Because he’s like me, and I’m like him. We’re so alike. When we’re together, I don’t feel that weird. He’s there and reminds me that I’m not the only one that knows the feeling of lost. That after a long day of playing around or doing whatever, I’m not the only one that’s not being picked up by their parents. That I’m not the only one that watches our peers holding their parent’s hands while they discuss what they’re going to eat for dinner.” 

A picture flashed before his eyes. It was sunset. He looked over at the water before him. The color orange spread across the sky. It was one of these days when he felt nothing, and impossibly hollow. But then he sensed eyes on him and turned around. It was the first time he had ever locked eyes with Naruto. He couldn’t explain why, but he had wanted to smile at him. And Naruto had smiled back. And suddenly he hadn’t felt alone and hollow anymore. 

Aang shifted. “I’m sorry you don’t have any family, Naruto. I don’t have family either, not in the biological way. I do see my friends as my family and now that we’re friends...”

Sasuke swallowed. 

“We are?” Naruto sounded so doubtful. 

He could hear the smile in Aang’s voice. “Of course. Why else do we have a midnight-talk?” 

He didn’t see it, but he knew the blond was smiling. 

“And about Sasuke... some people show their care and affection for you in a very subtle way. I think Sasuke is one of these people.” He didn’t know him. “Today, I’ve seen you sweating and breathless on the floor, after the competition. And... Sasuke just went to you and gave you some of his water, without saying a word. He didn’t have to, he wanted to.” 

It was too much. He opened his eyes. And was instantly greeted with Kakashi‘s stare on him.

____________

The next day, they headed towards the village where Guy and his team had their mission. They were much slower since they couldn’t just jump from tree to tree like the ninjas were actually used to, but nobody said a word. Aang supposed Guy had had the same conversation like Kakashi with his students. They shouldn’t blame them for their slow pace. 

During those hours, Aang spent his time close to Naruto. Their friendship had become stronger since yesterday. The blond talked about everything and everyone. He talked so much that Katara had to bend several times to stuff water into his mouth because his tongue was drying out quickly. Naruto had even went to his knees to ask her to do that, he said it was ‘ _cool_ ’ and ‘ _awesome_ ’ and it made him feel like a frog. Katara didn’t specifically did it because of that. She just feared that he would dehydrate otherwise. 

Sokka flooded Guy with questions, but the sensei didn’t mind it at all. In contrary, he praised Sokka for his curiosity and youthful energy. His friend looked like a patted dog. The only one who had a problem by that was Momo. The lemur apparently didn’t like Sokka’s development into such an animal and flew away from his shoulder and dropped on Aang’s. 

“What kind of an animal is that?”, Naruto asked with his big blue eyes. “I don’t think we have those creatures here.” 

“No wonder. Lemurs are usually found in Air Temples”, Aang explained. “Air Nomads like to make them their pets.” He grinned at his flying little friend and offered him some nuts. 

“Can they carry you while they’re flying?”, Naruto asked with barely concealed excitement. 

Momo hissed in response. Naruto sulked afterwards. 

When they arrived, Aang didn’t feel as overwhelmed as he had felt with Konoha. The village was small and the houses lacked any colours. They were just simple. As were the people. No one wore a headband. But they did behave strangely around them. They all regarded them with fear and caution. Children hid behind their mothers and doors got locked. 

Kakashi’s and Guy’s eyes became hard. 

A villager stepped forward. “Are you the ninjas of Konohagakure?”, he was old and his voice grumpy.

“Yes”, Guy responded. “Would you mind telling us more about the issue?” 

Without responding, the man headed into a house and let the door wide open. Kakashi and he exchanged a look and then nodded. “We will accompany Guy and his team and hear what the man has to say. After that, we will decide if they need our help or not”, Kakashi told them. 

Aang hoped they would be allowed to help. Those people looked so helpless and scared, he couldn’t just leave it by that. 

Inside, they made themselves comfortable on the floor. Across from them sat the man who had introduced himself as the major of the small village. 

“It all started a few weeks ago. Children just... disappeared. Mostly boys. They do have nothing in common beside being from here. Their families are heartbroken. We have searched everywhere but to no avail. We’re sure the children did not run away, but we couldn’t detect any traces of a fight either. Some people think it had been a ghost...” Naruto’s eyes opened wide in shock.

Aang frowned. This story sounded just like- 

“ _Hama_...”, Katara chocked. Her hands started to tremble.

“Hm?”, Kakashi inquired. 

“We have been in a village before where people randomly started to disappear”, Sokka explained. “I’m not the one that can guarantee if it’s a ghost or not...” He shot Aang a glance. “... but since these lands aren’t that spiritual to me, I would assume that the culprit is human.” 

“Is this village you speak about nearby? Maybe they have some kind of connection?”, the man asked and leaned forward. “Yesterday, a man from the neighbouring village reported about how he had encountered someone suspicious. The person had burned a ‘ _Sorry_ ’ in their field. Maybe they felt remorse for stealing our children?!” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. 

“I’m sorry, but no”, Aang said. 

The shoulders of the man sagged. 

“Can you feel something, Toph? Like last time?”, Sokka inquired. 

Silence. 

“Yes.” 

“What do you mean ‘ _yes_ ’? Why didn’t you say something earlier?”, Neji pressed. 

“Because,” Toph glared. “I didn’t know what this whole mission is all about. Plus, everything here is new to me. I have to get accustomed to what’s ordinary and what’s not! It’s not that simple! And your earth is horrible and dirty!” 

“What?” 

“Never mind.” 

“So you can actually say where the children are?”, Tenten asked. 

Toph closed her eyes and concentrated. “I can feel their voices. They’re screaming.” Everyone held their breath. “There are seven mature persons with them. They’re calm.” 

“Your abilities are very impressive...”, Guy said while looking at her open-mouthed. 

Even the usually stoic Neji and Sasuke gaped at her. A strange picture. 

“Thanks, you only have to lose your eyesight for that”, Toph shrugged. 

“How do we know she’s right?”, Sakura asked. 

“Whilst following her lead”, Kakashi said matter-of-factly. 

____________

The place where the children were held wasn’t that far away from the village, just barely twenty minutes. 

“Three of them aren’t longer there”, Toph warned. 

“That means that they know we’re coming”, Sokka mused. Kakashi sent him a glance as if being impressed by his astuteness. 

They didn’t have to walk any longer, though. It wasn’t long before four peoples appeared before them. Three young man and a girl. They all wore a coat with an enormous bow at the back. 

“Kakashi, look! Those seals!”, Guy exclaimed. 

Kakashi’s eyes opened in shock. “O...Orochimaru’s cursed seal.” 

The four started to grin uglily. 

“What a pleasure”, the guy with the white hair started. “The infamous Might Guy and The Copy Ninja. Big fan, I’ll enjoy tearing you apart.” He looked over at a grumpy-looking teammate, and commanded, “Jirōbō, you know what you have to do.” 

The man in question stepped forward, his hand signs carried out quickly. Before any of them could even react, they were enveloped in a ball of earth. 

Guy took out a fist and hit it on the wall. The wall sank on the spot before it regenerated itself. He seemed taken aback. “That’s not good...” 

“What the...” Neji quickly activated his Byakugan, his lips in a flat line. “Chakra surges through the wall.” 

“Not only that”, Kakashi stated, just as distressed. “It eats at our chakra, too.” 

“Why are you grinning?”, Tenten asked exasperatedly. “You know, it’s not funny if not even Sensei Guy can do any real damage.” 

“Because”, Toph said and liked her lips. Oh my, how she enjoyed the attention. Those ninjas were big show-offs. How they all bragged with their jutsus and weapons. Yet they were powerless at the moment. It would be a pleasure to teach them a lesson. “It’s made of earth.” 

Toph passed Tenten with the words “Make room, sweety”. She cracked her knuckles before touching the walls. She smirked. In a matter of seconds, she raised her hands and let them drop again. The earth followed her movements easily. She looked like a marionette-player with the earth attached to invisible strings around her fingers. 

The man who had trapped them in an inutile jutsu for an earthbender, got an even grimmer expression. 

“What happened?”, the one with white hair asked angrily. 

“My jutsu wasn’t strong enough. The earth obeyed her, and only her”, he responded flatly. 

“Let’s split them up and see how good the brats are”, the girl grunted. “It’s important Kakashi and Guy don’t work together as a team. That way they would be weaker alone or have to protect their little protégés.” She glared over at the fat one of them. “I will take over the little girl since you seem to be powerless against her.” 

“Why exactly didn’t we, like, attack her while she explained her plan to her comrades?” Sokka was on edge. Those guys looked scary and angry and he was pretty sure they would become even more unpleasant when they actually had a strategy. “And why is she so dumb to chatter about it before us? We heard everything!” 

“What?”, Kakashi asked. 

Sokka threw hands. 

Their opponents weren’t as nice as them, and immediately attacked them. Toph didn’t know what they meant when they declared that it would be better if they perform their transformation at the beginning since two infamous ninjas were among them. But she did feel the change. Their bodies gained in weight, they walked differently and radiated a different aura. She had to be careful. 

“Now, let’s get you out of the way”, the female said dangerously. 

She made an ugly melody with her flute, she had to be careful otherwise her ears might start to bleed. But then she froze on the spot in bewilderment. Because suddenly she felt three enormous creatures appear out of nowhere. 

And then she got hit by one of them. 

The pain was numbing but that wasn’t her worst problem. She flew and flew and flew and never landed. She knew what that meant. They had been travelling near an abyss the whole time.

There was no ground under her feet, she was in a free-fall. Total blackness took ahold of her. She was blind, really blind. She couldn’t feel, she couldn’t see, she couldn’t think. Her breaths were shallow and brisk and she couldn’t care less that she sounded like a little girl when she let out a whimper. 

But then someone grasped her hand, and her fall came to a stop. She was still tangling in the air without any possibility to feel anything. Now that she’d stopped to rush towards her death, her brain caught up with her and panic spread within her whole body. Her teeth chattered and for the first time in many years, she actually started to cry. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got you”, the person who held her promised. 

She recognised the voice that would usually unnerve her. But right now it was the most soothing sound in the world.

“Neji! I can’t see! I can’t see!”, she sobbed and gripped his hand tighter as if afraid he might let her go as revenge for all the times she’d provoked him. 

The boy straightened the hold around her, though. “I’ve got you”, he repeated. 

He tugged her up. In no time, she was able to see again. Earth. Beautiful, dirty earth. “Thank you”, she chocked. 

Right then, she didn’t care about how he had done it. She just was relieved. 

“It’s what every good ninja would have done. Can you fight?”, he asked. 

“It’s alright if you can’t, we can deal with her on our own”, Lee added. Right. He was there, too. She hadn’t registered it until then. 

Her usual pride returned in an instant and she wiped her tears. “I’m alright. Let’s beat some asses.” 

____________

“Monkey-feathers! That’s disgusting, even for me!”, Aang exclaimed as he stared at the man who had transformed himself into a spider. 

There had been a lot of blinding smoke and when he had opened his eyes again, he was face to face with this spider-man. His friends were nowhere to be seen, he was alone with Kakashi and Sasuke. 

He hoped they were alright. 

“Aang, step back”, Kakashi ordered. “Sasuke, you too.” 

Sasuke looked at him as if he wanted to argue. His fists clenched and he- 

“ _Sasuke. Stay. Back_.”, Kakashi repeated, his voice hard and commanding, shaped by years of ordering people around. It kind of reminded him of Sokka’s.

Spider-man, Sokka would be proud of him that he had come up with such a nickname, licked his lips. “My babies will love you.” 

Before they could ask what babies he meant, their question was already answered. Several mini-spiders were thrown at Kakashi and exploded. The sensei flew back and remained shivering on the floor. With shaky hands, he revealed his Sharingan. “That was dumb of you.” 

He made some quick hand-seals and then shouted a name he had heard before. “ **Katon**!” 

All the little spiders burned before his eyes. His breath was shallow as he had to hold himself back from intervening. They might be ugly and evil, but they were still animals. 

“Is that all you’ve got, oh great Kakashi?”, the opponent taunted. “Your little fire was adorable. And pathetic. Look!” 

Aang raised his eyes. Above them were millions of spiders, creating a ceiling of crawling hairy legs. Spider-man cocked his head. “You made them furious, Kakashi. They don’t like the heat. You could have killed them, Kakashi! If your fire were strong enough, that is. It was a dumb idea to copy the Uchihas. They call themselves masters of fire, yet I’ve never met one who could actually destroy my little babies!” 

“I’ll show you-!” Contrary to what Kakashi had told them, Sasuke stepped forward, with fury in his eyes, and repeated his sensei’s motions. The flame was actually smaller. Sasuke was boiling, as were the spiders. Aang didn’t know they could actually hiss at someone, but they did now. And they were furious. 

“They’re going to kill you”, the man said, matter-of-factly. 

And Aang believed him. Oh, he did. The moment all those little beasts flew towards them and he got a glimpse of their angry eyes, he knew it was their end. He could have used his glider and get rid of them, but something in their eyes made him stare in shock. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t. 

They got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

He could already feel the explosion on him.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

An enormous fire appeared. It would be laughable to compare it to what Sasuke or even Kakashi had done. They were the strongest and most impressive flames he had ever seen. Their power was so strong, he could feel the heat engulf him even if they hadn’t been directed at him. 

And then he heard the growl of his dearest animal in the world. Was he dead? Probably. 

But could he move his fingers? Positive. Could he stand up? Positive. He didn’t feel dead. 

When he could open his eyes again, when the heat had subsided, someone was standing protectively before him. 

Their enemy gaped. As did Kakashi and Sasuke, rigid with shock and surrounded by millions of dead spiders. 

“Z-Zuko?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it did take so long! I had a lot to do with my studies and a lot of things were going on privately.  
> I know I promised you that the Gaang will reunite and they did!! :))) Maybe a little bit differently than some of you thought but still ^_^


	14. The Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bright, brilliant blue was discovered to glow from within an Antarctic Iceberg. We all know what that means. During a worldwide pandemic and the growing discrimination and injustice, it’s only right The Avatar finally returns!! But if you do have some cabbages, protect them with your life.  
> And with that fun fact that fits my chapter’s title perfectly, I wish you enjoyable reading. Thanks for all the kudos and kind words in the comments❤️🙈

**The Avatar**

  
It was almost too shameful to admit that, for a couple of minutes, Sasuke did nothing but stare. A glance over to his sensei eased some of his nerves as the man also watched the newcomer with open-mouthed shock. At least that was what the outlines of his mask gave away. 

He couldn’t remember a time when the flames of his brother or even his father had been so strong, intense and yet so controlled. They only attacked their target and nothing else. They were used purposefully, not a single spark spilled to injure anyone else, something that his clan’s technique definitely couldn’t ensure. 

The man in question had a big ugly scar on the left side of his face. A sign of a problematic and painful past. But unlike all the ninjas with scars Sasuke had encountered so far, these man’s eyes were not dead and thirsty for retribution. On the contrary, they did hold some, if not as much, of the sacred innocence Aang and the others still owned. 

His heart beat fractionally. He couldn’t quite say for what reason, though. It might be because of the small panic that rose within him at the thought of another enemy. Even though he had accepted the fact that he would probably die of young age, a fate for the majority of ninjas, it was a completely different thing to actually encounter death itself. They could barely fight off that spider-creature, another opponent would be fatal. 

His hold on his blade tightened, ready to fight with tooth and nail against anyone who dared to come near him before he got the chance to revenge his clan. 

“And who the hell are you!?”, the spider-beast snarled, his brows knitted in fury. He seemed alarmed, his throat gulped ever so slightly. 

The man with the scar didn’t pay him any attention. He turned around, facing Aang, and examined him briefly. His eyes softened for a moment as if pleased that the boy wasn’t severely injured. 

Aang did nothing but stare back, his mouth forming a small ‘ _o_ ’ while he himself, inexplicably, seemed to relax a tad. Something extremely stupid, if you’d ask Sasuke, because there was no reason in the world one should relax in this kind of situation. Maybe it was because that new guy didn’t seem as dangerous as the other enemy, but that didn’t mean nothing. That fire sure was. 

When the man with the scar took his eyes off Aang, he looked around, assessing the case and the surroundings. The usual proceeding of a trained fighter. Sasuke tensed when those golden eyes remained on him for a heartbeat longer than they did on Kakashi. 

“I don’t like repeating myself, who are you!?”, the other enemy shouted with growing irritation. 

The black-haired man took two sharp swords off his back, expertly and confidently holding them in both his hands. He made a move forward, and the spider-creature took a step back. The look of their initial enemy held something akin to panic in it, and rage. 

“I am Zuko”, the man with the scar said with an authority Sasuke had only heard from his father when he had to command their clan. Still, his voice was smooth and even charming. Not scary like that of his father could be. “Crown Prince of the Fire Nation; Son of the current Fire Lord Ozai and his late wife Ursa; Brother of Azula and Nephew of Iroh, The Dragon of the West.” His voice carried away, it was loud and convincing, not letting anyone doubt his heritage. He made a pause, his look hot as steel as it bored into their opponent. “In other words, it is my duty to protect The Avatar and restore my nation’s honour.” 

Sasuke stared in confusion. Technically, he could comprehend those guy’s words. Yet they didn’t make any sense. At all. Wasn’t the Fire Nation supposed to hunt that Avatar and kill him? When did they change their mind? Wasn’t The Avatar missing for over hundred years now? Did Katara lie to them when she’d told them the story? Those questions let him irritated the more he thought about it. Someone hadn’t told them the whole truth and it pissed him off. 

“You’ve become my enemy the moment you decided to attack him. And you’ll lose this fight”, he promised in conclusion. He said it so sure of himself, Sasuke believed him even though he had no reason to. 

The spider-mutant completely lost it. He launched himself forward with a dangerous scream. Out of nowhere, more explosive spiders arrived. This time around, the guy himself shot out some cobwebs, threatening to engulf them with them entirely. Kakashi, Aang and that prince managed to dodge it. More fire appeared without him using any hand seals, eliminating every spider that came his way, or Aang’s. His movements were quick and straight and this time around Sasuke knew the reason why. The fire bend to his will without any restraint because the guy actually bend it. He was a bender, just like Katara, but not of water like herself, but of fire. 

While Toph and Katara moved a certain way while bending, Katara looking all smooth and flawless and Toph choppy and like she performed some kind of taijutsu, the prince did, too. Firebending seemed like some kind of dance, honestly they all did, but this one required full physical effort in another way entirely. It looked aggressive, yet regal. Like a mix of Katara and Toph. 

Suddenly he felt something wrap around him and he cursed himself for staring at the guy far too much and forgetting about his own defense. The Uchiha wasn’t fast enough and so he got caught in the cobwebs. Unable to move his arms, he watched in horror as those hairy beasts approached him on their impossibly quick and disgusting legs. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, an enormous flying animal landed shortly behind him. His angry growl held such force to it, he barely managed to not be swept off his feet. The spiders didn’t have as much luck, they went flying off before they got the chance to touch him in any way. Then, the enormous beast approached him. Sasuke gulped and tried to break free but he was powerless. When that bison or buffalo, whatever it was, opened its mouth and revealed its deathly teeth, Sasuke still found the time to be unearthly mad. 

That would be the stupidest death of an Uchiha in history. 

And as he felt the damp breath being blown into his face, he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. But it never came. Reluctantly, he opened them again and was greeted with a bison very close to his face that stared innocently back at him. The bison purred, trying to tell him something in his own strange language he couldn’t understand. Being sure it wasn’t about to tear him into pieces, the Uchiha noticed he could move his arms again. He then realised the animal hadn’t opened its mouth to eat him, it had opened its mouth to free him. 

Sasuke gaped, unashamedly admitting he was eternally grateful for not being killed just yet. 

“Appa!” Aang’s voice was the happiest Sasuke had ever heard it. It was full of emotion, perfectly mirroring his eyes with unshed tears as he ran towards the animal and actually hugged it as if tomorrow would never arrive. “I’ve missed you dearly, my friend”, he chocked. The animal nuzzled into his neck, giving the impression of being just as relieved and overjoyed. Sasuke was actually taken aback when he noticed that the animal had tears into its eyes, too. It was as if it was capable of feelings and emotions, something reserved for intelligent beings. 

Sasuke didn’t get it. He felt like Naruto. Wasn’t Appa the name of Aang’s friend they were supposed to search for? That enormous thing? How could anyone lose such a big pet? 

“Sasuke! Aang! Watch out!”, they heard Kakashi’s voice shout, just in time.

Aang had apparently remembered how to fight, his glider in both his hands as he swapped the spiders away. They weren’t dead, they just flew far out of sight. The boy did tell them once that he didn’t kill. But, strangely, the boy held a fire in his eyes that shouted uncontrollable irritation. And then he did something that made Sasuke pause for a minute, because suddenly he no longer sounded like the same sound and wise pacifist he was. He shouted. “You _dared_ to attack _Appa_?!” 

_And yourself,_ Sasuke added. But Aang didn’t seem to be that furious about that. 

The boy jumped up, flying several meters into the air before he landed beside the prince. Side by side, they both glared at their enemy. Out of breath, but apparently not heavily injured, Kakashi joined their side. His Sharingan glowed dangerously at their opponent. 

“Since when can’t you just talk to a spirit and preach about being _The Great Bridge_ between humans and spirits?”, Zuko inquired and, against all odds, launched himself forward, transmitting fire through his swords and cutting through all the cobwebs that served as defense. 

“That’s not a spirit”, Aang responded and sent an unearthly strong wind in their enemy’s direction and tore him off the tree and to the ground. 

This eased the way for Zuko who probably couldn’t jump as high as Aang and who could then just put the tip of his sword on their enemy's throat. “Then what the heck is that?!”, he asked in total bewilderment. 

“That’s not fair! You attacked me while you were still talking! You manipulated me into thinking you wouldn’t attack me just now. Have you no manners, you stupid-“, the spider-guy rambled furiously before he abruptly shut his mouth as the blade pressed a bit more on his neck. 

“One must be incredibly stupid to start a conversation in the middle of a fight and just stand around”, the prince said, matter-of-factly. 

Sasuke inexplicably felt offended but he held his tongue. He approached them, stoping right beside his sensei who regarded the prince with distrust. 

“What are you waiting for? Just kill me already!”, the man spit maliciously. 

Zuko’s eyes widened for a fraction of seconds before his face became impassive again. “That’s not how it works. There’s no reason for you to lose your life. You’re defeated, you’re going to prison and that’s it.” 

Kakashi sent him a surprised look that suggested that he wasn’t so sure about that yet. 

The man’s laugh was sharp and ugly. “You don’t really think that they’re just going to lock me into a cell for the rest of my life after I’ve just tried to kill you!” He looked over to Sasuke, his eyes full of madness and spite, his grin as disgusting as his spiders had been. “Especially not after one of them is the last precious Uchiha-boy.” 

The temperature dropped by several degrees. Zuko and Aang exchanged a horrified glance, understanding each other’s confusion for the unusual procedure with an enemy. Sasuke shivered. For one, that guy knew who he was and there had to be a reason for it. Then, the implication of his words that he would have to pay with his life for the attack. Knowing that most of them were sentenced to death was something totally different than hearing it from the criminal himself and actually getting to know him beforehand. 

“You’re an ally, aren’t you?”. Though Kakashi asked the prince, his eyes didn’t leave Aang’s. He wanted to make sure the boy himself trusted the newcomer. 

“Yes”, Zuko responded nonetheless. 

“Good. Go and find the others”, Kakashi commanded and turned to their defeated enemy. 

“Wait! What are you going to do to him?”, Aang asked with a slight of panic into his voice, his eyes big with dismay. “He’s not telling the truth, is he? You’re not going to hurt him like that?” 

Kakashi regarded him with an even look but Aang didn’t let himself get intimidated. “Here, you play after our rules”, Kakashi eventually said. Then, “Avatar.” 

Sasuke’s brain cells worked rapidly, trying to put together all the puzzle-pieces. His mouth almost dropped when he finally understood the weight of his sensei’s words. 

Aang was supposedly that mighty and powerful Avatar? Master of all four elements? But he was so _childish_ and nothing like a ruler should be. 

But when the boy’s eyes finally turned serious, Sasuke suddenly didn’t question it anymore. “Fine, you know who I am. Then you surely paid attention when we’ve said that it’s my duty to ensure peace. I won’t let you unnecessarily take anybody’s life.” 

Although his words held the authority he as an Avatar should posses, his voice dropped with uncertainty. Especially before someone as Kakashi. His sensei levelled him with a pissed-off stare before he surprised everyone by letting his shoulder fall. “I won’t kill him”, he announced. “I’ll get some information out of him and then I’ll summon some of my dogs to accompany him to a prison.” 

“Do you promise?”, Aang questioned, not daring to believe the words just yet. 

“I promise”, Sensei Kakashi sighed. “And now go and find the others.” 

Aang and Zuko nodded and then they went off. Sasuke glanced one last time at their defeated enemy, who swallowed. Kakashi might have promised to not kill him, but he didn’t say anything about not torturing him in order to get the needed information. 

The Uchiha turned around and went after Aang, Zuko and the enormous animal. 

___________

“Great, I have to fight off three little girls”, the man mumbled in a bored and yet mad tone. Katara couldn’t stop staring at his head- heads! If the sight hadn’t been so horrendous, she would have said something regarding his comment. But as it was, she couldn’t. All his four eyes seemed to bore holes into her, leaving her all shuddering and disgusted. The only way she could cope with his disfigured appearance was for her to think of him a some kind of spirit. They always looked inhuman. 

“We have to work together, otherwise we won’t have a chance against an advanced fighter with such a special jutsu”, Tenten warned while she got a scroll out of her pocket. 

Sakura didn’t react. She was rigid with shock, only thing that moved were her legs as they trembled. Katara almost wanted to touch her shoulder and make sure she didn’t had a panic attack. “Neither Sasuke nor one of the other boys are here”, Sakura eventually got out. “How are we supposed to fight against him?” 

Tenten gave a pointed look towards the knife Sakura held in both her hands, her knuckles white for holding it so tightly. “What do you mean? You absolved the academy, you should know how to fight.” 

Sakura spun towards her, her cheeks red and face grim. “There’s a reason there are always at least two boys in a team and never more than one girl!”

“Yes, a dumb one! How about we show them that we can do better than they think us capable of!”, Tenten shot back and made various hand seals. Afterwards, several weapons appeared at her disposition. “You said you could do more with your water than just healing?” 

Katara nodded. She instantly bend some water out of the pot she always carried with her and held it protectively before herself and the others.

“The day three girls will beat me will be the day bisons will be able to fly”, their opponent hissed. Katara smiled at the irony, and considered it a good omen. Suddenly, she gained much more confidence. 

Her good spirits didn’t last long, though. The guy actually divided into two different people, one of whom immediately disappeared from her field of vision. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, the fear threatened to freeze her in schock, something she couldn’t afford against that demon. It wasn’t like the fights back home when she just had to fear of getting caught and sent to prison. That thing wanted to take their lives. 

A scream jolted her out of her thoughts. It only took a few moments for her to detect where it came from. The guy was behind Sakura, his disgustingly long tongue was pulled out and licked Sakura’s cheek. 

Katara gritted her teeth in fury. It was one thing to want to end their lives, and another to take the right to unnecessarily touch them in any way. 

“Katara!”, Sakura screamed her throat hoarse, enough to put the waterbender into motion. 

Instantly, she forgot about her promise to never absorb the water out of the plants, as it was a technique taught by that witch _Hama_. But for what she had in mind, the water she had brought was not enough. Sakura’s life was her priority. The flowers and gras around the girl and that demon turned brown and withered. She directed all the water she had gathered towards him and engulfed him in it before she turned it into ice. 

Sakura squirmed out of his frozen hands and ran towards Katara and right into her arms. Her breath was shallow and she had tears in her eyes. At the same time, determination shined in them. Katara pressed her to her chest, giving her the comfort and strength that she needed. “I want to make him pay”, she pressed and looked over to the other half of the creature. 

“ _Ukon_ , brother!”, he shouted desperately and then glared at Katara and actually growled at her. 

Tenten made a few weapons hover over his figure. She smirked. “Don’t you ever dare growling at her or any other of us one more time.”

Sakura joined her side. “I hope you have a good view of the flying bisons from the window of your cell.”

___________

Awkward. 

Zuko could feel the way the eyes of the short black-haired boy squinted at him in distrust and disregard. To some degree, he could comprehend it. He was someone foreign, someone older, someone who was the son of the hated Fire Lord. But again, he had saved that kid’s life. He didn’t deserve his glares. And he definitely didn’t approve of the fact that someone as young as the boy was capable of such a hard stare. 

His eyes did seem familiar, though. But he couldn’t quite put the pieces together. 

And, to make matters more complicated, The Avatar behaved strangely. Zuko had prepared for any scenario that could happen: The Avatar rejecting him without letting him explain the situation, The Avatar straight up attacking him even though that wasn’t even his style, The Avatar reluctantly accepting him into his team because he had to and not because he wanted to, The Avatar preaching about how people did change and believing him. Really, everything. 

What he didn’t expect, though, was for The Avatar to be overjoyed having him there. He ogled at Zuko with his big grey eyes and wide, excited grin. All in all, it made him look much younger than he was. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he behaved like a little child that got to have a treat, and that treat was, inexplicably, Zuko. 

That didn’t make any sense. Not long ago, they had been enemies. And that sure was not the way an Avatar usually behaved, or was it? That was not what his history-teachers had taught him. 

“What?”, he finally asked after the third time he heard The Avatar’s boyish giggle.

“Zuko! I’m really happy that you’re here!”, the bald boy exclaimed. “Here, I do feel like an outcast, but having you here brings back some familiarity. Besides, compared to all the other people here, you’re actually pretty nice and harmless!” 

The bison growled as if it wanted to agree. 

“T-thanks?”, he stuttered, confused and offended. He couldn’t recall the last time someone felt comfortable in his presence. It was... odd. Awkward. And he sure as hell didn’t know how to react to that. Suddenly, he did prefer the glaring boy. At least hate was something he was accustomed to.

“Yeah, I kind of missed you! Strange, isn’t it!” 

“You could say so...” 

“How did you find Appa? And where did you know where I’ve been?” The Avatar turned to the bison and patted it lovingly. 

_Appa_. A fitting name. He might have heard his name before but it hadn’t been something he had cared about at the time. Now, after weeks of spending time with the animal, knowing his name was something he treasured. 

“Apparently, you two have a bond.” 

“Heard that, buddy? We have a bond, I knew it!” 

“I wasn’t aware you could become louder than Naruto”, the dark-haired boy grumbled. 

“I’m just so happy. How about you put a smile on your face, too, Sasuke!”, The Avatar suggested innocently. 

“Did you forget about your other friends? They also do fight against an enemy, you imbecile! They might be dead by now. Do you want to smile now?”, the boy spat back. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. The boy was about the age as The Avatar, but he didn’t speak like a child. His voice was full of venom, cold and unattached. Arrogant, even. 

He reminded him of his sister. They did share the same haughty tone. But there had been moments in their childhood when Azula had had her good moments. He didn’t want to believe that that boy was the way he was without any reason. 

There had been a time he had been eaten by darkness, too. His uncle had helped him out of it. Had the boy someone who could save him out of that pit? 

“We’ll find the rest of you. Calling other names and panicking won’t bring us anywhere”, Zuko admonished after seeing the slumping shoulders of The Avatar. 

“Hn”, the boy huffed and made a point of walking before them. 

The Avatar sent him a look. “You do make a good job of putting him into his place. Like a big brother!” 

Zuko looked away. His throat became thick with memories of an ever cunning sister that always smiled maliciously. The perfect proof that he had failed as a big brother. 

___________

Turned out they didn’t need to search for long. Fighting noises were heard from afar. But when they arrived, they were welcomed with a large group, including the friends of The Avatar. Four unconscious persons, two of them twins, were tied down on the floor. The fight was apparently over and everyone had some kind of scars or injuries. The waterbender-girl currently treated the back of a boy with long hair. 

“Zuko?!” He watched as the most noisy friend of The Avatar marched towards him with pinched eyebrows and a boomerang in his hands. “Will you ever stop following us!” 

“It’s alright, Sokka. He saved my life!”, The Avatar said and put himself between the prince and the water-tribe boy. 

The teenager didn’t seem that convinced yet, and made a face. Zuko didn’t blame him. On the contrary, he thought it a good sign that at least one of those children weren’t as naive as The Avatar himself. “I sure hope he doesn’t get all crazy. The people here know no jokes-” 

A growl interrupted him. Zuko watched as the expression of the brown-haired teenager turned gleeful. “Appa!” 

At least the animal was loved.

A lemur chirped happily and sat itself comfortably on the bison’s head. The animal growled some more, gladly chatting with his little friend. 

The blind girl of the group also went to Appa, smiling softly as she patted his fur. “I’m happy we’ve got you back. And I’m sorry I let yourself get captured.” The animal purred and licked her face in forgiveness. 

“Cool! That thing is enormous! Look at that!”, a boy with yellow hair shouted and ran towards his- towards The Avatars companion, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity. “Is that the ‘ _friend_ ’ we were supposed to search for?! He’s huge!” 

“Yes, yes he is!”, The Avatar confirmed, still all smiley. 

The prince just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands, or his face, or with everything else. They lead a conversation he had no place in.

He almost jumped when the waterbender addressed him.

“What are you doing here, Zuko? You have no power here”, she said, her voice hard and full of disdain although she continued her healing. 

The prince looked between them, noticing that the other kids wore the same hardness to their gaze as the short dark-haired boy. What kind of nation was this? As much as he was concerned, not even the Fire Nation kids were deprived of their childhood-innocence so early. 

“Is he an enemy?”, a man in a green jumpsuit asked as he put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, assessing Zuko up and down. 

“No”, Zuko immediately said. The waterbender squinted at him. “Not anymore”, he added. 

”He saved my life!”, The Avatar reminded them. “And that not for the first time. He’d done it before, when I’ve got captured by Zhao. And he brought Appa to me! I trust him.” 

Sokka gasped in surprise. “He was the one that brought Appa back?”

His sister shook her head in defeat. Zuko held his breath. Finally, she sighed. “If you trust him, then so will I.” 

A stone fell from his heart. He felt relieved. So much, that he couldn’t hold back the small smile. He looked at the others expectantly, making an effort of looking as harmless and friendly as possible. It was easier to look the eyes of kids he already knew than in the eyes of the other strangers. They just had that hostile look on them, shouting that they weren’t as ready to accept his pitiful words. 

Sokka was about to say something when the man from before suddenly appeared. Zuko blinked. He just got there, out of nowhere. If he had been someone else, he would have opened his mouth in surprise. But as it was, he had trained his whole life to withhold any emotion off his face. 

Still, the speed of the man made him uncomfortable. 

“Yo”, he greeted. “I see you’ve won the fight, too.” 

“Of course we did!”, the other adult exclaimed and actually winked at the silver-haired man. He looked down at Sokka, a proud smile plastered on his face. “And Sokka was a great help. I didn’t know a boomerang could be so useful.” 

The boy in question started to blush and mumble his thanks, all fidgeting with his fingers and forgetting about Zuko. 

“Naruto wasn’t so bad, either”, he added and looked back at the boy with yellow hair. The kid looked surprised at being addressed to, but then he started grinning. 

“Katara and Sakura did a great job, too!”, a girl closer to his age with two pigtails said. “I’m glad I had them in my team.” 

“Hey! Don’t forget about Toph. This girl is awesome!”, a boy that pretty much looked like a younger clone of the man in jumpsuit exclaimed. 

The man with silver hair just raised an eyebrow at their telling. Something inside Zuko didn’t buy his emotionless reaction. His sister was a great actress, it was hard to fool him. “Now that we got that clear, how about we get rid off our attackers and then...”, he turned to The Avatar, his gaze boring holes through him. “Then we’re gonna have a talk, aren’t we?” 

The Avatar suddenly looked sheepish and tore his eyes away from the silver-haired man. “But you’re not going to hurt them, are you?”, he managed to mutter. 

The man didn’t answer. Instead, he put two fingers to his mouth and a palm on the floor. “ **Summoning Jutsu!** ” 

A cloud of smoke appeared. Behind it, eight dogs. This time around, the prince dropped his mouth. Confusion was written on his face, feeling totally lost. “How? What are you?” 

The Avatar, who had looked as awed as himself, quickly recovered and smiled up at him. “You’ll get used to such things, believe me.” 

“Yo, Kakashi. Calling for us again?” It did take him some time to realise that the voice came from one of the dogs. A little, usually adorable, thing that could actually speak. What kind of sorcery was that? He had to be a spirit, didn’t he? He hadn’t been aware that spirits could look so... not so spirit-like. 

“Pakkun”, the man, Kakashi, greeted again. “Yes. Please bring the others away, too. I owe you something for the overtime, don’t worry.” 

It was the first time he witnessed a human speaking to a spirit in such a way. It kind of was disrespectful, the man didn’t address that dog-spirit the proper way and even asked for some favours. It was unspeakable. Not even The Avatar himself had the power to command the spirits around. 

The Avatar seemed to thing the same for he approached the dog and knelt down. “You can talk”, he simply said. “I wasn’t ready for that.” 

“Yeah”, Sokka interfered. “A speaking animal goes too far, even for you guys.”   
  
The spirit met The Avatar halfway and sniffled him. Then, he took a step back and his eyes widened. The silver-haired man noticed it, too, for he instantly tensed up. “Long time not seen, _Wan_. You changed, a lot.” 

The Avatar’s brows furrowed. “My name’s not Wan.” 

The dog cocked his head. “Don’t insult me. I never forget a smell.”

The Avatar shook his head in confusion. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The dog assessed him for some minutes before he looked away. He and Kakashi exchanged a look. Then, “Who should we bring away, Kakashi?”, he asked as if nothing had happened. 

The man pointed at the four unconscious figures. The dogs marched towards them and bit them in their clothes and dragged them in a certain direction away. 

When they were gone, the water-tribe girl finally finished her healing and approached The Avatar who still looked after them with bewilderment. “What did he mean, Aang?”, she asked softly. 

The boy looked up at her, desperately looking for some answers in her eyes. 

“Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you’re that Avatar-guy. Don’t you think?”, the black-haired boy threw the statement into the room. The Avatar’s friends gasped in horror. Zuko had a feeling that he was well aware of the restlessness his words would cause and simply decided to ignore it. 

“ _The Avatar_?!”, the boy with whiskers shouted, shooting him an incredulous look. “That’s not true, isn’t it! That would mean that you’re over a hundred years old! No way my friend is a grandpa!” 

The Avatar looked back at him, his eyes apologetic and rueful. “I’m sorry that I fooled you, Naruto”, he got out. 

“There, there”, the silver-haired man said. “How about we all sit down and speak about it. Prince Zuko can also tell us about his change of mood and the reason behind it.” 

Although the man was obviously smiling behind his mask, it didn’t quite reach his eye. 

___________

They were all gathered around a campfire. Zuko felt incredibly uncomfortable with all the attention that he received. The other switches glances between him and The Avatar. Mostly curious ones, but some of them seemed heated at last. 

“So, you lied to me”, Naruto stated, not quite angry or offended by the fact, but... a little bit hurt and pissed-off. Zuko wondered about the relationship he had with The Avatar. 

“Technically, I didn’t”, The Avatar defended himself. “You never asked if I was him.” 

“But why didn’t you just say it from the beginning!”, he now openly shouted. Then, he went silent. “Oh.” 

The boy with the tattoos smiled weakly and rubbed his neck. “Yeah, because of that.” 

“I don’t know what they’re talking about”, Sokka interfered. He looked at the man with the thick eyebrows. “But we didn’t do it to harm anybody. It’s just, you’re so different from us and we didn’t know for sure how you’d handle it. You have to admit that you’re pretty hungry for fights and new techniques and stuff!” 

“We were afraid that you’d take advantage of such great power”, Katara added. 

“We’re not like that!”, the mini-bushy-eyebrows claimed. 

The man in jumpsuit Kakashi exchanged a look. Zuko squinted at their behaviour. Something seemed off. The boy, Naruto, also suddenly became silent and looked to the ground, not meeting anybody’s eyes. 

The silver-haired man cleared his throat. He pointed at Zuko. “Aside from that one, you don’t possibly have more enemies that want you dead? And that could march into our lands and ask for retribution for letting us house The Avatar.”

“No, I’m alone”, Zuko answered, knowing the question hadn’t been directed at him. 

The man levelled him with a stand-offish look. “And what gives you the impression that we believe you; and that we won’t just, I don’t know, end you?” 

Zuko stared back, not letting himself to get intimated by that stranger. Good for him he had sufficient training in that area as his father did nothing but glare at him. 

“I don’t care what you think of me. I’m here to help The Avatar and restore my nations’s honour back. I long ago realised that The Fire Nation isn’t respected, it’s feared. And I want to change that”, he stated just as coldly, using the tone he only reserved for intimidating people with his status as a prince. 

The man didn’t seem impressed at all by it. If anything, he looked more bored than before. Zuko was boiling. He wanted to jump up and-

“He says the truth”, the little blind girl said. Her pose was relaxed as she looked back at Zuko. 

“Then everything is in the green!”, Sokka said happily and jumped up in excitement. “Zuko’s going to help Aang firebend, then we will fight off the Fire Lord, with my new ninja-moves included, and everyone’s happy!” 

“Just like that you trust him? You aren’t serious, are you?”, Kakashi asked incredulously. “If I understand this correctly, The Fire Lord is his father. You just happen to simply believe he would betray him so easily?” 

‘ _Because he never was my father and he hurt uncle’_ , Zuko thought. 

His irritation against the man with the mask grew with every passing moment. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that the man actually had something against him personally. Zuko had no idea why he thought he needed to play the personal guardian of The Avatar and his friends. 

“Well, you heard his speech! He wants to help us and restore his nation’s honour back!”, The Avatar argued.

“You can’t just simply trust the word of someone who not long had tried to kill you!”, their self-proclaimed guardian snarled. “That’s suicide!” 

“But Toph did confirm that he didn’t lie”, Katara reasoned softly. 

Something about the way the people whom he had chased for the last couple of months defended him made him feel things. The only persons who’d ever defended him before had been his uncle, and his mother. 

He fidgeted with his fingers, overwhelmed with the unfamiliar situation. At the same time, grateful. 

The man suddenly stood up. “We need more wood. Prince Zuko, please accompany me.” 

The Avatar furrowed his brows at him and even Toph wanted to say something but the man cut them off. Zuko reluctantly stood up and followed him. When they were out off earshot, the masked ninja turned to him, his eyes hard and unbowed. 

“Just so we’re clear, I don’t trust you.” 

“Good. I don’t trust you either.” 

“I guess you don’t know what ANBU is, do you? I suppose you don’t have such organisations where you’re from.” 

“No.” 

“Professional assassins.” He looked Zuko dead in the eyes. “And I was one of them. Should word spread from the other end of the world that The Avatar or any of his friends have died under strange circumstances, I’ll hunt you down.” 

A pause. He swallowed. He had nothing to fear. 

“Noted.” 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, Prince Zuko.” 

He watched as Kakashi went off. 

His uncle would have know exactly what to say to get people to trust him. 

His sister would have manipulated them in doing so. 

And his father would have forced them. 

But he was neither. 

Here, looking back at the campfire, he felt alone and incomplete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so beforehand, the first half of my exams will end 07/24. Until then, I won’t be able to write more on this fic. I’m afraid you’ll have to be a little bit patient ^^


	15. Ba Sing Se (Has Fallen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for the delay - after I finished my exams, I had blocks of creativity. 😭 college really absorbed all my brain.  
> But now I’m back, I hope you like it!! I really missed writing and I’m really happy to update again and to read all your lovely comments! ❤️  
> I still have two exams and two essays to go this month, but I think I’ll still update regularly. Hope I didn’t took too much time!

**Ba Sing Se (Has Fallen)**

  
  
Zuko had always felt off-place and awkward around other people. Maybe it was because his sister succeeded at making friends so easily and manipulating anyone and everything into thinking that she was the sun in the sky. Thus, he was nothing more than her shadow. People didn’t come to the palast to speak to him or to watch him fight, they came for her. She was confident and well-spoken; and he was... everything she wasn’t. 

Everyone cringed around him, even the ones he once called his crew. Everyone but his uncle and Appa. That wasn’t something to brag about. 

But never, _never_ , in his life had he ever felt so uneasy as now. Kakashi’s gaze was unfriendly and cold; and at least three other people of this group looked at him with mistrust, putting on a passive face that could easily match his sister’s. 

He didn’t know them, but he felt something radiating from them. It was a power not visible to him but perceptible. The only time before he'd felt anything that intense was when he'd tried to capture the Avatar at the Northern Water Tribe and his tattoos had glowed strongly with barely concealed power. 

“So, you’re the one that was after Aang this whole time?”, a boy with yellow hair asked as he stuffed his mouth with bread. His question might have come as hostile from everyone else but he just seemed curious, blind to the tension around him. 

They were all seated around a campfire to eat, it was dark and until now nobody had said a word, though The Avatar gave him a reassuring smile every now and then. 

He nodded to the boy, not knowing if and what he should add to that. 

“I hope you won’t come off the right path again”, another teenager with bushy eyebrows intervened. “Your Highness.”

His title wasn’t spoken in vain or in a way someone might confuse for mocking, it was said sincere and respectful. A title he hadn’t heard in ages, because it was reserved for the Throne Prince. His mouth felt dry as images of his mother whispering ‘ _Your Highness’_ after kissing him goodnight emerged from the pit of his memories. He looked away. 

”Don’t worry, he won’t. Am I right, Prince Zuko?” 

Kakashi’s face was open and friendly, the shadow of a smile caressed his features. Yet, it didn’t quite reach his eye. It felt forced, trying to conceal the warning behind his words. He looked around, nobody seemed to notice that but him. 

“I said I wanted to restore my nation’s honour back. I won’t go back on my word.”

“That’s a pretty radical step. Don’t you think? Turning on your own father and allying with the enemy”, a boy with long brown hair commented in flat tone. His eyes seemed blind, but Zuko felt as if he was seeing through him. “I can think of no person in history that had changed sides so wholeheartedly and fully over night without some kind of conspiracy in mind. Can you remember someone, Sensei Guy?” 

The last question was said provocatively. It made Zuko’s blood boil. Who did this kid think he was to talk to him like that! He wasn’t The Avatar, he wasn’t all sunshine and patience! He was a firebender with little to no patience! Blind or not, he won’t sit here and let himself get mocked by a child. 

By a child that wasn’t his sister, that is. 

The man in the green suit thoughtfully touched his chin. “No, I can’t think of one. But, what a pleasure to meet one now! Like I always say, the youth is our future!” 

Displeased with the man’s answer, the boy with brown hair gritted his teeth but remained silent whatsoever.

A girl with pigtails sent her comrade a look before saying, “Don’t get Neji wrong. It’s just... it’s pretty suspicious. I still can’t understand how the others accepted your excuse so easily.” 

“It’s not an excuse!”, he hissed. When even Sokka stopped eating his fish and the others halted in their tracks to look at him with a mixture of confusion and mistrust, he added, more calmly and quietly. “I don’t like you calling it that way. It sounds as if- I don’t know, I’m not good with words. It sounds disrespectful to me.” 

“Then I want to apologise, Prince Zuko”, she responded as she bowed her head. 

Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

“You should be forgiven. And I apologise for my outburst.” It hurt him to say the last sentence, he wasn’t quite used to apologising, but nobody needed to know. 

The girl smiled at him and they all went back to eating. 

“Do tell”, the loud boy from before broke the silence again. Zuko sighed. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it was in the kid’s nature to be cheeky. “How did you manage to burn half of your face?” 

Like before, a silence fell over the camp. But this time, he wasn’t the cause of it. Not directly. The girl with pink hair pinched and hissed him some words that he couldn’t quite hear. 

In shame, he stuffed some bread into his mouth and remained silent. 

Because. 

Because it was shameful to admit that your own father had done this to you. He didn’t know why, but he felt that way. If it was due to the fact that he feared for being judged for speaking against his father or because he knew, oh god deep down he _knew_ , that what his father had done was wrong, he didn’t know. And it didn’t really matter, did it? What remained was the evidence of his father’s hatred against him. 

It was a fact he sometimes forgot about. Or forced himself to forget about. He didn’t look often in a mirror and nobody had asked him about it before. People just... kind of accepted that ugly part of him. He supposed that they already assumed that it had been done by a firebender, someone from a nation that was known for using their flames against everyone that got in their way. He wasn’t the first nor the last person they would see with some kind of scald. 

Kakashi’s voice startled him. At first, he thought it came from a stranger outside their group. It took him some seconds to realise that the man with the silver hair was indeed capable of speaking in a softer voice, even though it sounded exasperated. 

“Naruto, you can’t just ask people why they have certain scars.” 

Zuko looked up. Kakashi stared right back at him, an unreadable expression in his eye. 

The boy in question folded his arms, chewing his lips between his teeth. “Why not?” 

Kakashi sighed in despair. Zuko didn’t know him that long, but he got a feeling that it was something he did a lot with the yellow-haired boy. “Naruto - you will get a lot of scars in the course of your life. Every scar from a different fight. And believe me, you won’t want everyone to know where they're from.” 

“Oh-... _oh_.” 

The boy with dark hair beside him rolled his eyes before muttering something about him being brainless. In return, Naruto flushed in anger. 

Something about the clueless and naive way the boy with the whiskers had asked the question made him feel some kind of... empathy towards him. Or at the very least pity. He couldn’t be older than The Avatar himself, he was a child and of course children had no filter from their mouth to their brain. He hadn’t been that different when he had been his age, either. 

Even though his other comrades were somewhat strange children for appearing so mature. 

“No, it’s... it’s alright. I guess. For asking. It’s not like it’s well hidden”, he awkwardly muttered. 

The yellow-haired boy’s eyes lit up. “See? It wasn’t a dumb question. Now where did you get it from?” Kakashi sighed again.

“I-“ He cleared his throat. Today, his lips were unbelievable dry. He had lost count of how many times he had moistened them before. “I got it from my father.” When he was met with silence, he continued his explanation. “As a lesson. Because I spoke out.” 

“Wait- your dad burned half of your face for speaking out? That’s... that’s....”, Sokka shrieked. It would have been a funny sight, his eyes comically full blown and his mouth wide open, if the reason for that expression weren’t exactly the origins of his scar. “If _your_ dad would be _my_ dad, I would resemble a grilled chicken.“ 

“Sokka! What an insensitive comparison!”, his sister reprimanded him and smacked his arm. She then turned to Zuko, her expression changing in a matter of seconds. “Please don’t mind my brother”, she spoke softly. “He’s not that good with words.” 

“No offence taken”, he said.

Well, it wasn’t true. He kind of was irritated by his words. An irritation Sokka didn’t quite deserve since it should be directed at someone else, but it wasn’t something he wanted to think too hard about at the time. 

The air was still suffocating, resulting in his scar itching all over. The eyes roaming over it made him feel put on display even though they all tried not to be that obvious about it. 

“How could a father do that to his own child?”, The Avatar whispered, his voice uncharacteristically broken. He had heard it before. Then, when The Avatar had asked him if he could imagine a friendship between the two of them. In another time. 

He didn’t need his pity. Not his. 

“And why is he still the king?”, the boy with the whiskers added. “Like, I can’t imagine for a Hokage doing something that terrible and for the people to simply ignore it.” 

Kakashi and the other man exchanged a look. Zuko squinted his eyes at that but so far he seemed to be the only one noticing it. It didn’t surprise him. When he had been their age he had thought the same of his nation, for it to be the greatest and truest. 

“Men in a great position will always abuse their power. Don’t fool yourself.” 

At that, Naruto glared at the one that had just muttered that sentence. As if his statement was totally wrong. 

The acid and bitter tone of the teenager with long brown hair made Zuko pause. Truthfully, he didn’t like him or felt any sympathy for him whatsoever. But that wasn’t bad since there were few people Zuko actually cared about. But something about his statement made him feel a connection to him. A phrase that was used by a person who was let down by the authorities. 

“Neji”, the man in the green suit warned with eyebrows knitted together. 

The boy sent him a long look before adverting his eyes completely. 

“It’s because nobody knows about it except for the people that were present that day. It’s... not something a Fire Lord wants his nation to know about”, Zuko said in a strange tone. 

Had he been somebody else, he would have probably lowed his eyes in shame, but he was a Prince. He wasn’t going to be put off by their horrified eyes and gasps. 

“Wait- you had an audience?”, a girl with bright pink hair asked in horror. “That’s cruel!” 

“Why did you speak out against your father?”, Kakashi slowly asked, his voice still oddly soft without its usual hostility. Otherwise, he didn’t look that disturbed by his telling. Such a passive expression couldn’t be trained. It was gained over the years full of hurt and loss. 

Zuko hesitated. He didn’t know if he wanted to flaunt his father like that. 

**A smirk.**

**Golden eyes.**

**Fire.**

_You will fight for your honour!_

_And suffer will be your teacher!_

“He wanted to sacrifice an entire division... young, naive soldiers who wanted to serve their nation and who didn’t know any better. They were meant as a distraction while the real soldiers lead the real fight.” Kakashi’s and the other man’s eyes lowed down. Nobody said a thing, suspense reigned the air. Even if you were silent enough, you couldn’t hear their breathing. It felt as if everybody was holding their breath, afraid of missing a detail of his horrible telling. “It wasn’t _right_... it’s... I said it wasn’t right to betray their trust like that. In my father’s eyes, that was the moment I lost my honour. In order to gain it back, I had to fight him. I begged him not to, I _kneeled down_...” Vaguely, he registered that his voice became hysterical and breathy. “He was my father after all. But he said that suffer would be my teacher. And so it was.” 

A feeling on his shoulder startled him. It was The Avatar’s lemur, sitting on it and regarding him with its big green eyes as it purred. Oddly, the tension then left his body. 

“You’re a good human, Zuko”, The Avatar replied, his eyes so incredibly shiny. 

Confused, he started, “I tried to capture you-“ 

“But you couldn’t. And now ask yourself, was it because you weren’t capable to or because deep down you knew you didn’t want to?” He opened his mouth, ready to snarl at him. He had no right to assume anything. But he realised he couldn’t. The Avatar’s energy was unbelievably soothing, forcing his temper down. “You never were bad, Zuko. Just broken.” 

“He’s right”, Sokka intervened. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re still a little bit cringe but I see where you come from. Your courage reminds me of my tribesmen.” 

Courage. Was it that that made him speak against his father? Or foolishness? Surely, his uncle would have told him if he had acted stupid. 

“A true shinobi takes care of his comrades!”, the man in the suit declared with barely concealed emotions. 

“Yes, sensei!”, the mini version of him agreed eagerly with stars in his eyes. 

For a split second, he felt like smiling. 

“It will be a pleasure to team up with you, Zuko”, Katara said. Zuko must have imagined the tears in her shiny eyes. There was no way someone like her would cry for someone like him. “And bring your father down... and finally end this cruel and pointless war.” 

He didn’t know how he should react to so much kindness at once so he just nodded. 

His slowly increasing good mood was deterred the moment Toph opened her mouth. 

“Where’s the man that has been by your side that one time your sister attacked us all?” 

“Oh wow, your sister _too_? Your family sounds crazy, dattebayo- ouch, Sakura!” 

Zuko choose to ignore the unnerving boy this time. He moistened his lips. “He’s my uncle. He... he got captured by her.” 

He didn’t quite understand why Toph seemed so upset all of a sudden. She didn’t even know him. 

“That’s awful!”, Katara exclaimed, clearly sorry. “He seemed pretty decent. But why did she do it now? I mean, I don’t want to sound mocking, but... she and other men of your father could have done it long ago. They have an army, and you had just a little crew of men. And nowadays, you don’t even have that.” 

It was really hard to look at The Avatar, knowing full well how the boy would react. “I think it’s because this time we were in her territory.” 

“Why would you do something that stupid? She had craziness in her eyes, dude!”, Sokka shouted, clearly confused. 

“Because it wasn’t her territory before. She basically turned it in one over night.” 

The Avatar’s brows knitted together. Zuko gritted his teeth. He would find the truth nonetheless, sooner or later. But why did he feel guilty for his sister’s actions? 

“What... what territory are you talking about?”, he asked slowly, his breathing becoming shallow. 

He looked straight in The Avatar’s eyes when he said, “Ba Sing Se has fallen.” 

It looked like The Avatar would suffer from a panic attack any moment now as he sprung up and walked back and forth, his face covered by his trembling hands. “No. That must be a lie... _the walls_! Nobody can...-! _You_ already have taken down _Omashu_... I-” 

Zuko fully we’ll registered how he’d said ‘ _You_ ’ as if he was part of the Fire Nation’s army and part of his father’s plans. But he didn’t correct him. The kid was devastated, his nerves fully wrecked. He couldn’t think straight. 

“Aang-“, Katara tried, her voice coloured by sadness, but he harshly cut her off. 

“No, Katara! Don’t say anything. I’ve heard it many times before. ‘ _It’s not your fault, you weren’t even there as it happened!’_ , so save your breath cause what’s the use?” Zuko remained silent. Not knowing what he should do as The Avatar continued on with harshly taken breath-takes and tears in his eyes. “It’s my only job as The Avatar, to help people. To make sure there’s no war but peace. But with every passing day I just- more people suffer. What kind of Avatar am I?” 

His friends looked at him with eyes full of sadness, they themselves no knowing what they should say to that. It was a silence ten times worse than the ones before. The other people looked a little bit put off, as if they didn’t know what he really was talking about or what Ba Sing Se really was. It unnerved Zuko, because no way someone out there couldn’t know. But they too seemed upset, understanding the grave situation as it was. 

“The first time I ran away was because of egoistical reasons. Because I didn’t have anybody to play with. And guess what happened? All my people were murdered! Now, I went away because I wanted my Appa back. I love him with all my heart-“ He looked at the bison who in exchange looked right back with his big brown and tired eyes. “I really do, buddy! And the cost for it was Ba Sing Se! The only city that promised the people a place of safety!” 

Katara made to stand up, probably to comfort him. But surprisingly, the boy with the yellow hair was quicker than her. He stood up and walked to The Avatar, putting a hand on his shoulder so he was forced to stop pacing around. 

Kakashi’s and the boy with the black hair eye’s widened for a friction. 

“Listen, dattebayo”, he started, his voice oddly mature. “You’ve heard it plenty of times from Katara. But not from me. It’s the truth, you’re The Avatar. You’re the guy that’s supposed to help everyone. But you’re also no god. You’re human. And humans do a lot of mistakes. You could either be an idiot and cry about it, or you could learn from them and do it better. You have the power to help those people, it’s later than sooner then but what could you do? Neji was kind of right before. I don’t think there’s a Hokage out there completely flawless as I don’t think there‘s an Avatar. So take your destiny in your own hands and accept that you have flaws. When you accept them, you can better them until one day, hopefully, you’ll not have them anymore. Understand?” 

Teary-eyed, The Avatar nodded and embraced the other kid who had clearly not expected it for he seemed put off by it. He seemed like someone who had never received an embrace in his life before. But then again, Zuko supposed he didn’t look any better when someone hugged him. Naruto then slowly put the arms around the other one and held him close. 

“Wow... he’s good with words”, Sokka commented impressed. 

Before going to bed that night, Kakashi patted Zuko’s shoulder. 

_________________

  
“What’s wrong, Sokka? Since yesterday you seem kind of tense. Is it because of Ba Sing Se?”, his sister asked as she lied beside him on the gras, overlooking a lake.

It was morning and they all packed their things together and got ready to leave this place and go back to Konohagakure. Sokka wasn’t really a morning person so it was kind of surprising he had been the first one to be done. But the truth was, he didn’t even sleep last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about Suki. The last time they had seen her, she had helped other people setting off to Ba Sing Se. She’d accompanied them as they made sure a pregnant woman and her man made it safely to the city since she’d lost her passport and they didn’t let her use their ship to sail there. After that, they’d quickly left them at the walls of Ba Sing Se, not wanting to lose any time on their search for Appa. 

He could feel her lips on his lips, still. 

Now he feared for her safety. 

“You think... Suki is alright?”, he asked. 

His sister didn’t say anything at first. She pursed her lips. “I think she’s very strong and can take care of herself.” 

That made him smile. Yeah, that sounded exactly like his Suki. She had to be right. 

He got up and patted his trousers. “Let’s go, then. We don’t want the others to wait for us now, do we?” 

Katara smiled back. 

_____________

Appa didn’t have enough place in the village, he was just too big. It came as a surprise as Zuko of all people suggested he may stay with him outside Konoha until they could go back home. But Aang declined. He said it was his bison and his companion and he wanted to make up for all the time they had been separated. 

Sokka felt kind of guilty for letting his friend to sleep in the woods. So eventually they all agreed to stay with Aang. He really appreciated it. He knew the only reason they weren’t heading home yet was because Sokka so eagerly wanted to control his chakra. And once again, his friends had nothing to do all day while Sokka was out there training. But this time, he had a new sensei. Sensei Guy. 

The man was a god, seriously! His team had those exams in a couple of days, yet the man still agreed to train him. Guy knew about the urgency, how they had to hurry since they wanted to invade the Fire Nation at solstice. 

And to be honest, he was kind of glad Lee was the only member of his team who was ready to do some extra training. He didn’t quite feel that easy around Neji and Tenten. But Lee was all happy and sunshine, he could live with so much positive energy! 

“As Neji had said, you have very little to no chakra”, Sensei Guy declared, a deep frown marring his face. 

“That means?”

He knew the man had promised him to help him control his chakra, but he was still afraid he might send him back home any moment now since he was a helpless cause. 

“That means we have to awaken and concentrate the little chakra you have and then try to keep hold of that for a longer period of time”, the man responded with an intensity that made Sokka eager for more training even though they hadn’t even started yet. 

“Sounds great! How should we start?“, he asked.

“Well, normally I would ask of you to run three times around the village. Nothing’s better than hard, physical training!” 

Sokka cringed at that. He really didn’t want to do that and had, like, nothing to do with his chakra, right? 

“But I can’t let you do that”, the sensei went on. Sokka left out a relieved sigh. “Knowing full well you can’t even use a bit of your chakra should someone try to robb you, would make me irresponsible! And the risk is very high, that that someone actually can use some chakra himself. You should at least know how it works so you don’t get surprised by some tricks up his sleeve.” 

“Yeah!”, Lee agreed loudly, looking at his sensei like he put the stars in the sky. “Very reasonable of you!” 

Sokka in turn was confused. “Why should anybody do that? I only have a boomerang and a sword with me. My sister manages all the money.” 

“But you do look like a wealthy young man, don’t underestimate your appearance!”, Guy protested with a thumb up like he’d just made him a compliment. 

Sokka took it as one. “Well, thank you! You look... wealthy too.” He paused, rethinking his words. “Wealthy of energy at the very least.” 

“There’s no better compliment!”, Guy exclaimed happily. He sat down, his legs crossed in a position that resembled Aang whenever he mediated. “Now please, copy me. Sit down and concentrate on my voice.” 

The boy did as asked. Parenthetically, he felt Lee doing the same. He closed his eyes. 

Guy let out a deep breath. His voice was deep and calm as he spoke up. He reminded Sokka of some kind of Guru. “Let go of all the things that bother you right now. No stress, no worries. You’re not that person anymore. Detach yourself from all the worldly problems. It’s just you, your youthful spirit, on a meadow listening to the birds and the wind. Do you feel it? The energy inside you? It nearly bursts with all the gained strength. You feel it flow from your stomach to all your limbs. Now imagine it growing stronger and stronger. Imagine it being so strong, it’s visible. Do you feel it?” 

Sokka hummed. He could really feel it. Moon-goddess, how had he never noticed it before? It was literally vibrating inside himself. 

“Good! You’re the master of that energy”, he praised, his voice still as smooth and calm as the water back at home at the Southern Water Tribe. It made Sokka feel at ease, his chakra becoming more noticeable. “It’s nobody else’s but yours. And you can do with it what you want because it houses inside your body. I’m not sure if you have the Eight Gates inside yourself, but if you do, I’ll do my best to help you open the First Gate in this short time we have. It’ll help you liberate the hidden chakra inside yourself.”

Sokka didn’t understand anything about gates, but he trusted Guy’s words. And by god, he really hoped his body had those gates inside it even if it sounded scary! 

“Remember how I asked of you to let go of all your worldly problems? Now let go of your body. Imagine there aren’t any restraints, any limits to it. Every muscle is totally free. There’s no pain.” No body. No restraints. Sokka could feel his muscles loosen as if somebody had finally set them free. “And now you open The First Gate, The Gate of Opening. Think of your chakra, do you feel it flowing through your body like never before? Now try to concentrate it to your soles. Imagine it getting stronger, glued to your feet, enveloping them in warmth. Open your eyes. And now use that energy to walk on water.” 

Sokka was about to stand up and do just that but then his brain caught up with him and he spun around. “Water?! You do know I’m no water bender, right!” 

“I know.” The sensei stood up. With confident strides he made his way to the water, putting a foot on it and then the other. And he didn’t sink like a brick! “But look at me. I’m not a bender either and I can do it. Just like Lee.” 

The boy in question did the same as his sensei, walking on it freely like he had no worry in the world. “You can do it, Sokka! Your chakra is strong!” 

Embraced with so much trust and confidence, he couldn’t do anything but trust them. He lazily stepped forward. Vaguely, he noticed that he indeed was faster in his steps than intended. Was it because he had supposedly opened a gate?

He put his foot on water, just like Guy, and then the other, just like Guy, and then... HE COULD STAND ON WATER, just like Guy. 

But unlike Guy, it only lasted for like a couple of milliseconds before he went swimming with the fish. When he emerged back from the water, he was met with four incredibly proud eyes. He spluttered some water. “What?” 

“You did it!”, Lee exclaimed happily. 

“I’m wet. You’re not. I did nothing”, he countered. 

“But for some seconds, you were actually walking on water”, Guy explained. “Keep training. You’ll master it eventually.” 

Sokka’s eyes became wet. From the salty water, of course. “You really think?” 

Guy grinned in return. 

___________

“It’s just... I don’t think I want to do it”, Aang said and he scraped his neck bashfully. 

Zuko nearly threw something at him. But he decided against it. Because that was old Zuko. And new Zuko was the Avatar’s calm firebending teacher that didn’t want to strangle him for his stubbornness, dammit!

“Let me repeat my argument for the tenth time”, he pressed through gritting teeth. “You want to fight against my father?”

The Avatar had the audacity to nod. 

“But you don’t want to firebend for that?” 

He nodded again! 

“Then why-!” He stopped himself as he realised his tone had increased. He forced himself to went on, more calmly and more uncle-like. “How do you think this fight will end when you literally fight against a very strong firebender but refuse to even learn the basics?” 

The Avatar bit his upper lip. “I’ve hurt Katara with fire before, I won’t do it another time.” 

Zuko sighed in despair. “Fire isn’t just destruction!” 

When The Avatar very much pointedly looked at his scar as did his friend, that unnerving yellow-haired kid that had decided to watch them, Zuko shut his mouth. Fortunately, the girls weren’t with them since they went buying some food. He didn’t really need more people that looked at him as if he were an idiot. 

“I know how it looks like”, he stated, flatly. “I thought just the same before, you know. I could only firebend because I was angry and irritated. Those negative feelings let me transform them into flames. I didn’t even know how to firebend otherwise and that there are more options. But during those last passing weeks with my uncle he taught me that there’s more to it. It’s passion and the will inside yourself.” 

“ _The Will of Fire_?”, the boy, Naruto, asked enthusiastically. He was currently seated on Appa’s head, pulling at his hair in wonder. The bison growled but otherwise seemed unperturbed. 

“Yeah, whatever. Name it _The Will of Fire_ if you want”, Zuko gave in in defeat. 

“Then feel honoured if you have it, Aang”, the boy added.

The Avatar still pursed his lips. “But what if-“ 

“What if my father takes over the world, huh? Do you like that? If no, then swallow your fear and firebend like a real man. Don’t think about hurting your girlfriend-“ 

“She’s... not my _girlfriend_ ”, The Avatar spluttered, his face as red as the sun during the hottest of days. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t even mentioned a name.” At that, The Avatar went even redder. Zuko feared that he might faint any moment now and that would be devastating since it was no good for the training! 

Naruto grinned from ear to toe and chanted Katara’s name. 

“Back to the main topic, concentrate!”, he reprimanded. “Don’t think about hurting her. Think about protecting her.” 

“Katara needs no protection”, The Avatar argued. 

Zuko slapped his face. “ _Everyone_ needs protection from my father! Now stop behaving like a whining toddler and do as I ask!” He would never have children! Not if they were as stubborn as that one before him. 

The Avatar didn’t seem that convinced yet. He hesitated, the corners of his mouth upside down in frustration. “And you promise that you’ll take care of it? That I won’t hurt anybody with it?” 

Zuko’s irritation evaporated. “I promise on my honour.” 

The boy smiled weakly. 

Zuko started his lesson by teaching him how to send fireballs out of his fists. As promised, he made sure neither Appa nor Naruto ever were in any danger. He didn’t like to admit it, but he actually was glad he had changed sides. The boy was a living natural talent.

But what else had he expected from The Great Avatar himself. 

His flames weren’t quite as big as his yet, but he would bet his swords that one day the boy would surpass him. 

Nevertheless, even though he was very invested in The Avatar’s training, he was still a fighter. And a fighter was on guard all the time, never underestimating a peaceful atmosphere. 

Without saying a word, he took the knife Naruto had left on the floor and threw it in one direction. Startled, The Avatar jumped up. Naruto got off Appa and stalked his way with tense shoulders. “Hey, those _kunais_ are expensive-“ 

“Shh”, he hissed. “Somebody’s watching us.” 

The boy closed his mouth and spun around, facing the three Zuko had thrown the knife at. “Who are you? Come out!” 

It took Zuko off guard when he recognised the person. The kid...

“ _Sasuke_?”, Naruto asked, just as surprised. “Why are you hiding in the bush like a creep, teme?” 

That Sasuke looked pissed. Pissed for being caught and pissed at... Zuko? For whatever reason, he hadn’t even exchanged more than two sentences with the boy. But his icy stare directed at him confirmed his assumption.

Without any greeting or explanation, the boy demanded, actually _demanded_ and didn’t ask like any other polite person, “Teach me to use my fire the way you do.” 

Zuko nearly snapped. “First of all, _hi_. And secondly, _no_.” 

That didn’t impress the boy in the slightest. He strolled forward, his hands in his pockets, not looking at anyone but Zuko. “Please”, he pressed. The words alone seemed to hurt him immensely for he closed his eyes.

Zuko nearly let out an humourless sharp laugh. Forget about The Avatar, that kid was the most stubborn of them all. 

“I wasn’t aware there are more firebenders out here that sided with The Avatar”, he mused. 

Sasuke didn’t sound bothered when he said, “I’m no firebender.” 

Zuko sighed loudly. “Then how am I supposed to teach you anything?!” 

The kid shrugged. “Just tell me where you get your energy from and what moves you make. I’ll figure the rest myself.” 

Either he was the stupid one, or the boy. He looked at The Avatar for support but the boy only shrugged. 

Zuko sat down and closed his eyes. 

“Eh, what are you doing?”, Naruto asked. 

Zuko exhaled. “I try very hard not to shout at you. Now let me have my minute.” 

___________

  
“We’ve discovered the destination of your brother and the bison, Princess Azula”, a Dai Li announced as he kneeled down before the throne. 

Azula had waited weeks for her foolish brother to return and try to stupidly save their uncle. But so far, they haven’t even heard about a sign of life from him. It unnerved her. Not because she loved him and worried about him, but because she was very much irritated that her brother might have dared to die before even as much warn her beforehand. 

Please, she deserved that much. 

She needed to be the first telling mother. That woman kept stalking her at night before she went sleeping. She would do anything to see her pretty face melt into ugly tears after finding out her little boy had passed away. 

“What are you waiting for? Tell me!”, she demanded. Earthbenders were useless. 

She sounded a little bit frustrated, that’s true. But who wouldn’t be when they had to lead a great city such as Ba Sing Se? 

The Dai Li didn’t as much as blink, being well accustomed to her change of moods by now. “There’s unexplored territory on the other half of the world because-“ 

“I know the reason”, she interrupted coldly. “I’m a princess and well educated. So, you want to tell me that my foolish brother has left his precious uncle behind in order to fly right into his death?” 

The Dai Li bowed his head. She clicked her tongue. 

She had always known that she was the smarter one of them. But she had never thought that her brother could be so egoistic. It threw her whole plan out of the window. 

Solstice was nearing. Her father had demanded of her to come to the palast during that time. He cared for her and wanted her to be by his side, secure and safe. 

But she couldn’t just leave. Her uncle was housing in those prisons. And not only he. Some girls who called themselves _Kyoshi Warriors_ had the audacity to try and free Ba Sing Se. It was laughable. The girls had asked some watertribe-men for help and together they had failed, as expected. They now were securely locked in cells. 

But Azula wasn’t dumb. She knew they still were dangerous. If she just left, there would be a risk that they would break out. Because nobody else here seemed to be competent enough to get it under control. Nobody but- maybe... 

“Call for my dear friend Mai.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I stuffed this chapter with a lot of things.  
> Next time, the Gaang wants to heads back home... but wait? What is Orochimaru doing in Konoha?  
> :)))


	16. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I’m really sorry. I honestly have more excuses as to why I wasn’t able to update the past couple of months. But there are so many, it would take more space than the chapter itself.  
> There are few things I enjoy as much as writing this story and I very much intend on ending it and not just leave it be, so don’t worry about that.  
> The reason that got me into writing so fast were your lovely comments and kudos, thanks for that!  
> And the fact that somehow people are hating on Katara on the internet and I was just like??? I can’t just let my girl get disrespected like that, I’ll deliver her a fanfic where she gets the recognition she deserves in this fic!  
> Let’s just pray my English hasn’t worsened, haha!

>   
>  A short summary of the last chapter: 
> 
> ⁃ Zuko tells about his scar, the Gaang is horrified; and Kakashi finally shows some kind of empathy.   
>  ⁃ Sokka makes some progress regarding his ability to use his chakra.   
>  ⁃ Zuko wants to teach Aang to firebend, but suddenly they get interrupted by (a jealous) Sasuke.   
>  ⁃ And Azula, as the evil mind she is, has a plan. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER:**  
>  **When Sasuke and Aang have a conversation, there are hints for homophobia**

_____________

**Progress**

It should have been hard for Zuko to wrap his mind around it. Apparently, there were some people that weren’t born as benders but were capable to use the four elements, and much more. But he made peace with that fact pretty quickly. After seeing that guy with a fish as a head, nothing could surprise him anymore. 

“I’m a firebender, kid, I-“ 

“I know what you are”, Sasuke interrupted. “Just teach me your little dance you just performed and then I can it train on my own. And probably improve it.” 

Zuko made a step towards him, his finger pointing at his chest in a warning. “I don’t dance.” 

“We don’t?”

Zuko whirled around, squinting his eyes at The Avatar in full disbelief. He could already feel his headache coming up again. He might dare to say that he knew The Avatar good enough to know that he won’t like his following words. 

“It kind of felt like it, honestly”, the bender of all four elements commented, smiling, oblivious to Zuko’s heating face. As if he didn’t just attack his pride as a firebender. “We looked pretty synchronic and elegant and-“ 

“Shut it.” 

The Avatar immediately closed his mouth at his sharp tone. 

He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, imagining he was far away from those wicked kids and their disrespectful comments towards a future Firelord. 

_Dancing_! As if! 

His uncle once told him about a technique called the dancing dragon, but that had nothing, _nothing_ , to do with dancing itself! 

He opened his eyes and went towards his rucksack, grabbing a few golden coins he had with him. 

Without a warning, he made to go. 

“Where are you going?”, The Avatar inquired with big, clueless eyes. 

His uncle didn’t need to ever find out that he muttered the following words. 

“I need some tea.”

“Great, I’m coming with you!”, Naruto exclaimed, inviting himself. “I wanted to go and grab some snacks myself!” 

With a big grin, he grabbed Zuko’s hand and dragged him with him. With an exasperated look, he turned towards The Avatar, wishing for the air nomad to come and get a hold of his new unnerving and unbelievably annoying friend. But instead, his gaze landed on Sasuke. The black haired ninja regarded him with a look that could have sent chills down his spine if he weren’t, you know, a kid in short pants. 

___________

“Five seconds!”, Sokka shouted. 

“Five seconds!”, Sensei Guy and Lee echoed. 

“I feel like Sensei Guy is putting more effort in Sokka’s training than in ours”, Neji said, deadpanned. “The Chunin-Exams are in less than a week yet here we are.” 

Tenten snickered. Not many understood Neji’s humour, it was often dry and full of irony but somehow she couldn’t think of many people that could make her grin as many times as Neji could. “Sensei told us we’re more than prepared. When did he ever lie to us? Be glad he doesn’t focus on us or else we would be jogging around Konoha for like twenty times per day. Be glad Sokka takes that spot now.” 

They were both seated under a tree, observing the three maniacs training on and on. The two of them were training too, among themselves. But unlike Lee or Sensei Guy, they heard about the word ‘ _break_ ’ and took it regularly. 

“Oh, I am glad”, Neji commented without a hint of emotions. Tenten smiled. 

“And what’s our next goal?!”, Sensei Guy demanded, jogging on the spot. 

“Ten seconds! Our next goal is for me to stay on water for ten seconds!”, Sokka shouted, also jogging on the spot, a lot of energy coursing through his body. 

Literally. 

“What do you see?”, Tenten asked as soon as she noticed he had activated his Byakugan.

“He trains his chakra.” The girl noticed the suppressed surprise in his voice. “He does it so... unpretentiously. So easily. It grows with every passing hour. As if he were evoking it from deep inside himself. So deep, that not even I, with my eyes, was capable to notice it at first.” 

Tenten gulped. Suddenly, she regarded Sokka with new-gained respect. “I didn’t know that was possible.” 

Neji shook his head. “Me neither. And somehow... I can’t help myself but feel as if this has a greater meaning. But maybe I’m just reading into something that it’s not there just because I want to tell myself it’s not on me that my Byakugan is not good enough to notice such things.” 

With hesitant fingers, Tenten touched his arm. She could hear her heart hammering in her chest, it was hard to ignore it. “We both know you’re a prodigy.” 

Neji looked at her fingers. Then, at her. 

She forgot how to breath as he didn’t, as expected, shook her off.

____________

“And then Sensei Iruka was like ‘ _Here, have my headband, Naruto. You deserve it, you’re the best genin in the academy, dattebayo!_ ‘”

The blond rattled on and on, without a break to catch his breath. Zuko would have welcomed it, a break for his already sore ears. The Zuko of the past would have shouted at the kid to please, for the love of all spirits and past Avatars in the world, to finally shut his mouth. But he wasn’t the Zuko of the past. He was the Zuko of the present, the Zuko that needed some tea to calm his nerves so he won’t make a scene. 

Damn his uncle’s gentle nature. It had rubbed off of him a little too much. 

“Your teacher said ‘ _dattebayo_ ’ at the end of his incredible touching speech? How... informal”, Zuko commented, sarcasm tainting his tone. 

At least Naruto had the nerve to blush, probably sensing that his retelling of the events weren’t quite as believable as thought. He scratched his head, looking away. “That’s how Sensei Iruka is, you know.” Then, his voice became much softer. “He’s always so indulgent with me.” 

Surprising even himself, Zuko smiled at that. Naruto’s eyes widened a bit, the strange colour of his orbits putting him in a trace. “Yeah, it’s good having someone around you that can put up with your crap, isn’t it?” 

With a somewhat forced tilt of his lips, the blond added, “I was so much work. Putting up with me is pretty troublesome. But whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore how much hate I get. I’m not alone anymore.” 

Confused, Zuko frowned. “Aren’t you like...ten? I’m sure nobody hates a kid.” 

_It’s not as if you’re the Firelord’s kid. The son of a man that’s guilty of a long going war_ , Zuko thought. But didn’t say, of course. 

The blond was about to retort, but then he stopped midway. He clenched his hands, with lowered eyes and a tense jaw he murmured “Don’t listen to them. Just keep walking.” 

And walking the young ninja did, with quick steps and haunched shoulders. He looked as if he was about to run, and Zuko didn’t know why. 

Frustrated, and because old habits died hard, Zuko grabbed Naruto by the sleeve, forcing him to stop walking. “What’s wrong? What has gotten into you?” 

_Monster._

_What a hideous little thing._

_Can’t believe The Hokage lets him walk around freely. He should be put in a cage, like every beast deserves._

_So many died because of him._

_He’s going to be the end of us. My children will never, never get in touch with him. He should stay lonely._

For a short moment, Zuko stopped breathing. Because the words could have easily been directed at himself. And even if he knew how irrational his thinking was, he feared that word had spread quickly about who he was. 

And that yet another nation was about to let him feel how unwelcome he was.

But that couldn’t be. His mind worked quickly, putting one and one together. From Naruto’s nervous manner up to the villager’s hostile gazes directed at him. 

What would his uncle do? Seeing so many adults behaving so hostile towards a child. So much, that the respective child that usually was full of sunshine and energy didn’t feel good anymore, and became silent.

Would he look away? Never. 

He would be mad. It would be one of the few situations he could think of where his uncle would be mad. 

“Is there a problem?”, he provoked, his voice loud and clear. A voice he hadn’t used in a long, very long time. A tad intimidating, just like his father had taught him. _Just like a ruler should sound like_ , his father had said. _They should feel it to their bones that someday you’ll wear a crown, and they won’t._

As he had said those words, his father’s eyes were fixed on his sister. 

“I asked a question!”, he repeated without stuttering. His father would have been proud. The words were said clear, ringing in everyone’s ears. But the villagers didn’t mutter anything back. They looked at him, gaping. As if they didn’t expect to be called out. The shock was obvious in their eyes while their mouths remained closed. 

But then, one found the courage to step forward. “Don’t you defend that little beast-!” 

Before a turmoil went through the rows, Zuko sent a fireball, a little and harmless one of course, at his feet, making the man stop in his tracks. 

_“How did he do that? Did you see any hand seals?”_

_“No!”_

_“Impossible!”_

Just like Naruto had said, he didn’t listen to them. 

“Should I find out, that you incite against a child ever again, you’ll find out how my burned side feels like.” 

Nobody said anything. As they should. 

As he was about to grab Naruto by the shoulders and drag him away from them, he added, “I would be _ashamed_ to call you my people.” 

He felt Naruto hesitate beside him, his muscles tense under his touch. But he didn’t like to make the blond suffer more than necessary so he spoke first. “Do you want to say something?” 

The ninja exhaled. It was really uncomfortable to feel the silence between them. Uncommon. He didn’t even think it possible that the blond could stay silent for longer than five seconds. “Don’t tell anybody about it.” 

“About what?” 

“... what they said. It’s shameful.” 

_What a bunch of crap. It’s not your fault, they should feel ashamed about themselves. They’re adults and yet they do that, as if they’re pubescents in a schoolyard._

But he didn’t say all of that. Because that’s not what young people want to hear when they’re begging you of something. Gods know how many times his uncle’s advices fell on deaf ears. 

“They’re in the wrong. Let those bullies realise that, one day”, he said, instead. “I won’t tell anybody about it, don’t worry.” 

And then Naruto smiled. “I’ll become Hokage and everyone will respect me, then! And as soon as we’re older, I’ll make sure your nation and mine will become allies! 

“You, as a Firelord; and me, as Hokage.” 

____________

The silence was oppressing. Aang wasn’t used to be surrounded by so much negative energy, and he was really sorry to say that, but Sasuke was nothing but negative energy. Especially now. 

He really, really, really wanted to meditate right now. 

Aang really couldn’t understand what he did to deserve the boy’s wrath. He had been nothing but nice to him, just like he was to everybody else. And yet Sasuke regarded him with murderous eyes while they waited for Naruto and Zuko to come back. 

“Nice weather, hm?”, he asked, trying to make some conversation. 

“Hn.” 

Beside putting his hands into his pockets and glaring at Aang, Sasuke could apparently do nothing else. Aang didn’t mind it, too much. He thought. 

“The sky is pretty blue. You like it, don’t you buddy?”, Aang asked and the bison interrupted licking his fur in order to growl in approval. “A different blue than your pants-“ 

“Where do you think this conversation is going?”, Sasuke asked in a bored tone. 

Aang smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know. But better than silence, don’t you think?” 

“...” 

The air bender bit his lip, deciding on whether or not he should be asking the question he had wanted to ask for a long time now. 

But why shouldn’t he? He didn’t want to harm Sasuke with it. And he just wanted to clear the tables, to ensure Sasuke that he would never be the one taking his happiness away. 

“Don’t you like me because of Naruto, Sasuke?” 

The raven’s eyes became comically wide. It would have been funny, if Sasuke hadn’t been Sasuke and if he didn’t regard Aang with some badly concealed panic in those deep black eyes of his. 

Wanting to calm his nervousness, The Avatar smiled soothingly. Or that had been his plan, he was sure Katara was much better at it than himself. “It’s alright. Feelings make us act like fools sometimes.”

“What are you talking about?”, Sasuke asked. Aang was surprised to hear the anger in his voice. 

Aang couldn’t understand what he had said wrong. Maybe Sasuke felt uneasy for having been caught? He could only imagine how ashamed he would be if someone wanted to talk to him about his relationship with Katara, which was nonexistent. At the moment. He hoped. 

“Back at the Southern Air Temple, I had a friend. And he would always look at another friend of ours with adoration.” As Aang remembered those times, he smiled. The memories made his heart full of nostalgia and love. He felt at ease, completely spiritually. 

“I don’t look at that dobe with adoration. Are you blind?”, the ninja scoffed, his jaw tight and his palms sweaty. Uchiha’s didn’t have sweaty palms! 

He couldn’t understand a word that air nomad was saying, his mind didn’t register it. Didn’t want to. It wasn’t trained to think like that. 

Aang didn’t let himself be bothered by Sasuke’s foul mood. He slowly but surely got used to it by now. 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it. Monk Gyatso told me it wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs if they wanted to... you know.” At that, his cheeks reddened in a shade he didn’t think possible. 

Sasuke squinted at him, daring him to continue. 

“To kiss and stuff”, Aang got out, his mouth suddenly going dry. 

Sasuke’s eyes were so shocked, The Avatar couldn’t bear it. He wanted to distract himself and decided to watch Appa and Momo fooling around. What a wonderful friendship they had, even though they were so different. 

When Sasuke didn’t retort anything back, he was forced to say something. Maybe he had overstepped a line, and for that he was deeply sorry. He didn’t want to worsen their relationship more. 

But then Sasuke did say something. His voice sounded somewhat strange when he said, “Boys can’t-... it’s unheard of-... that’s not how it works.” 

Aang didn’t comment on the fact that he was stuttering. Something he didn’t think possible of the proud Uchiha. 

Somehow, Sasuke made him sad. His words, his appearance... everything about him made him sad. And he didn’t know for whom exactly he was sad. For himself or for the raven? 

“Why would you say that?” 

The ninja gritted his teeth. “Have you seen a pair made of boys on the streets of Konoha? Because I haven’t. Because that doesn’t exi-“ With every passing word, his voice trembled more and more. And Aang’s sadness grew more and more. As did the frequency of his heartbeats. “How would two men carry on their legacy? How should they explain it to the others?” 

Aang noticed the change in Sasuke’s choice of words. Suddenly, he didn’t ask about _how that could ever be possible_ but instead _how that would be received by the others_. 

He knew that Sasuke knew that he knew. They both knew. 

“I like girls, Sasuke. Katara, actually.” 

The raven nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, you can gladly ask them!  
> It’s understandable that some of you have forgotten about past events because I took so long!


End file.
